


The Beginnings of Revival (Chapter Series)

by Cretaceous_Cal



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Death, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, LGBTQ Female Character, Masochism, Mild Gore, Murder, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Canonical Character Death, Romance, Sadism, Sexual Content, Swearing, Tragic Romance, female character is a masochist, most of this is just non-canon, non-canon, shane walsh mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 42,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cretaceous_Cal/pseuds/Cretaceous_Cal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A destroyed girl in her early twenties seeks death for months after Rick kills Shane. She believes she has found her escape through Negan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginnings of Revival

**Author's Note:**

> I am thinking about so many different story lines, but they all fall under a similar series. Just trying out drafts, getting my head put together. The chapter that will be released after this will be very full of smut. My girl's a masochist? Oops.

She knelt in the darkness among her friends—no; acquaintances. Ever since Shane had been _murdered_ by Rick, she felt herself growing more and more distant. Some blamed it on sadness, others accused her of preparing to kill Rick— a sort of detachment era before the kill. Though, if she was honest, it was both.

 

The fear among the group hadn’t traveled to her. She hardly heard the whimpers of horror and cries of desperation through her constantly spinning thoughts of how she would convince this new group that she is not a part of these.. Newcomers. Sinners. These outrageously idiotic people who believed that they never did wrong, that killing people was the right thing to be doing no matter who it was. She agreed on some level that this “killing for the greater good” bullshit had some sense to it; but was Shane’s life worth the realization? Shane tried to speak so much sense into Rick, and Rick very well knew Shane was right. But, there wasn’t the willing admittance of that, and due to the fault of a former cop in a new world order, a life was lost. Such a precious life..

 

She heard the familiar sound of the RV door opening. It reminded her so much of—

 

“We pissin’ in our pants yet?” The voice was smooth, heavy, and full of amusement. The deepness of the voice traveled through the air and hit her like a truck. The girl tore her gaze from the dirt ground and focused her brown eyes on the figure approaching her and her group. The words the man were forming from his angelic form held no understanding to her, the only meaning of his being was to possess. She felt his power and craved it.

 

She was in a daze the entire time of his speech and only came to reality when he was picking the target, tipping his barb-wired baseball bat at her and her fellow group members. Each time he approached her, her mouth watered and her pupils dilated and she stared at him with begging eyes. She begged him to kill her, and she begged him to take her as he was doing it. This man, this sentient being, had paused the first time he saw the look in her eyes. There was a curious twitch in his eye before he continued his game of tormenting, and she believed she finally smelt the comings of “pee pee city” from those around her.

 

The group froze the moment the bat landed and immediately her eyes stung. It was not her. She wouldn’t be sent to see Shane, yet. Maybe she was cursed to live forever without being able to see him for eternity. The one who was chosen had stood firm until the end, but she didn’t bother seeing who the victim was. All she wanted was peace, and she couldn’t get it.


	2. The Beginnings of Revival- The First Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She knows her escape is through Negan, but does Negan have other plans?  
> Continue the journey with an enraged girl, Callie, who wants only death after Shane is killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Testing the waters a little further with this one! This is the first official chapter of the series.  
> Should Callie fuck everyone up with Negan?
> 
> Should these chapters be a bit longer?

The squishing from the bat and the last suffering gurgles of blood from Negan's victim had slowly stopped, and the group continued crying as they knelt helplessly. The girl's brown eyes fell back to the ground and she sat down, tired from holding herself. She closed her eyes and her head slowly fell forward, sleep consuming her thoughts. Her mild comfort didn't last too long. “Get your ass back up.” A blonde man growled. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back up. “You stay on your knees.” He warned, pointing Daryl's crossbow at her.

 

“I’m only on my knees if I have reason, asshole, and you are no reason.” The girl spat, glaring up at the man whose face turned to a mixture of horror and anger. Hearing the snickering from some of his fellow group members,the blonde man raised his hand to strike the girl.

 

“You bitch—“

 

“Ah-ah-ah, I would not fuckin’ do that.” Negan pointed his finger at the blonde man as his voice rang, followed by laughter. He strolled over to the scene, everyone’s eyes on him. Dead silence. “What’s your name, sweetheart?” He grinned. The girl winced outwardly. Only Shane called her that.

 

 _Shane.._  Her head hung and she closed her eyes and breathed heavily. “Shane..” This time her begging to the dead man left her body in a whisper and was heard by those close to her. Her eyes stung and her chest felt as if it were swelling.  _Oh, god, please just take me away._

 

“What was that?” Negan questioned, leaning down and putting a hand to his ear. “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you.” He smiled with a hint of sarcasm. He wasn't going to tolerate half-assed answers, not even from a woman as immediately as interesting as the one in front of himself. 

 

“My name.. my name..” She looked up in mild panic and saw Rick staring at her. With the apologetic expression he sported, he must have heard her. “My name.. it’s Callie.” Her fear quickly subsided the moment she saw Rick, and it grew into anger.

 

“Callie? Well, hi Callie.” Negan greeted smoothly. “I would really fuckin’ appreciate if you didn’t talk to my men like that.” Negan shook his head with disappointment and muttered about "all this damn disrespect to my men".

 

The girl's eye twitched in irritation. “I would appreciate if _your_ fucking men didn’t talk to _me_ like that.” Callie sneered, looking up at Negan. “You know, you don’t seem to appreciate anything very much, especially when it’s something that is very much deserved on your part, asshole.” Callie’s adrenaline spiked as she rolled her eyes.

 

Negan stood upright and raised his eyebrows, growing a huge smile and looked around. “How about this, sweetheart,” he began. “Let’s have you—“

 

“Actually, if you please,” Callie interrupted, putting her hands in the air to signal Negan to shut up, and laughed uncomfortably. “See, if you could just stop calling me sweetheart, I think we could get along a little better.” The man nodded and swung his bat around in his hands. But before he could begin his next sentence, Callie spoke again. “Honestly, I have no idea why I am even here. This group is a joke, and your group seems only marginally better. So could you either just kill me and get it over with or let me go?” Callie asked, her adrenaline making her feel powerful and confident. Though, as the moments passed she could now feel eyes on her from the peers in her group.

 

Negan paused with a smile on his face again. “Dwight, bring her to the room. No fuckin’ games.” The tall, rough man tapped his bat on his shoulder as he nodded to the blonde man who had nearly struck her. Negan stood contently while the girl was taken away. 

 

“No.” Rick nearly sobbed in protest. “No, please. Callie.” Rick watched as Dwight grabbed Callie to help her stand and pushed her gently. He was shaking and the tears didn't stop rolling from his eyes. He knew how angry she was, but was it worth trading life for?

 

“If Shane were here, Rick, _none_ of this would have happened.” Callie coated her words in hate as she passed him, watching the sharpness of her words cut into him; shock covered his face, and then sorrow. The girl kept her eyes firmly in front of her with her chin held high, she had confidence in her decision. Little to her knowledge, Negan soaked in the resentment she had for her group. He loved every minute of their offended eyes following the girl who so easily betrayed them; perhaps he could devour every bit of her being and turn her into a construction just as good as himself.

 

To rebuild civilization, sacrifices must be made. 


	3. The Beginnings of Revival- The Observation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These titles are stupid, will probs change them later.  
> I'm not sure if I should make these chapters longer? Let me know!  
> Thank you to Lemaris for commenting! Your comments have given me some motivation to keep going :D

Negan admitted to himself that he had numerous selfish reasons for choosing to not just shoot Callie the moment she begged on her knees for it. He was a sick man and he lived for that moment; he wanted more. Ah, no, he didn’t _want_ more, he _planned_ to get more. The man _would_ get it. There was no ‘want’ when it came to his interests; there was only a waiting time before he captured it. Negan felt so confident in himself that he saw it as rather silly to think of things he'd  obtain were ‘just wants’, because he always got it. “Why the fuck waste time wanting things when you know you can already have them, without any fuckin’ doubt?” He would ask often to those he stole from—no, sorry—to those who _served_ him.

 

The man snapped back to his senses once he couldn’t see the object of his curiosity walking off with Dwight in the darkness. He wanted to wrap this shit right the fuck up and get to inspecting his new toy. “Now, I think I’ve made my point pretty fucking clear. Any sneaky shit from you or your group, Lucille here is going to have another run for fun.” He knelt in front of Rick who silently nodded, unable to make eye contact with the monster who just killed his friend, his family, and took another away. Negan stood up and took a deep breath, eyeing one of his men and threw his arm up in the air to signal his exit. He slipped away into the silence of the night knowing very well that this girl he took may be a problem. A clear head was going to be needed to approach her as he had a feeling she would put up a fight.

 

Dwight had escorted Callie to a house that was set deeper into the woods than the other small tents and make-shift buildings. The house was large and white, sporting a patio that held a dirty old couch and a few lawn chairs. “This doesn’t look like a place for murder.” Callie remarked rather rudely.

 

“That’s because he won’t get rid of you, not quite yet.” Dwight replied flatly, pushing her up the stairs.

 

“ _Dude_.” Callie protested and turned to face him. “Fuckin’ lay back on the pushing, would you? What a fucking dick.” She rolled her eyes, turning around when Dwight stared at her without reply. He stepped in front of her to open the door before she did. “Oh, asserting your dominance by going through the door first? Nice. I thought that only worked with dogs.” Dwight kept his mouth shut and glared back at her as he stepped through the door. It was pleasantly warm inside and there were small candles lit throughout what was assumed to be a living room. Along with the candles there were numerous couches, one bed, and a lot of sewing projects sprawled out on the floor.

 

A door could be heard opening from down the hallway and a woman peeking out from behind a door frame, holding a lamp. “Negan?” She called.

 

“Dwight.” The man said and walked forward. “Negan’s out on business.” The woman walked from the room and met him at the end of the hall and visibly strained to see behind him. “This is Callie.” Dwight gestured towards the girl.

 

“Is she another wife?” The woman’s voice became irritated.

 

Callie snorted and unsuccessfully held back laughter. “Another? What is this, a game show? Guess the right answer and your prize is jealousy.” She was the only one to laugh at her own remark before pausing, “Wait, another? That asshole is  _married_? To more than one woman? How did he pull that off?" Callie stared at the two older adults in front of her, though they said nothing. There was a sound of boots heavily walking across wood before the front door swung open behind them, Negan slowly walking into the home. 

 

The woman shyly smiled at Negan and watched him as he approached Callie. The woman shifted on her feet and swallowed hard when the man didn't respond to her visual ques. "You think handsome man like me can't get a fuckin' wife?" He grinned, once again tapping Lucille against his shoulder. 

 

"Hardly." Callie replied, staring blankly at the baseball bat. "You know, if you are trying to manipulate me into being afraid of you, remember  _I'm_ the one who asked to die." She chuckled, walking to the hallway hall across from Negan and leaned against it, crossing her arms. Negan's face filled with amusement and he looked to Callie, expecting her to speak more. Of course, given the opportunity, she took it. "You know, Kegan, your friend Kwight here is a bit of a twat." The woman shot her a look of horror just as Dwight closed his eyes to focus on his self control from the annoying brat. 

 

Negan knew she was testing boundaries, likely trying to see what will and will not get her killed. "That right?" He asked, feigning disappointment as he looked to his right hand man. 

 

Callie nodded, staring at Dwight while struggling to hide a smirk. "Sure is, Began. Bwight here sure isn't friendly at all. You know, I bet he was a dog trainer before the fuckin' apocalypse ruined everything. Unless... is his behavior reminiscent of how he's being treated?" She licked her lips with pleasure when Dwight shifted his weight and scratched the side of his face; impatience was showing. 

 

Negan had to use quite a bit of self control to hold a poker face. The moment Callie began to ramble again, now using 'Tegan' and 'Twight', the woman had snapped before Dwight. She stepped forward with her hands in fists. "You don't disrespect our men like that." She declared. 

 

Callie rolled her eyes and waited until the woman was close enough before pushing herself from the wall and using both of her hands to shove the woman, causing her to stumble backwards into Dwight. "Jesus christ you sound like Negan." Callie muttered. "All of you are some type of by-product of his shit. Truly fuckin' amazing." She scoffed. Negan was surprisingly okay with her laying hands on the woman, who was one of his wives. Though, he did make her his loyally wedded being to protect her. 

 

The tall man stepped forward after a few moments of thought and very calmly held her against the wall, an arm across her neck. "I would not do that again, sweetheart." 

 

Callie clenched her jaw and her lip twitched with rage. "For as many times as you call me that, I get one pass to push around whoever I damn want without consequence. What are you going to do to me, Negan?" She challenged. He drew in a slow and deep breath. This is what he wanted. "Are you going to kill me? Torture me? Please, do so. I beg you, Negan,  _take me_ and beat the shit out of me. Blow my head off, point blank." She hissed and put her hands on his lower chest to shove him away. He didn't allow her to push him away. He took a moment to revel in her anger, her begging for death, her hands on him. He stood for seconds too long when he saw confusion fill the girl's brown eyes as she began to release her hands from him. 

 

Negan shoved himself from her and swallowed hard, not taking his eyes from her. "Sherry, get to bed. Dwight, you're free to get the fuck out of here." He had business to do, but now was not the time. He and his people needed sleep in order to get any shit done. Though if he were honest, his mind would be too distracted by this young girl to get any sleep. 

The two Negan had excused left quietly, Shelly glaring at Callie before walking to the bedroom. "So, uh, do you sleep with all of your virgins, Jesus?" Callie asked as she watched Shelly walk away. Callie rubbed her hands together and looked expectantly up at Negan for an answer. She was just noticing how he towered above her. "Huh, didn't realize I was quite so short." She whispered awkwardly when the man gave no reply. She cleared her throat, "Well, uh, thanks for your sacrifice on the cross and all but I think it's time I skedaddle." Callie walked towards the front door and could hear Negan follow close behind. They made it onto the porch before the man could figure what to say. 

"And where the _fuck_ do you think you're skedaddling to, little girl?" Negan interrogated as he grabbed her arm and twisted her around to face him. 

"Probably back to hell where I came from. Sorry, my Lord and Savior, but Heaven just isn't for me. It's a little crowded and your virgins don't seem like they want to share. They must smell my impurity." The short girl replied, looking everywhere but at Negan.

Negan chuckled and let go of the girl. "Impurity? Little girl, I bet the only _impure_ thing you've done is—" Negan brought his hand in the air and moved it up and down as he was speaking. 

Callie's face flushed and she coughed loudly to stop the man from speaking any further. "Whoa hey, look at that. Bed time. See you." Callie laughed nervously as she pretended to look at a watch on her wrist before running to the couch on the porch and jumped on it. 

There was no way this man was going to fluster her. She had one job, and that was to raise hell a little before she died. There wasn't room for ridicule and teasing from tyrants.


	4. The Beginnings of Revival- Time to Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, a shitty filler chapter! High-five, writers block.  
> This might just be more of an indirect sort of stress release for me as I've been working more, I moved, and am trying to figure out some university issues. It's been a rough couple of days for me, I guess I gotta make Callie's day hard, too. 
> 
> Also, I'd like to clarify that my story isn't canon and doesn't follow too many canon events, which might be pretty obvious. If anyone can help me find a link online to read the comics, I can try to improve some of the canon-like things such as living areas/conditions/etc. Hook me up :^)

Callie woke up on the couch that was set on the porch that next morning. She had won the argument, or the lack-thereof, to sleep on the couch. Negan had threatened to drag her in by her neck, but that only made her more silent and embarrassed considering those  _impure_ gestures he had made. He was taken back by how bashful she was about the topic due to her aggressive personality. 

 

He hadn't wanted to scare her too much and decided that after an hour of yelling, lecturing, and threatening, that she could stay outside and no physical action of dragging her small ass inside would be taken. But, "no one hears one fucking word of you getting your way tonight, you understand?" By then the girl had fallen asleep, the rumbling of his deep voice had slowly sang her into slumber despite the rotten messages it was throwing out. 

 

That morning, Negan had immediately put the young girl to work with a few of his top-dog men to go and collect "half of everyone's shit" along with a the gathering someone's head. Or, rather, a few "someones". He had a lot of shit to do and didn't want the responsibility of watching over the almost unbearable sarcasm the girl spat; she was quite an asshole if he were to be honest. He decided to put the responsibility of the girl upon his men to not only look after her, but to try to insert a sense of inclusion and belonging into her with the others. The men were warned that if she were to complain about any sort of harassment that every one of them would suffer. His men knew not to hurt women, but the extra mile with Callie's protection wouldn't do any harm. 

 

Callie was given back her machete and, quite reluctantly, was given a gun. Dwight had been the one to suggest it which seemed to have made Negan even more hesitant to do it. Dwight had already lost patience with the girl and refused to ride in the same vehicle as her, but his will went unnoticed and he was assigned drivers seat next to her passenger seat. She wasn't allowed to sit next to a door in case of any possible attempt to escape or try to die. "But she's allowed to sit next to a driver? Which could kill  _everyone_?" Dwight's eye nearly popped from it's socket with rage. He wanted her to have a gun so she could turn it on herself if she felt the need to do so, not the right hand seat next to a vehicle to risk everyone's lives.

 

"Don't worry," Negan chuckled, giving the girl a wink as she climbed up into a large vehicle and sat, honestly too close, next to Dwight with a sly smile. "She'll behave." 

 

"Fear not, fellow man." Callie waved her hands. "I seek the knowledge of the supreme race; men. I am but a mere woman, surely I cannot kill.. however fuckin' men are in this vehicle." She shrugged as she struggled to count the number of men climbing in and on top of the truck. "Long story short, I'm apparently the stupid one here in a swarm of obviously intelligent men, which are all under the charge one one even more brilliant man. There's no way I could outsmart you fuckers." 

 

There was a few laughs from the back of the truck from whom the girl would try to remember. If anything happened, they would more likely be her ally. Dwight clenched his jaw and turned on the truck and threw it into gear. "Let's go." he grunted to the last few men settling into place. Callie looked to Negan one last time and he could see the worry in her face. He gave her a reassuring nod before Dwight quickly drove from the woods they were camped in, along with two other vehicles. 

 

The first fifteen minutes of the car ride had been fairly silent until one of the men, who looked to be one of the youngest, spoke up. "Where you from, woman?" He asked. He was one of three other men sitting in the front seat and was placed right beside her. He nudged her with an elbow as he asked. 

 

"I'm from the Midwest, up a ways." Callie nodded her head North. Curiosity caught all of the men's attention, including Dwight's. Callie glanced to the man beside her and he gave her an expectant look. "I uh, I was down here doing prison tours." She laughed nervously. "Some of my family are behind bars for simple things like murder." 

 

Dwight snorted and the men laughed. "Murder?" One shouted from the back. "Doesn't sound simple to me." A few of the men in the back sat with their back resting against the glass window, wanting to hear more. They all heard each other's stories hundreds of times and they all appreciated newcomers who were willing to tell a tale or two. 

 

"Simple in regards that they were all done cleanly and were easily found. No complicated shit, not like serial killers defending themselves in court and wasting time before getting put behind bars." Callie spoke a little louder so her allies in the back could hear. "Most of my family were cop killers, and I felt a duty to go and visit them when this outbreak happened. I wanted to see the regret on their faces when they knew they wouldn't get out alive. Once I saw the executions happening in the Midwest, I made a point to drop out of school and come down here. They got moved around a lot. I didn't get a chance to see the one over in Oregon." She explained as she saw walls come into view. This place, she and her old group had been here before. 

 

"You're one sick bitch." Another man laughed. "They musta done you wrong one too many times." Callie chuckled and nodded as they pulled up to the gates. "We'll continue this interesting tale later, for now, we got business." The man spoke quietly and jumped from the car. He and about ten men had totaled the amount of ground troops that had withdrawn from the vehicles. Dwight and the other two vehicles had parked and exited the vehicles and everyone had drawn their weapons. Callie never liked guns much and kept her hand on her machete. She stood with confidence; straight posture, legs slightly spread and held firmly, and her hands on her belt. She felt fear and stood close to Dwight, but she didn't falter in her appearance. 

 

The man that had captured her and the rest of Rick's group, with the receding hairline Callie couldn't stop staring at, had stepped forward and made an announcement about the previous night. Their protection from Rick's group was gone, and some of them would have to pay for their deviance. A few of the terrified members had looked to her, recognizing her as one of Rick's. When they pleaded for help, Callie had simply shrugged and looked up at Dwight who had been watching her. "First project, Cal." He smirked. 

 

"Oh, fuck you." Callie muttered under her breath. She had never killed anyone before and hadn't planned on doing it, even in this shit hole of a world. 

 

Dwight patted her on the back before placing his hand on her lower back and guided her towards the group. "This here is a new edition." He commented and gestured towards the girl. "We're welcoming her with a gift today; learning to choose which of  _you_ to reap as punishment." Callie's mind went blank as Dwight spoke and his words couldn't even penetrate her ears. She nodded at random moments and stared blankly at the crowd before her. She could see men in the background loading up one of the vehicles with materials as Dwight spoke. 

 

A silence fell over the group as Dwight walked to one of three victims. He noticed the girl's expressionless face which was unusual for her and cleared his throat, signaling her to make her move. "So, kill him however I like?" She asked slowly. She took a few inquisitive steps closer to the man, but couldn't take her eyes from Dwight's as she gripped her machete. Her movements were threatening and her voice was drained of all energy. Dwight drew his gun with concern as the girl walked closer, not missing a beat, and drew her machete. "On the bright side, you'll not have to fear anymore." She whispered as the machete was raised and smashed upon the victim's skull.

 

Dwight's jaw was clenched, but he did not flinch. He was nearly certain that Callie was going to strike him; that look in her eyes couldn't be mistaken for anything but absolute evil. Was she even aware of her actions? She continued to swing her weapon upon the man, who had been dead by the second blow. Dwight had to reach out to the girl and grip her arm tightly to stop her from continuing her attack. Blood had spattered on her and several people around them, brains seeping from the cracks in the man's skull. "That's good, Cal." Dwight said as he pushed her a few steps back cautiously. 

 

And like a switch, Callie's eyes turned bright again and she looked down at her work. "Oh, shit." She laughed and looked up at Dwight. "Sorry, I hope Negan didn't  _literally_ want their heads." She was instructed to gather the hands from the body instead of the head, since she had made too much of a mess. They wrapped up this first stop and continued on several more runs. The truck was the best place for her to be, Dwight assumed, and kept her there as they dealt with other groups. The hands Callie had chopped from her first human victim were sitting on the dash and she couldn't take her eyes from them. She felt sick and her eyes stung. "Did I do this? Shane.. I don't think this was the right thing to do. I don't think you would have done this. Would you?" She whispered as she reached her arm forward lazily.

 

The men all joked together as they climbed into the vehicle and finished their runs and due to Dwight's nast looks any time they tried to talk to Callie, they decided to try talking to her a different time. They pulled into the true compound in which they lived and Callie's heart lurched at the sight of walkers chained to the fences. Fear kicked in and when they all exited the vehicles, she couldn't get herself to grab the hands she had so violently removed from the man she killed. 

 

Negan met the group outside and Dwight pulled him aside momentarily as their goods were being unloaded and stored. The girl stood with the door open and continued to stare at the hands. Once Dwight had finished informing Negan of what had happened, there was a smile that grew on the tall man's face. He excused Dwight to finish his duties and Negan walked to the girl, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Heard you had one hell of a time out there, little girl." 

 

Callie stood in silence as she climbed into the vehicle and sat in the spot she had been in most of the day. She motioned to the hands and looked back at Negan. He decided to climb in and sit in the driver's seat, resting his hands on the steering wheel. He wanted her to speak first and stared at her until she shifted uncomfortably, looking down at her shaking hands. "I-I don't think I liked this job very much." She stuttered. "Shane wouldn't like this." 

 

Negan licked his lips in mild irritation and leaned forward. He stared out the windshield window and had his arms resting in the top of the steering wheel. "Little girl, you ever fuckin' consider that what  _Shane_ would have thought is completely fucking irrelevant now? He's dead, isn't he?" 

 

Callie dropped her head back against the seat and slouched down, staring at the large buildings of the compound. "That doesn't mean I can't consider what he morally would have approved of. I worshipped the ground that man walked on, and I certainly wish it had been Rick who perished in their little tussle of dominance. Shane wasn't out of control like Rick thinks. Hell, Rick is far past the point that Shane was at now. You know, if I had—“ 

 

Negan had leaned over and covered her mouth with one hand of his. "Let's stop this talk. We need you to fucking focus, little girl. You need to be in the present real fucking quick or you won't survive much longer in this  _real_ world. That world you lived in, Rick's world, that's all just fun and games." He was genuinely concerned for the girl. He may be an asshole, but he sure did recognize signs of mental illnesses of sorts. Callie nodded and Negan removed his hand. Speaking of hands, he glanced at the ones on the windshield. "Are those for me?" He asked, already knowing the answer. 

 

"I ruined his face, sir." Callie shifted uncomfortably, not knowing how to act. She had been through such a range of emotions and moods that she was becoming flustered and exhausted. "I-I didn't stop hitting his skull and I ruined his head. I know I fucked up my first project but next time I can just.." She breathed heavily and suddenly felt like she was on fire. "I can't breathe." She gasped and leaned forward and clutched her chest. Negan released a quiet sigh and watched her calmly as she reached a hand to the side to grab his arm. "Negan?" She called in a panic and her vision blurred. Why wasn't he responding? Was she hallucinating? Was she actually fine? 

 

Callie threw herself back against the seat and tilted her head up trying to feel the air filling her lungs, but she couldn't. Negan existed the vehicle and took his jacket off, rolling it up and set it on the ground before reaching in the vehicle to grab the panicking girl. He set her on the ground, head resting on his coat, and sat next to her. "Nothin' I can do, little girl. Just need to let this pass." 


	5. Beginnings of Revival- Wrong Answer, Try Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another bit of a filler? Woof. Sorry about this mess. I'm trying to get my head back together.  
> What direction should I continue this in? Should she slowly take more of a liking to Negan, or should she continue to hold him at arm's length?  
> Should Rodney get a quick greeting and farewell by beautiful Lucille?

Callie hadn't fully lost consciousness at all, but she definitely couldn't see any of her surroundings. Everything that entered her senses was slow and muffled. She swore she saw Dwight and the young man who spoke to her earlier run up. The next thing she knew, she was in a large room on a king size bed. Strong arms slowly settled her on top of the bed.

 

"Dwight, I want you to go get a rag and get it wet. Rodney, I need you to go find some water for her to drink." A woman's voice instructed. She sat on the bed next to Callie and put a hand to a warm forehead.

 

"I feel like I'm on fire, miss." Callie laughed manically. There was an attempt to lift herself up but her arms were weak and she fell back. "I can't breathe." Her heart began to race again as she took quick deep breaths, but could feel nothing. Dwight had jogged back into the room with a soaking wet rag, and the woman frowned at him as she took it and rang it out in the hall before setting it over Callie's forehead.

 

Moments later Rodney, the young man, had entered the room with a few bottles of water. "I wasn't sure how much she would need." He spoke quietly as he set the water on the table next to the bed. There was a moment he stood and watched the girl breathe heavily before taking a step forward to offer some help. "You know, my younger brother suffered from anxiety attacks. A lot of them, actually." His words were slow and unsure. He was fearful of making any decisions about this girl without Negan's approval, especially in Negan's room. Though, the large man was nowhere to be found. 

 

 The woman reluctantly nodded and looked at Rodney. "Knock yourself out, kid." She smiled awkwardly and took a step back. 

 

Rodney stepped forward and knelt beside the bed. He took off the hat he was wearing and shoulder-length black hair fell free. His eyes, which were jade green, filled with sympathy. "Give me something that has patterns. A book, a picture, clothes. Just anything." He quietly requested to Dwight and the woman. As they searched around the room, Rodney focused his attention back to Callie. "Hey, uh, hey Callie. Can you hear me?" Callie nodded, having tried her best to focus on what the trio had been speaking about while she lay breathless in the bed. "Good, great. Say, could you tell me what this is?" He asked. He took a water bottle and held it against the back of her hand. She slowly moved her hand and took the water bottle and began to describe it. 

 

As Rodney was speaking with Callie, sitting close to her and softly holding her hand, heavy boots walked through the compound and into the room. Only the woman and Dwight had noticed his entrance and dare not move when they laid eyes upon his expression. The young man had calmed Callie fairly quickly and the moment Negan could hear Callie softly laughing, he walked forward and grabbed the boy's neck. "What in the ever living  _fuck_ are you doing?" He growled. 

 

Callie sat up quickly and gasped. "Dude, the fuck?! He was helping me!" She yelled and stood on the bed and grabbed Negan by the shoulders. "He wasn't being a creep, dude, chill." She breathed as Negan roughly set the boy down. Rodney lowered his head and quickly exited the room, his face flushed. Callie frowned and looked down at Negan. "Asshole." She muttered. 

 

"Everyone, out." Negan ordered. The woman and Dwight had left rather quickly, but when Callie made an attempt to jump from the bed, Negan wrapped his arm around her waist and threw her over his shoulder. "Now, could you repeat that last word you said to me, little girl?" He asked. He walked to the other side of the room, placing Lucille against the wall and proceeded to remove his boots. 

 

Callie's face was turning red from the blood rushing to her face. She was gripping tightly to Negan as she looked around frantically. "I called you an asshole, did I stutter?" She attempted to sound aggressive, but instead her voice  squeaked. She could feel Negan's chuckle vibrate through his body and hers before he made his way back to the bed and threw her down. "Oh, my my my, look at the sun. It's time to go!" She exclaimed nervously and tried to crawl from the bed. 

 

"You seem to think that you can do things around here and not receive consequence." Negan gritted his teeth as he knelt on the bed and grabbed her legs, dragging her underneath him. "This is a dangerous place you're living in, little girl." 

 

"Dangerous indeed. Everywhere the light touches is my kingdom and it's lookin' a little dark in here. I should really get going." Callie grinned sheepishly and flashed her hands as guns, moving them up and down. "Gotta... uh.. gotta go get that.. uh.." She trailed off as Negan lowered himself closer to her. There was death in his eyes and it captivated her. Though, she wasn't here for some weird ass casual sex. Was there really a need for a constant self reminder to  _not_ sleep with the sociopath whom she wanted to kill her?  "Look, man, I had a long day." She pleaded. 

 

"I felt bad when it was happening, but you're as good as fine now, darlin'." He purred. Callie shuddered when his beard scratched against her skin as he kissed her neck. "I'll make you a deal. You be my wife and you can be as sarcastic and bitchy as you want with the rest of them. I'll add in protection for that boy Rodney." He moved and hovered his face above hers, inspecting her face for a reaction. What he saw enraged him. 

 

Callie began laughing uncontrollably and put her hands against Negan's chest. "Oh, Negan. Why would I be part of your stupid harem?" She asked, using one hand to wipe some tears away. "What do you think I am?" She swallowed hard and her smile faded when she saw Negan's face. Not only was he pissed, but he looked entirely offended. 

 

He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back so it was tilted up and he shifted his legs so they were between hers. "I wouldn't make one more fucking joke if I were you, kid." He growled. 

 

"Negan." She breathed softly. "I am what you would call..  _monogamous_. And having a marriage with the man who I wish would murder me isn't completely logical. Maybe in an alternate apocalyptic universe I would agree, but this  _is_ a joke in itself, Negan." She spoke harshly. Negan released his grip and lingered over her for a few moments before throwing himself off of her and ordered her to leave. Without question she did just that, and grabbed the hat Rodney had taken off.  

 

 

Later that evening Callie had reentered the building for dinner. She had been sitting outside for several hours, replaying the day in her head over and over. She prayed to Shane that whole time, asking him for guidance. She never believed in anything religious, and she never thought of spirits to be real. But this was a difficult time for her, and she needed to feel like there was someone still there with her. 

 

She had no idea it was dinner time until Rodney had run out in search for her. He was missing dinner time to ensure she didn't miss the whole dinner time. They both had a feeling Negan wouldn't be too easy on them and didn't want to risk a damn thing, especially a meal. "Hey! There you are." Rodney smiled, jogging up to her. "I've been looking for you. I bet you're starving, huh?" He smiled and held out a hand to help her from her spot. She took his hand and stood, walking with him. "You know, I had no idea that you and Negan were.. you know..." He trailed off and shrugged as he led her to the commons area. 

 

"Oh, no. We're not. He offered after you left, you know." Callie laughed and waved her hand to dismiss the memory. "I didn't accept, though." Rodney nodded in understanding and instructed her to sit down as he went to get their food. While she was waiting, a few of the men gathered at the table with her, wanting to hear more about her. When she saw them she smiled and greeted them. "You guys here for another round of Who Is She?" 

 

They chuckled and nodded, digging into their food. "Why were your folks cop killers?" One asked with food falling from his mouth. 

 

"It wasn't some intended pact," Callie began, looking at the man with amusing disgust. "They were all drug dealers and criminals and it just sort of happened that way. Sure made my life interesting, though. Any time I was out and about at university I always had the cops drive by extra slow." Rodney had returned and set her plate in front of her. 

 

"Started the show without me?" He teased as he sat. 

 

Callie continued her story as she and the others ate while a few people here and there would walk by and catch whiff and decided to stay and listen. Even Dwight had caught sight of the girl and decided to sit at the table to her right. She gave him a smile when she saw him as she spoke, but the fun hadn't lasted long. Negan had entered the area and was holding his bat on his shoulder, staring intensely at the group of people. "What the shit is going on here?" He asked as he slowed by the table. Callie was sitting on top of the table, empty plate on her lap. Most of the men still were eating and had food on their plates, though it didn't look good to Negan. "Are we fucking behaving ourselves here?" He looked at everyone except Callie. 

 

"We're just enjoying some new stories, sir." One man who was almost the same size as Negan spoke. "She's Canadian." 

 

Everyone around laughed and Callie rolled her eyes. "Midwest isn't Canada, Johnny boy." 

 

"Your accent says otherwise." John smiled and gobbled down the rest of his food. 

 

Negan surely was interested in the girl's stories, but didn't feel comfortable with the amount of attention she was receiving from his men. The only thing he could do was nod and continue on his way to rid of his dishes, straining to hear the young girl speak about her life before hell. But with all that god damn laughing, he couldn't hear shit. He would linger for nearly an hour, making small talk with Dwight, before everyone cleared for after-dinner chores. As the girl was walking to the designated kitchen area, Negan had followed her and cornered her. 

 

"Oh, sorry." She said awkwardly as she face planted into his chest. "I-I didn't see you." She tried to walk around him, but he stepped in front of her path. "Negan." She said firmly. 

 

He dropped the bat from his shoulder and relaxed his body. He walked her up against a wall and once she was firmly pressed against it, he dropped his bat. With one hand he leaned against the wall and with his gloved hand he took her face in his hand and made her look up at him. "I won't be doin' you any harm, and neither that boy. My offer still stands, little girl. You're new and you don't understand how things work. I'll give you some time to figure this fucking shit right the fuck out before you give a final answer. Do you understand?" His voice was unnervingly calm and honeyed, and if she dare to think it; desperate. His grip on her face softened but his hand remained, his thumb caressing her cheek. 

 

"Y-yes, sir." She whispered shakily, nodding her head. 

 

Negan's face twisted into a triumphant grin and he leaned forward, brushing his lips against her ears as he breathed, "Good little girl." 


	6. Beginnings of Revival- Wasted Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more of a filler, sorry!  
> Next chapter will be a little more focused on her memories of Shane.  
> Likely will be posting two chapter updates-- one now and one later tonight.

Callie wanted to run and hide away after her encounter with Negan, but Rodney had come to her aid after the man had stomped off. “Come on, I’ll show you one of my nightly chores.” He smiled. “It’s pretty simple and far less intense than having to chop someone’s skull in half.” His teeth were still so perfectly white, despite the amount of time the apocalypse had been ruling. His tanned skin was so soft and his grip so gentle. How could such an angel exist among such beasts?  

 

Callie quietly followed him as he gestured towards the fences as they leisurely strolled along the fence lines. “A few times a day some of us are sent out here to check the fences to make sure everything is secure and the Deadies are where they’re supposed to be.” He explained. 

 

Callie snorted and looked at the boy. “Deadies?” She went to run a hand through her blonde hair and accidentally slapped off the hat she had taken from Negan’s room—the hat that belonged to Rodney. “Oh, shit! Hey, look. I found your hat.. again.” She stopped abruptly and picked the hat up and reached out her hand to give it to the boy. 

 

It took him a moment to respond to her gesture. He was just slightly taller than her, standing at five foot, ten inches. Well, that was a good five inches on her. Her blonde hair moved lightly in the evening breeze, and her eyes were focused happily on him—those brown eyes locked onto his and paralyzed his body. “You uh,” he choked on his words and coughed before clearing his throat and trying again. “You can keep wearing it.” He nodded bashfully, a pink undertone rising on his dark skin. 

 

The girl shrugged and put the hat back on sloppily as she began to walk again. “So then what happens when—“ She was cut off by the soft touch of Rodney’s hand reaching out to her to tuck her hair back behind her ears so it didn’t get in her face. This was getting weird and she was haunted by the indirect threat towards the boy from Negan. “Ah, thanks. Um, but what happens if the fences aren’t secured?” She cleared her throat and nodded towards the fence as she placed her hands in her back pocket. 

 

Rodney took a quick breath and focused his attention on her question. “Well, we just get some people together and fix it, I guess?” He was at a loss for words and wasn’t sure how to proceed normally, so he went the route of focusing questions on her. “You said you were in university before this all happened, how old are you?” He asked.

 

“I’m 22 now.” She sighed. “I was down here for some time before, though. I knew the area in Georgia pretty well. I did an internship there.” She kicked some rocks she passed by and stared at the ground. 

 

“Oh?” Rodney looked to her and saw the troubled expression on her face. “What were you in Georgia interning for?” 

 

“I’ll tell you, but I don’t want anyone else to know.” Callie started. “I was interning at a sheriff's station, which is how I knew Rick and his old partner Shane. I was going through my major courses and was able to intern at 19 years old and came down every summer.” Her heart skipped and tears formed in her eyes. “It was honestly the greatest time, but of course everything goes wrong when things are looking up.” She laughed pathetically. 

 

Rodney frowned and looked over at the fences. “Why don’t you want people to know?” 

 

“Because I don’t want it to be used against me. Especially by Negan. He has already seen too much, honestly. But the less information he knows, the less likely he can fuck with me.” She withdrew her hands from her pockets and crossed her arms. 

 

“Well, no worries. I’ll make sure to help keep you safe.” Rodney laughed and awkwardly swung an arm around her shoulder. Callie laughed awkwardly and unsuccessfully tried to relax under his touch. “As for me, I’m twenty four. I went to school for—“ 

 

Rodney fell on the ground and began to scream in pain. Callie jumped and looked to see a Walker tearing flesh from his leg. “Oh, fuck _me_.” She groaned. Perfect example of how good things always go wrong. She reached for her machete, but it wasn’t with her. “Shit fucking cocks.” She grabbed Rodney and drug him several feet from the Walker before searching for him and finding a knife. 

 

Rodney lay on the ground groaning and blubbering as Callie killed the walker and began sawing his leg off. “What are you doing?!” He screamed, holding his leg just above where she was cutting. 

 

“Saving your life.” She responded rather rudely and kept looking over her shoulder for more Walkers. She couldn’t locate where the Walker came from, so she focused on removing his leg, just below his knee. 

 

Three men approached at high speed on foot, two responding to her medical and the other on watch. “Do you have anything move effective?” Callie asked in frustration. One man had to hold Rodney down while she cut, and the other took out an axe and handed it to her. “This’ll have to do.” She shrugged before slamming the weapon down on his leg. 

 

The entire ordeal took less than two minutes, but felt like three hours for both her and Rodney. She ripped off the bottom half of her shirt and tied it above Rodney’s open wound before instructing two of the men to bring him in for immediate treatment and took the third man with her to find where the Walker had come from. No more than fifteen feet back there was a large hole in the fence that several Walkers were trying to push through.

 

“Go get something to secure this fence, I’ll work on clearing these fuckers out.” Callie commanded before taking the knife she got from Rodney and attacked the Walkers through the fence. As the man was leaving, one woman and one man came running over for assistance. 

 

“What happened?” The woman asked, coming to a standstill as her partner began killing Walkers, which were gathering more quickly. 

 

“Questions later, killing now!” Callie shouted over her shoulder, trying to clear the area. The woman’s face betrayed her anger and she violently began to take out Walkers. 

 

 

 

By the time the third man had come back, the Walkers were mostly dead and they were able to easily secure the fence with some extra barbed wire they had. There was no way in hell Callie would touch that shit, so she made him do it himself and sat on the ground to observe. 

 

“Well, what the fuck do we have here?” Callie groaned at the sound of the jolly voice and laid down. “We have a compromised fence, do we fucking not?” 

 

“We _did_. It’s fixed now.” Callie panted. She wiped sweat from her face before letting her arm fall above her head. 

 

Negan did a double take of his view of Callie before walking over and nudging her in the ribs with his boot. “Where the shit did your top go?” 

 

Callie was so exhausted she didn’t want to respond. She rolled to her side facing her back towards Negan and yawned. “Rodney.”  

 

“What the  _fuck_?” If he were made of tin, anyone within a five mile radius would have been able to hear his temper flare and whistle like a kettle. 

Callie rolled her eyes and turned to face the man staring at her who was very obviously screaming internally. “I chopped his leg off, Negan. Relax. He got bit and I saved him.” 

 

Negan knelt down and grabbed her throat and lifted her towards him. “And what the fuck made you think that we save our men like that?” 

 

Callie placed her hands on his wrist and choked. His hand was much tighter around her neck than he usually held and it felt like he was going to snap it right in half. She wasn’t even able to form any words. With a shaking hand, she reached to Negan and rested her hand softly against his throat, tapping on his windpipe with her index finger. He muttered an apology before letting go. “Fuck, Negan. Be gentle, will you?” She held her throat in pain. 

 

Negan still remained kneeling next to her and saw the mark he had left on her skin. When she spoke to him, she looked up at him in mild fear but forced herself to stay amused. His heart lurched and it took every ounce of his control to not pick her up and bring her to his room. 

 

“I made a friend here, okay? I thought you wanted me to feel a part of this stupid community. I saved the only person who isn’t _horrible_.” Callie spat and lifted herself from the ground. 

 

“Callie.” Negan called as he stood straight. She stopped and glared at the man. “Thank you—for taking initiative to fix all of this. I appreciate it.” He was sincere in his words but it was clear that the girl held no belief in this. After all, she _did_ just complain about how awful everyone here was. How was she to know he wasn’t trying to suck up so she could be _another_ wife? 

 

The building was quite dark when she entered and had a hard time finding where she was supposed to be. Luckily, she ran into John amidst her searching for Rodney. “Oh, I can show you, doll.” He had smiled and led her directly to Rodney. “I already heard about your tale of saving him, I’m proud of you.” John patted her on the back before leaving her with Rodney and a few women who were tending to him. 

 

“Rodney, hey.” Callie spoke softly as she approached the bed. He weakly moved his head in her direction and partially opened his eyes to see the girl. “I really hope you’re okay with what I did.” Her voice was full of caution and apology, unsure of her actions. 

 

Rodney smiled and lifted an arm up, holding his hand open. Callie grabbed his hand and returned his smile. “I’m still alive, thanks to you.” He clearly struggled to speak. 

 

“Rest tonight, Rodney. I’ll come back in the morning and check on you.” Callie patted his hand before letting go. She exited the room and found herself wandering the halls until she found herself in the commons area where she and the others had been eating. “This’ll do.” She shrugged and walked to one of the tables before laying on top of it and crossed her arms. 


	7. The Beginnings of Revival- Sweet Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested a bit of her time with Shane, so I decided to just make it into a dream-memory.   
> Any other requests, let me know!

_“Hey, intern, where’s that coffee at?” A husky voice teased. Callie jumped at her desk and looked up expectantly—he was already back from his call._

 

_“I didn’t know you’d be back so soon, Deputy Walsh.” The girl stuttered nervously and stood so quickly from her spot that her chair fell backwards._

 

_Shane smirked at the girl and continued walking through the building towards the break room. “Gotta keep up, sweetheart.”_

 

_Callie’s heart skipped and she smiled as she frantically picked up her chair and slid it into its designated spot by the desk. “Um, Deputy?” She ran to catch up to him and nodded in thanks as he held the door for her. “When will I be able to help with dispatching? You see, it’s hard to know when you’re done with calls. And I don’t want your coffee to be cold if you’re gone too long and—“_

 

_Shane chuckled and patted the girl on her head. “No need to worry if it’s cold or not, intern. Coffee is coffee.” He walked to the machine and began making coffee, peeking back at the girl who was silently watching him. “What, do I got somethin’ on my face?” He grinned._

 

_“Oh, no. Sorry. I uh, I’m just..” Her face drained and her palms began to sweat. “I think I’m going to go out for lunch. I’ll be back.” Her legs shook as she made her way to the door._

 

_The man’s eyes focused intensely on her as she stumbled with herself. He stared at her in confusion with one eyebrow raised. “Are you havin’ some type of heat stroke? I bet you Minnesota folk don’t take the heat very well.” He shook his head as he set his items down and met Callie at the door. “Come here.” He spoke softly as he grabbed her hand and led her to the table, sitting her down. He put a hand to her forehead. “You seem to be pretty hot to me.”_

 

_Callie’s brown eyes widened at his statement and she awkwardly swatted his hand away. He knew very well what he was doing. The department was small and rumors ran fast, so once she had told one of the dispatchers she had a crush on Shane, he had been doing everything in his power to make the girl wiggle under his power. “Deputy Walsh, I appreciate your effort but we Minnesotans can mind our heat just fine, thanks.” Though, it had been far hotter than she was used to. She was several weeks into her internship of the summer and she was surprised she hadn’t melted, or had a_ real _heatstroke._

 

_The man stood upright and held back a smile. “See, I don’t think that’s right. Why don’t I join you for lunch? It’ll be my treat.” He licked his lips before biting his lower lip in satisfaction to see the look of sheer panic on her face._

_“No. I think I’m fine.” Callie furiously shook her head and held her hands up. “Really.” She stood and straightened her clothes out as Rick Grimes entered the room, instantly smiling when he saw the two in there._

 

_“Well howdy, intern.” He nodded and tipped his hat at the girl before shooting Shane a teasing look._

 

_“Howdy, eh.” Callie shot some pointy-gun fingers at Rick. “Are we delivering some delicious justice to our folks out there?” She faked a heavy Minnesotan accent._

 

_Shane rolled his eyes and leaned against the counter as Rick continued the coffee making. “You know, Rick, it seems like our intern here is having a case of heatstroke. She insists I let her go out alone for lunch. That’s not delivering justice, is it, Rick?” Shane’s face had triumph written all over it as Rick’s face filled with mock surprised._

 

_“How dare you take away a Deputy’s will to want to serve the people?” Rick gasped before winking._

 

_“I even told her I’d treat her.” Shane added with feigning disappointment._

 

_Rick put his hand over Shane’s heart before sighing with relief. “I was worried your heart was broken.”_

 

_Callie threw her hands up in defeat. “Fine. Deputy Walsh,_ please _escort me to lunch, and_ please _pay for it.”_

 

_Rick clapped his hands for Shane. The gloating deputy walked out of the break room with his favorite intern. “Justice has been served. And soon, lunch.” He commented, making sure the other few desk workers could hear. They looked on with envy as Shane held the door for Callie as they exited the building._

 

_“Deputy Walsh to dispatch.” Shane spoke into his radio as he opened the car door for the girl. “Intern and I will be Code Seven.” He walked to the driver’s side and entered. “Do you remember that one, intern?” He asked as he buckled himself._

 

_Callie took notice of his law-abiding actions and followed them. “Code Seven is uh.. meal break?” She replied unsure._

 

_Shane nodded as he turned the car on, shifted gears, and took off. “Correct.” It was about five minutes until they arrived to a small restraint. Shane once again opened and held doors for the girl as they walked together._

 

_“Booth or a table?” An elderly lady had asked with a gentle smile._

 

_Shane looked to Callie who shyly shrugged. “Booth.” He guessed and finalized the decision once he saw the smile on her face. He gestured for her to sit and sat across from her as she immediately buried her blushing face into a menu. “We’ll both have Cherry Coke.” Shane requested when the waitress asked for drinks._

 

_“How did you know?” Callie asked, peeking from behind her menu._

 

_“Because that’s all you ever drink at work.” Shane responded coolly as he scanned the menu. “I think I’m going to get the double cheeseburger meal.” He looked up at Callie, waiting for her to speak._

 

_“Um,” She began shakily. “I just want the.. the chicken tenders.” She cleared her throat and started down at the table. Shane nodded silently with a smile and flagged down the waitress who was talking to a coworker. As he ordered their meals Callie grabbed their menus and prepared them for the waitress to put away, the lady thanking her and running to get their drinks and to put their order in._

 

_Moments later their drinks were set in front of them and Callie grabbed hers with desperation. She was a very anxious person and having something to play with helped calm her nerves, though not as much as she’d like._

 

_“So I hear you’re gunna have to move out of your place real soon.” Shane spoke roughly.  When she nodded, he pressed further. “Why’s that?”_

 

_“The girl is coming back from Brazil a lot sooner than she expected. I think the guy she was dating broke up with her and kicked her out.” Callie shrugged. “I’ll find another place to live, it’ll be no big deal.”_

 

_Shane nodded and froze when his eyes landed on a man who was sitting diagonally from him, just out of Callie’s line of sight. The man looked to be in his mid-thirties and had a long beard. He was wearing a large coat and a winter hat. “Callie.” Shane spoke slowly, not taking his eyes from the man. “I need you to stay right here, okay? Do you remember what 10-66 is?”_

 

_She paused and looked to Shane in confusion, but knew something was happening. 10-66—Suspicious person. “Shane?” She questioned quietly as he slowly raised himself from the table. There weren’t many people in the restaurant which meant lots of open tables, so why was the man sitting so close?_

 

_With his hands on his belt, Shane  casually approached the man and spoke lightly. “’Afternoon.” He nodded. Callie turned her head to see what was happening and her stomach flipped. She’d seen that man before, following them around for weeks. She stood and walked up behind Shane quickly, arriving just as the man removed a gun from his jacket._

 

_“No!” She shouted and yanked Shane back so violently he hit the floor. The man in the coat fired his gun which had hit her instead of his intended target; Shane. She felt no pain but had stumbled backwards. She struggled to run at the man but her vision became blurry._

 

_“Drop the weapon!” Shane yelled as he stood with his gun drawn. He cautiously used one hand to speak into his radio. “Dispatch, we’ve got a 10-71 here, intern is hit. We need units to respond immediately.” He aired the address they were at and spoke calmly to the man who had just shot Callie. “You know, I don’t appreciate_ my _girl getting shot here, man. Let's both put our weapons down, alright?” Shane said._

 

_Callie had since sank to the floor. She was hit in the stomach area and was losing a lot of blood. She tried to focus as Shane spoke to the man, though her ears rang and she couldn't hear their discussion. Minutes passed by and she began to feel more and more weak. She saw the man pull the gun on himself, Shane winced and paused momentarily before turning his attention to her._

 

_“Callie? Callie!” Shane called, applying pressure to her wound. His voice echoed through her ears as her eyes rolled back._

 

What a way to die, _she thought. Him filling every last one of her senses before death. What a truly perfect way to leave this place._

 

As Callie faded in her dream, she felt her stomach lurch and she jolted awake as she fell from the table she’d been sleeping on.


	8. The Beginnings of Revival- Loss of Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a short thing for you all?
> 
> I am very sick, concentration is hard, and I have no idea in which direction to kick this story into! This series is already 8 chapters

Negan had decided it was a good idea for Callie to start going on runs that required the reaping of punishments. She could have sworn that he was making petty calls of punishment just so he could hear the story of how it went at dinner. It was also decided upon by the great lord and leader that she take on all of Rodney's chores, considering she chopped off a good part of his leg.

 

Today's run didn't seem to be too different at first glance. In just the three days her kill count had gone from one to five, today bringing it to possibly six or seven. The men she went with found her kills to be amusing, so the number had a chance of going higher. John had already given her the nickname  _The Singing Reaper_ , as she always sang softly as she was killing. The issue of her disconnecting and needing someone there to bring her back was still a heavy burden for not only her, but those around her. 

 

"Try to keep hold of yourself today, would you?" Dwight sighed as he and others made their way through the woods. They had a runner on their hands and were going to leave Callie with finding him, but when she protested with her machete to Dwight's crotch, he decided to take a few men with him to help her.

 

"This problem could be solved by not fucking killing people." Callie suggested. "Or maybe even not making  _me_ do the killing?" 

 

"Negan's orders. He must see potential in you." John commented. 

 

Callie rolled her eyes as they entered a small clearing. "Stop." She held her hand out. "This doesn't feel right. Go back, guys." She whispered. As she began to back up, shots from an automatic weapon rang throughout the brush. "Shit." She hissed as she turned and ran back into the maze of trees close behind Dwight. John had gotten hit in the leg and he called out in pain, crawling to a tree and leaning against it. 

 

"Drop your weapons and come out." The voice had been different and far deeper than the man who they were chasing. "You're cornered. No more killin' us." 

 

Dwight and Callie looked to each other and nodded. He took her machete and tucked it in her belt behind her back, pulled her shirt over it, and handed her one of his handguns he had on him before they both walked out with their hands up. "You know, it might be a good idea to know what the word 'cornered' means. This is a place full of trees, not a room with no place to go." Callie said. She noted two men with guns stood immediately before her and Dwight, a third coming into view seconds later. She and Dwight dropped their guns on the ground.

 

"Alright, time to go back to camp." The men said, the man they were chasing coming out from behind a tree, all seemly to have missed John's presence. Callie and Dwight turned around with their hands raised and walked all the way back to camp, Callie hoping and praying they wouldn't see her machete under her shirt. 

 

When they returned to the camp they were retrieving items, and heads, from, the situation got a lot more tense. Negan's men had already finished packing what they wanted and were lounging around but immediately drew their weapons when they saw the scene unfolding upon them. "Hey, guys." Callie said cheerfully. "Looks like we pissed some people off. Surprising, eh?" 

 

"Let us live and you can take your people back." One man said. 

 

"You can just kill  _me_ right now, please. There's no getting out of this group." Callie feigned fear as she softly spoke to the man. "You have no idea what they do to you there." The man momentarily was lost in her words but quickly recovered. "You think I'm lying? You've seen what they make me do." She slowly lowered her arms and forced her voice to become more panicked. "Killing me would be a huge favor."

 

"We could take you in here." The man lowered his gun and his eyes were full of worry.

 

Callie smiled softly and stepped closer to him. "Please." She whispered as she grabbed the barrel of his gun. "I'd be so much happier here." The man nodded and stood in front of her and was about to declare a new deal. He didn't get very far with his words when Callie had reached behind herself and pulled out her machete, striking him in the side of the neck. The other two gunmen jumped into action, one grabbing her by the hair and the other going to shoot her. 

 

John had been waiting behind in the trees and shot one men before he could pull the trigger and he held his sights on the man holding Callie by her hair. "Tell me when to shoot, Lady!" He called.

 

"This one is mine." Callie replied, groaning in pain. "Shit, dude, loosen up." She grabbed his wrist to try to soften his grip. "You're so going to regret pulling my hair like this you stupid asshole." Her temper was growing shorter as the seconds went by. Her machete had landed just out of her reach and she had no immediate weapons.  

 

"He's in my sights!" John yelled. 

 

"No! He's mine!" Callie shouted and used her thumbs to dig into the base of his wrist, causing him to release his grip. She quickly stood and kicked him in the back of his knees and shoved him to the ground. "You fucking pull my hair you petty piece of shit?" She panted. She stepped on his throat and stared him in the eyes before stomping down. As the man choked from her blow, she grabbed her machete and swung it with all her might. The crack of his skull echoed in the camp and she stepped on his head to pull her machete out to continue the beating. 

 

Minutes had passed and Dwight stepped forward to stop her, but to his surprise, Negan had stepped forward. "I wanted to see this fucking shit for myself." Negan chuckled when he saw the confusion in Dwight's face. "She really doesn't stop, does she?" He stepped closer to her to inspect her face. Her eyes were distant, almost as if her soul had completely left her body, and there was no sign of any emotion. "Alright, Callie." Negan cleared his throat, stepping in front of her. "Callie?" 

 

"You have to physically stop her, sir." Dwight commented quickly. 

 

Negan bit his lip unexpectedly and moved to her side, grabbing her arm as she swung it up with one hand and forcing the weapon from her hand with his other hand. "Callie, get your shit together." He said roughly as he threw her machete to the ground and gripped her tightly. Once again, like a switch, Callie seemed to return to reality. Her eyes filled with their normal brightness and now her face turned bright red seeing Negan's face so close.

 

"What the fuck are you doing here?" She asked, squirming under his grip. 


	9. The Beginnings of Revival-Short-Lived Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Callie needs to check herself, eh?  
> Sorry this one is also a bit short!  
> Also, if you're interested, I started a series (only one chapter is currently out, but more will be coming!) of Shane and Callie's time. It's called "Before This Hell".

It was realized that when you mixed Callie's anger with horror, she would be a handful to handle. Negan left the men with just two vehicles to cram into for the rest of their calls while he _had_ to drag Callie to the truck and shoved her in. He saw the threat in her eyes as her arm twitched, getting ready to hit him. There was no need to make a bigger scene, so he bear hugged her and carried her for a few feet before deciding to just throw her over his shoulder and held her legs together so she couldn't kick him. 

 

"I swear to god Negan put me down right fucking now!" Callie screamed, pounding her fists on his back. "I'm gunna die up here!" The ground seemed to move up and down as she stared down in fear. There were few things worse than someone throwing her over their shoulder like this; what if he dropped her on accident? Or on purpose? "I'm gunna puke all over your stupid fucking jacket." 

 

Negan yanked open the truck door violently and set the girl down on the ground before pushing her towards the interior of the truck. "Get in the fucking vehicle." His voice was deep and she'd never heard this tone before, she shivered and goosebumps ran across her body. She clenched her jaw and continued to face him as she backed up against the truck and blindly reached back to use the steering wheel to help hoist her into the truck. Her face almost betrayed her fear as she focused on keeping the anger present, though it did not matter 'a singular fucking shit' to Negan because he could  _feel_ her fear. When she wasn't moving quickly enough, he lifted her by her waist and moved her back so he could sit in the vehicle. "You're going to learn some fucking respect, little girl." He growled as he started the vehicle and drove off.

 

Callie's heart felt like it was trying to force itself out of her chest and she couldn't identify anymore if she was still pissed off or if she was now scared for her life. It was thrilling for her, in a way, because maybe now was the moment she would be able to see Shane again. Though, if Negan knew better, he would keep her alive so she could suffer. She wondered if provocation would help or worsen the situation. "You fucking  _asshole."_ Callie shoved the man's shoulder with both of her hands which caused him to swerve. Instead of stopping, he pressed his foot harder on the gas. "The fuck are you going to do to me? Make me live?  _Kill_ me? You can't do anything to me that hasn't already been done. There's no punishment!" Callie hit him on the shoulder once again, though not as hard.

 

Negan drove in silence to the area in the woods where they had met and pulled to a very abrupt stop. He held his arm arm as he stopped to catch Callie so she didn't get hurled into the dashboard. "Get out." He said and looked at her blankly. When she stared at him in disbelief, he slammed his hands on the steering wheel and laughed. "I said, get the fuck out." 

 

Callie clenched her jaw and hit him one more time before exiting the car through the passenger door as the man watched her. She retrieved her machete and stared at the vehicle as she walked backwards. If she couldn't fuck Negan up, then she would fuck the truck up. "Fuck you." She muttered as she began walking quickly to the car, positioning her machete firmly in her hand so it was sticking up diagonally. She lowered her body as she moved. 

 

"Oh, no the fuck you do not." Negan spoke quickly with rage as he exited the vehicle and stepped in front of the girl expecting her to stop. She did not. Negan smacked her hand that held the machete, which dropped, and he put her in a choke hold. "Little girl, you need to calm the  _fuck_ down, you hear me?" He grunted as he struggled to hold the girl who was thrashing in his grasp.

 

Callie dug her nails into his arm as she tried to break from his hold. "Just let me go." She whimpered. Her energy was draining, and now her anger turned into hopelessness and a few tears began to escape from her eyes. "Please, Negan. Just do it." 

 

He let her go and put his foot on the handle of her machete. "You need to fucking control yourself." He spat. "How do you expect to live when you—"

 

Callie laughed in disbelief and turned away, walking down no particular path. "You are not the man I thought you were. 'How do you expect to live'? We both know very fucking well that is bullshit. Who do you think you are, asshole." 

 

Negan could hardly hear her words as she walked away, though he knew what she complaining about. He felt a twinge of guilt keeping her as his own, but that feeling quickly subsided. This was the new world order and he shouldn't give two shits. Maybe one, but two was too much. His thoughts prior to her wanting to attack the vehicle were to let her sit out here for the night, but seeing as she planned to just leave right then and there, he had to put a stop to her behavior. "Where the fuck do you think you're going?" He smiled slyly, rage and irritation dripping from his words. It took him only a few steps with his long legs to catch up to her and he grabbed her shoulder, turning the girl to him and grabbed her face in his hands. There he paused, seeing the girl's tears run from her eyes. No fucking way was he going to yell at her, what with her crying and weak. "No more fucking spunk now that you're caught, huh?" This was more of a provocation from his part; he didn't want to deal with a crying girl nor feel any more guilt. 

 

Callie's breaths were deep and heavy as she raised her hands and put them over Negans. "I don't understand why you won't just do it?" She whispered, squeezing her eyes shut and gently held Negan's hands. A strange feeling washed over the man and he became entranced in her presence. Never had she shown him this gentle side of her, and he hadn't expected she ever would. The tears fell on his hands and he froze in place and it felt like the world around him began to spin and rewind to before the apocalypse; a time where he was able to be gentle and warm without threat or fear. 

 

Negan kissed her forehead then moved down to her lips only to be interrupted, just moments away from connecting, by snapping twigs and groaning voices.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing saucy. Just awkward. All of it is awkward.
> 
> P.S. I am rereading everything from Chapter 1 and realizing details are missing and I apologize if it's bothersome. I have about three different versions of each chapter written out and sometimes I forget to include important details into a l l of them. I'll work on that.

The snap back to reality was murky. 

 

Callie's heart had been beating so quickly before the Walkers arrived. The warmth of his lips on her forehead filled her body with a feeling she hadn't felt since Shane had last embraced her. When Negan began to lower his head the girl was sure she would fall over as her head spun, her body freezing in place in preparation for the tender moment that never came. As soon as she heard the twigs breaking and the growling, her heart sank. Everything happened quickly, but she had been so caught up in the moment it was as if she was startled from a deep slumber; things moved in slow motion. 

 

Negan was furious for a multitude of reasons, the top two being of the fact that Walkers just ruined his moment and the fact that this moment was even happening. He should never let his guard down, he couldn't have sweet moments like this. This was how people got hurt by Walkers and, more importantly, other people. It took several moments for the both of them to move from where they were standing although Negan jumped into action sooner than she. There were only three Walkers, so Negan had taken them down very quickly and easily. 

 

As he was clearing the Walkers, Callie had crossed her arms uncomfortably and began walking back to the truck. She picked up her machete that was still on the ground and glanced back to see Negan approaching her with fire in his eyes. She turned her gaze away and entered the truck through the driver's side as Negan walked up to the door and grabbed her arm, pulling her close. She almost fell from the vehicle and caught herself by bracing herself against Negan's chest. "This is some fucking fucked up romance movie shit." Her voice shook as she spoke softly. Her eyes were wide as she looked at him and wasn't sure what to expect as his grip tightened around her bicep. 

 

Negan's eyes were heavy with a mixture of emotions that made it difficult to read what he was thinking. Hell, _he_ wasn't even sure what he was thinking. That craving he suffered was screaming at him. It was banging on the walls of his mind, pleading for him to take just one more action towards his ownership. His hand loosened and took her face in both of his hands once again, staring intently into her eyes before his gaze was distracted by the girl's tongue slowly glossing over her lips, her being completely unaware of her actions. His hands held her face more tightly as he brought himself closer as a thought came to him; she needed to be punished. 

 

Callie had closed her eyes to brace herself, but the kiss never came. Though, it surely was nearly there. She could feel his breath against her face and the brush of his facial hair. His lips sat so lightly on hers and when she moved to further the kiss, he held his grip and didn't allow it. He could feel her breathing increase and felt the lightness of her lips as she moved her mouth in attempts to lure the man's mouth closer. A whimper of anticipation escaped from her and that was all Negan could bear. He let her go and shoved her further into the car and slammed the door behind him. He started the vehicle and headed back to camp. 

 

She felt heavy with awkwardness and decided to crawl through the window to get to the bed of the truck. When Negan got upset and asked what she was doing, she simply replied with, "Fuck off." Negan couldn't help himself but to watch her squeeze herself through the window, having trouble getting her hips through and nearly drove off the road from staring at her ass for so long. "Watch what you're doing, asshole!" She yelled as she nearly bounced around the bed of the truck. 

 

Negan took a deep breath and quietly laughed to himself. "I was watching al-fucking-right, but I'm not doing it. Not fuckin' yet." Thankfully she hadn't heard his remark and they sat in silence the rest of the way to camp. When they pulled in, it was already time to eat. 

 

Callie jumped from the truck and hurried inside and was stopped quickly by Dwight, who was oddly concerned. "What did he do?" He asked, walking alongside her to dinner. "You guys were gone for some time, I was worried he was digging your grave." They approached the typical table where Callie and the others sat. 

 

Callie squinted at Dwight and looked around, making sure no one was close. "Does he ever just.. tease? As punishment?" She licked her lips and sighed, continuing to look for eavesdroppers. The blonde rolled his eyes and nodded before walking to go get food, not believing what she had just implied. John entered the area with a smile on his face and waved. All throughout dinner he hadn't asked about Negan, likely due to the fact that her face was still a deep red color and it hadn't faded much. 

 

"So," a man named Richard began, "how bad was the punishment?" He grinned when he saw Callie's eyes widened and she stared at her plate. "I see you can still walk fine." The table erupted in laughter as she wiped her hand over her face and sighed, looking away from them all. A few men chimed in, playing on the joke, enjoying her panic under their stares. Eventually she had stood with food still partially in her mouth. 

 

"Sorry, boys, nothing happened." She mumbled through food. "Now," she swallowed and cleared her throat, "I have a few things to go do." 

 

"Like the boss?" Richard snickered. 

 

"More like Rodney." Callie blurted, not intending to imply she was going to go  _do_ Rodney. Though, with how Negan had affected her and left her, she probably wouldn't pass it up if he offered. The entire room fell silent after her statement and she turned to walk, not wanting to deal with them any longer. She wandered the halls until she came across Rodney's room. She hadn't seen him since the day she removed his leg and she felt guilty for not having visited him sooner. Before she knocked she heard him call her from him bed. 

 

"Callie!" He sounded cheerful yet exhausted as he greeted her, waving her in. "I heard about your behavior recently. I've been worried." He frowned as she sat on the edge of his bed. 

 

"I'm sorry. It's been pretty crazy, lately. Quite literally." She laughed. "It kind of feels like there's no escape. The end of the world, friends betraying friends, humanity showing it's true colors of brutality. It's a rough place to be in, this world." Her head slowly moved around the room as she spoke, trying to find something to concentrate on. 

 

Rodney grabbed her hand and smile softly. "Things are bad, but there always seems to be something good." Callie felt a little uncomfortable, but didn't more nor react. He was nice, and very charming, but he seemed to have grown to her very quickly. And what would Negan do if he saw this? What was left of Rodney's leg may grow shorter. 

 

"I admire your ability to see the good in things." Brown eyes met with emerald. "I'm not sure that the positive you see is something you view clearly." 

 

Rodney frowned once again and pulled her down towards him, grasping onto her biceps. "There's potential." He spoke roughly. "Anyone can see it, and they all do. I'm sure that's why Negan took you in, isn't it?" He questioned, anger showing in his face. Callie stared at the boy with concern and confusion. "Negan  _likes_ you, Callie. He wants you around." 

 

Negan had been outside the door seconds after Callie had entered Rodney's room. If he were honest, he heard what was said during dinner and unconsciously followed her, irritated at the fact she would have the thought of seeking Rodney for release. The man was also caught off-guard by the sudden hostility from Rodney. 

 

"Rodney, you're holding onto me a bit too tightly." The girl laughed nervously. The boy's jaw was clenched and now he was shaking, not taking his stare from her eyes. "Dude, you're kind of freaking me out. Can you just let me go?" 

 

"Let you go..?" Rodney scoffed. "You're a treasure. One of the few free women who isn't chained in by some sick slavery for protection. Why would I let you escape from me?" He pulled her in quickly to kiss her, causing her to yelp. 

 

Negan walked through that door with such might and rage that the two young adults were sure he would burst like an atom bomb and wipe everything out of existence. He observed the situation for just one second before ripping Callie from Rodney's bed. She had been able to move her hand over her mouth before Rodney had made contact and she was leaning all of her weight backwards away from him. This one second had been too long for Negan as his arms locked around Callie and pulled her away. "What in the shit sucking cocks is going on?" 

 

Callie's head spun as she tried to focus on the situation. Negan had let her down and kept one arm around her shoulder. What the fuck was this, a fight of dominance? She wasn't something to be owned. Was it spring time? Why the fuck was all of this crazy shit happening? "I need to puke." Callie panted. She leaned forward and held her mouth closed with her hand, squeezing her eyes shut. "Scratch that, I need acid." The feeling of Rodney's kiss on the back of her hand continued to linger there as Negan stared wildly at the young man. 

 

"Simple mistake." Rodney shrugged. "She fell over. You can see her, can't you? She's ill. I'm sure whatever you did to her this afternoon—" Callie stepped forward and raised her hand to slap Rodney, but Negan had grabbed her and pulled her away. "See? Aren't you two just cute." He smiled sarcastically. 

 

The girl turned to exit the room, needing somewhere comforting to go. When Negan followed her out, he stopped her just a foot from Rodney's room. "Where the fuck are you going?" 

 

"I was actually hoping I could go pay your wives a visit for a bit." Callie replied awkwardly, holding her hand away awkwardly. "I feel unclean." She couldn't look at Negan, not now. This was embarrassing and definitely ruined her day further. He approved her request and turned to return to Rodney's room. There was no longer that feeling of wanting to protect her friend from Negan; her friend turned out to be some weird-o. 

 

\--

 

Several hours passed as three of the women worked on cheering Callie up and chatted with her. The women were laying on the bed on their stomachs as if it was a high school sleepover and they were admiring their favorite singer. All of them were soft spoken and blushed any time she cracked a joke—which was honestly very often. The young woman was hilarious, she couldn’t help it.

 

“We heard you’re from up North.” One woman suggested. The other two nodded in agreement. “My folks were from Iowa, born and raised.”

 

“Iowa! We’re neighbors.” Callie laughed. “Iowa is a good place, lots of space for cows. You must like farm life, eh?”

 

The woman nodded with light in her eyes. “Oh, yes. It was very fun as a child. It really built me up, all of the boys were afraid of me.” She spoke shyly.

 

“Ah, who needs boys? You’re one pretty lady, I’m sure any one of us would love the privilege of being in your company.” Callie smiled and gestured to the other women and winked, causing the woman’s face to turn bright red.

 

“Flirting with my fucking women?” Negan entered the room quietly, rubbing one of his hands with the other. 

 

Callie pushed herself up quickly, despite the women trying to coax her to stay. “Gotta go, King Kong’s gunna whoop my ass if I say anything else to you lovely ladies.” The women quietly giggled before wiping the amusement from their faces when Negan cleared his throat. “Don’t worry, I’m leaving.” Callie lowered her head as she began to leave. 

 

Negan grabbed Callie’s arm as she passed by him. “You will wait for me in the hallway.”

 

Callie sarcastically saluted the man before walking to the door and pausing. She waved at the women and flirtatiously winked at them. “I’ll be back!” She whispered loudly, blowing a kiss as Negan turned around. “Oops!” She ducked as a shoe flew directly at her head and she ran off. Several minutes passed as she waited for Negan. She ended up sitting on the floor and leaned against the wall, propping her head up against the wall and looked around, finally seeing Negan exit his room. 

 

"You need to stop being Miss fucking Friendly with these men, you hear me?" Negan asked, looking down at Callie who returned his stare. "Do you understand the situation?" He knelt beside her, taking a hand and holding her chin. "These men will fucking ruin you, little girl. You need to not be so open with your shit." 

 

Callie turned her head away and pushed Negan's hand from her face. "I appreciate your version of caring." She stood and gave an effortless smile. "I'll see you around, since you're everywhere." There was a small laugh that escaped from her mouth as she began to walk down the hall to her room, but Negan had stopped her. 

 

"I have shit to be doing tonight. I want you to stay with my women and make sure they're safe." Negan said, putting his hands in his pockets. Callie slowly turned around and stared at him in bewilderment. "It might take a night or two, but it's going to be one hell of a trip. I'm taking a good amount of men with me and I need to make fucking sure someone is here to help watch." 

 

"Although this makes me feel ill, I'll agree. Only because I like over half of those women." Callie walked up to the man and stuck a threatening finger in his face. "This isn't going to coax me to be one of yours, either, so forget about that plan." She hissed as she brushed passed him and back into the room. The women smiled wide when they saw her re-enter the room. "I'm back by popular demand, ladies." Callie opened her arms and smiled, flashing her teeth. 

 

 

This was going to be one hell of a time.


	11. The Beginnings of Revival- Fatality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Callie's turning into even more of a cocky asshole? 
> 
> Also, the only known names of Negan's wives are Amber and Shelly, right?

Callie quickly understood the perks of having women around. She definitely soaked in the attention, though she assumed her time with the women was much different than when they were with Negan. He definitely seemed to only be 'in it' for pleasure when he wanted, but if she had her own harem of women it would purely be for the emotional, and more romantic, aspect of it. It was assumed that Negan had no idea of Callie's orientation, since if he did he may see her as a threat and make more dominating decisions than letting her sleep in a room full of _his_ women.

 

She woke the next day sandwiched between two of the three ladies she had swooned all night; one laying on her side with an arm reached up around Callie's neck and the other underneath Callie's arm, snuggled with an arm around Callie's waist. They all had a long night of emotional conversations of life before the apocalypse and the hardships of dealing with Negan in order to be protected, and Callie had to call it quits for them all once they all got too worked up. Sore from laying in one position, she shifted her body sideways and slowly peeled herself from the entanglement of the two women, one of them stirring awake. "Sorry, just gotta go make sure there's no work that isn't getting done." Callie whispered before walking off the bed and began to dress out of the nightclothes she was borrowed. 

 

Making her way into the hallway, she stretched her arms out in front of her and yawned. Unconsciously, she rested her hands on her belt to ensure quick access to her machete if needed. It was a common stance for officers to do and she had picked up the behavior from interning and also from her real job back at the university as a Public Safety officer. She looked around as she patrolled the area and felt concerned how many men were on base that she didn't know. Most of the ones she got along with and knew well must have gone with Negan on his trip. "M'am." A man's voice called and caused Callie to turn around. "M'am, you're Callie?" He asked and continued once she nodded, "Most of the morning chores are completed. We have men patrolling at the fences and volunteers to bring out food every few hours, and replacements for shifts." Callie slowly nodded and her confusion must have betrayed her as the man laughed. "Negan said you weren't too well informed." 

 

"Considering I'm not the damn leader of this shit hole, I don't see why that would surprise anyone." Callie shrugged and rubbed one of her eyes. "Mind telling me what's going on?" The man began walking and waved her to follow. They exited the building and she shielded her eyes from the blaring sun. Shit, how long did she sleep for? 

 

"There was a mole in our group and Negan decided to pull another stunt like he did with your old group." The man laughed. "Apparently the kid had a small group of his own, but he lied to us and apparently might have been giving out information he shouldn't be." There wa a sigh that escaped his mouth and he paused, looking to Callie. "The name's Donovan. Pleasure to finally talk with you." 

 

Callie chuckled and reached out to shake his hand. "Seems like everyone knows me." She shuddered and glanced around. "Say, who was this mole?" She rubbed the back of her neck and her heart quickened. It better not be... 

 

"Rodney." Donovan replied bluntly. "That kid was always really weird. He did something to piss the boss off and ended up spilling his plan while he was getting an ass beating." Callie's heart sank. She didn't have a very good feeling about this and when she requested Donovan escort her to Rodney's room, he agreed. "I heard you'd wanna see him. I've been bribed with some extra goodies from the next run to make sure you are unharmed today." He winked. His eyes were a light blue color and he stood at five foot eight inches. He was bald, but his facial hair grew in thick and dark brown. 

 

They arrived to his room and Callie stormed in, Donovan leaning against the doorframe. "Wake up, asshole." She demanded, grabbing him by his shirt and yanking him upward. Rodney's eyes shot open and he looked terrified for just a moment before smiling deviously. "Where did you send them?" She hissed. 

 

"You suspect me of something?" He voice was soft and innocent, but his face continued to give away that he had set up something bad. There was no wasting time for Callie and she violently dragged him from the bed and threw him to the ground. She ignored Donovan's chuckles of amusement as she drew her machete and pointed it at Rodney, stepping on his throat. "I like my women rough." He hissed tauntingly. 

 

Callie swung her machete and hit his same leg that had gotten partially removed and he screamed in pain. "I'm not fucking playing games.  _Where_ did you send him?" She forcefully removed the machete that had lodged deeply into his leg and he whimpered, but shook his head. He wouldn't talk. "Then let's start with your other leg." She hacked away at his other leg and paused when Donovan stepped forward. 

 

"Can I ask what you're trying to get out of him?" Donovan asked, genuinely confused. He moved to the bed and sat down, motioning for her to continue. 

 

"I don't trust that this wasn't a setup for Negan." Callie responded, grunting as she sawed away. She was sitting on Rodney's chest and was holding her hand over his mouth. "Give me a pillow, will ya?" Donovan nodded, leaning back to retrieve a pillow from the bed and tossed it to her. "How long ago did they leave?" She asked, placed the pillow over Rodney's screaming face. 

 

"They left this morning. It's about mid-day now." Donovan leaned forward. "I think if you put more weight towards the left, you'll be able to detach it." 

 

Callie nodded thoughtfully. "Thanks." She finally removed his other leg, which she had cut about mid-thigh. "Rodney, I really don't want to waste anymore time. Tell me the truth." She sighed, removing the pillow. 

 

"Fuck you, bitch! I'll still take you as mine, even without legs! Negan will be gone by the end of the day. I can take this place." Rodney laughed hysterically. 

 

Callie's head spun momentarily before quickly standing and using all of her weight to cut Rodney's arm almost cleanly off. "Where did they go?" She asked, beginning to panic. The surprise on Donovan's face was obvious as he stood. 

 

"They went to that same place, doll. I'll take you there." 

\-----

The drive didn't take very long, though it felt like hours to Callie and Donovan. The sun was hot and they could see Negan's men preparing the area. One stepped in front of the vehicle to stop them. "You need to be back at camp." He said, putting his arms against the door.  

 

"Fuck off, I need to see Negan immediately. It's an emergency." She had no time to waste. The man began talking, saying Negan was at the home, and he had no chance to finish his sentence. Donovan arrived outside the home and threw the car into park, letting Callie run into the home. "Negan!" She called. Silence. "Fuck." She spat, running around the home. "Negan!" Her calls began to grow more desperate as it took longer and longer to find him. When she ran up the stairs and burst into one of the rooms, her heart flipped. Negan was laying on the bed, but was he asleep or dead? 

 

She stomped over to his bed and grabbed his shoulders, but before she couldn't even say anything Negan had her on the floor, holding her there. After seeing that there was no threat, he let her go and helped her up. "What in the hell are you off fucking base for?" His temper slowly rose and Callie panted. He stood and stretched, tired from his nap. He was wearing only boxers and moved around the room to dress himself in his usual attire.

 

"Negan, this is a set up." Callie explained what had happened with Rodney. Negan zipped his coat and grabbed Lucille, his finishing touch. The entire time he had seemingly ignored her. "Negan please." She grabbed his arm and stared at him. 

 

"You're supposed to be with my women right now. You can guarantee you'll be the start of my new harem if they all get killed due to your absence." Negan growled, moving away from Callie.

 

Callie had silently followed him around for several hours after she sent Donovan back to camp. Once in awhile she spoke up, trying her best to convince Negan, her gut telling her it wasn't safe. Though, he didn't listen. They arrived to their designated area of reaping at sunset. "Listen, little girl," Negan sighed. "This is under control. They won't be arriving until late tonight, we'll get our sacrifice, then we'll be done." 

 

"Negan, I really don't think..." She trailed as one man ran up, a bit frantically, and told Negan that their targets were already there. Negan looked concerned for a split second before nodding. "I  _told_ you this isn't right." She hit Negan's arm as he was walking away. 

 

" _You_ stay right fuck here, understand? Don't fuck up my performance." Negan swatted her hand away and put a finger on her chest. "I won't hesitate to beat your ass." 

 

Her eyes rolled and she sighed in frustration as Negan made his grand entrance. He walked out from behind a line of trucks and started his speech. She peered through the vehicle windows to watch carefully and after a few moments she froze when she heard breathing behind her. 

 

"Whoa, little lady." A woman whispered when Callie quickly turned around, swinging her fist. "I'm here to help. Rodney told me a lot about you." The woman smiled. 

 

 _Oh, fuck me in the fucking ass._ "Rodney talked about me?" Callie questioned, feigning shyness. "What did he say?" 

 

The woman ducked down along with Callie. "That you're his girlfriend and that you'd help us. They have all our men, there's not too many of us. But there's me and my husband, he's also in Negan's group. He's the one holding the machine gun, look." The woman peered up from a vehicle and pointed to a man who was standing just a few yards from Negan. 

 

"Handsome man." Callie teased, nudging the woman with her elbow. If she was going to shut this down, she needed to be quiet. "Do you have any smaller weapons? My machete is bulky. If Negan does anything, I can run in there and take him out." 

 

The woman nodded and dropped down to her knees. She had a black fannypack around her waist and opened it, taking out a pocket knife. "This work?" She asked. 

 

Callie nodded and took the knife, opening it. "I'll be sure to give this back." She smiled. "What's your name?" 

 

"My name is Andrea." The woman smiled and momentarily Callie felt like she was going to puke. She looked nothing like the Andrea she had known. This Andrea was very thin, five foot five, short black hair, and green eyes. Andrea sat down and looked around as she checked her gun. 

 

"Is your husband still there?" Callie asked, pretending to busy herself with the knife. The woman shifted, facing her back to Callie, and before she could peek her head up Callie grabbed her from behind, placing her hand over the woman's mouth. Callie drug her down on top of her and took the knife, slitting the woman's throat. Though, the woman had let out a scream, indicating Callie didn't cut deep enough. "Oh, fuck." Callie panicked and cut the throat again as she woman reached forward, trying to grab Callie. 

 

The entire forest was silent as Callie jumped up and ran between the vehicles, knife in hand. Andrea's husband saw the knife and the blood and immediately raised his gun. "Breached! Negan, down!" Callie yelled as she ran to him and pushed him with all of her weight. He stumbled backwards and landed on his ass just as the man was shooting his gun. 

 

Negan was pissed for a split second before hearing gunshots and seeing one of his own men, who had been there for months, shot Callie. The people that were captured all stood, beginning to run at their group members. Negan knew they would be taken care of and turned his attention back to the girl who just pushed him. This all happened within seconds, and when he looked back to the girl he saw her on the ground. "Callie!" He yelled and moved to her, kneeling over her body. 

 

Callie was breathing quickly to try to manage her pain. She had been shot in the shoulder. "Negan you should have fucking listened to me." She complained, leaning herself up. Andrea's husband walked over and pointed his gun to Negan, who had been busy watching her with mild horror. Callie took her machete, turned it sideways, and smacked it against the gun just as the man fired it, no bullet hitting Negan. 

 

The chaos had quickly died down, the Saviors taking out their temporary prisoners brutally. Negan had stood quickly and took Lucille to the face of the husband once and helped Callie up. Though, the man had one more fit of fight in him and grabbed a handgun from his belt, shooting blindly and hitting Callie once more, this time closer to the middle of her chest. Negan had been standing beside her and face to reprocussion of the bullet, though it felt as if he took a direct hit. 

 

Callie had been smiling up at him seconds before and when that bullet went through her, she tried to grab onto his chest, but couldn't find her grip and she fell to her knees. Dwight had showed up seconds after and stabbed the man in the head before looking to see Negan kneeling beside the girl, trying to put pressure on the wound. "Don't you fucking go out on me now, little girl. We're not done yet." He muttered, desperately trying to stop the bleeding. She was laid on her back and she was beginning to fade. 

 

"Negan." Callie panted, panicking. "I don't want to die like this." Her eyes rolled back and she found new energy to grab his coat. "Negan, please." Dwight cautiously approached, and slowly the Saviors began to crowd around and observe. 

 

"Someone get the fucking car ready and over here!" Negan ordered, not taking his eyes from the girl. They were taking a trip to another compound, one where she would get proper care and no refusal. 

 

Callie's hand fell from Negan's coat and she began to breathe shallowly. Her eyes were closed and there was a tear that escaped. She whispered with a final breath before losing consciousness. 

 

"Shane." 


	12. The Beginnings of Revival- Impatience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't following very many canon things? I.e timeline? I might stray quite a bit from anything canon. I'm still contemplating the story path I want to go down. 
> 
> Everything is too vague?????? I feel like my writing is getting worse?

 

_There was the sweet smell of lilacs which filled the room, a cozy blanket wrapped around her. Her eyes fluttered open and her heart raced. Where was she? Suddenly she was wide awake, clutching the bed she was laying on. Memories of the shooting played in her mind as pain shot through her abdomen. "Shane?" She called in a panic. "Shane!" She sat up quickly and did her best to shake the lightheadedness she felt as she tried to step out of bed. An IV pulled against her right arm and she looked back in anger at the machine for holding her back. There was another item stuck to her left middle finger, which was triggering the other monitors to beep loudly._

 

_Moments later a nurse rushed in and shouted for assistance as she tried to calm the panicking Callie. "Miss, please, you need to rest. You'll break open your stitches." She spoke softly._

 

_"I don't want to be here." Callie whimpered, pushing against the nurse. Another ran in and grabbed her arms. "Where is Shane? I need to see Shane." Tears fell from her face as she fought with the nurses. A third nurse showed up with a needle, approaching the girl's IV. "No!" She screamed, having no idea what it was. She crawled on the bed and cut off the approaching nurse. Callie threw off the monitor from her middle finger when it pulled against her hand. "No, don't. Please don't. I just need to see Shane. Where am I? I don't know where I am. Why am I alone?" A few sobs escaped from her before she regained her composure._

 

_"Go call the Deputy." The third nurse was instructed by the first. She nodded and left, leaving the needle with the first nurse. "Miss, this is going to be for the pain you're going to feel when your adrenaline stops, okay?" She approached slowly, carefully._

 

_"Like hell it is." Callie scoffed, backing against her IV stand. "I don't want it. I don't want to sleep anymore. How long have I been asleep?" She interrogated rather aggressively. There were sirens quickly approaching and the second nurse quickly left the room, leaving just Callie and the first nurse. "Why aren't you answering me!" Callie yelled, slamming her fist against the wall just as Shane and Rick had run into the room._

 

_Shane looked concerned and hesitantly entered the room. Rick took initiative and walked over, telling the nurse to exit the room. "Callie. Hey, we're here." Rick spoke softly, bending down to meet Callie's blank stare. He approached her with his hands stretched out, stepping slowly. "Can you hear me, Callie?"_

 

_"I'm not mentally insane, Rick. I can hear you." She clenched her jaw and looked to him. "I'm fucking scared, not crazy." She winced as she could feel the pain in her abdomen. "I woke up and I was alone. Shane wasn't here, and neither were you. I didn't know what happened." She sobbed, grabbing the spot where she hurt._

 

_"Let's lay you down." Rick suggested, helping her into the bed. "What is the last thing you remember, Callie? Rick asked, making his way to the other side of the bed. He pulled two chairs to the bed and sat down, coaxing Shane, who was still standing near the doorway, to sit._

 

_Callie watched Shane, confused. He was treating her the same odd way he did when they first met the previous summer. "I just.. I was with Shane. And that man who was stalking me, he had a gun. He was going to hurt Shane." Callie's breathing increased and she tried to sit up, but her pain didn't allow it. "I moved Shane and I got hurt. I heard Shane tell the guy to drop the weapon. I don't know anything else." She shook her head and  took a deep breath and held it, head spinning. "Shit, this hurts."_

 

_Rick stood and began to leave the room. "I'll get the nurse." He exited and the room fell into a heavy silence._

 

_Shane was sitting uncomfortably, staring at the girl in the hospital bed with a clenched jaw. His heart was racing and fell every time he saw her wince with pain. Though, he was so angry with her behavior he had nothing to say to her. And she felt that. But.. she had to ask. "Why won't you speak to me, Shane?" She whispered, lips trembling. He raised an eyebrow and looked away and wiped his face with his hands. "Shane, please. Of all things you should be, you're mad?" She asked, astounded._

 

 _Shane's leg began bouncing in irritation and he leaned forward, leaning his elbows on his knees. "You think I am_ mad _?" He scoffed. "Sweetheart, I am livid." He shook his head. "What you did was stupid, and I don't want you comin' back here ever again. I don't want to see you down at the station, not even once. You hear me?" He asked, tilting his head while speaking to her. Rick had entered the room with the nurse as Shane spoke and both stopped, shocked. Shane hadn't seemed to notice. "Don't you_ ever _put your life on the line like that for anyone. Not unless you're in uniform." He spat before standing. As he turned to storm out, he paused at the sight of his partner and the woman. "I'll be in the car." He growled, brushing past Rick.  
_

 

_Callie's world felt as if it had just shattered. At that moment, she really wished the bullet had killed her. Perhaps Shane would be happier if it did. Sobs escaped from her body as she sat up and reached her arm to the door. "Shane." She called weakly. Rick approached her bed and sat on the edge just behind her and put a hand to her shoulder. "Rick." She cried, leaning back into the man. "I don't want him to go." She covered her face with her hands and the man lowered her to the bed, brushing the hair from her face when she moved her hands._

 

_The nurse stood quietly as Callie cried for fifteen minutes. Rick sat next to her and held one of her hands, his face full of sympathy. "I'll talk to him, Callie. Things will be alright." He cooed, rubbing her hand comfortingly. "Listen, why don't I send Lori and Carl here after he gets out of school." Rick smiled encouragingly. "In the meantime, rest."_

 

_"How long have I been here?" Callie croaked, ignoring Rick. She stared at the ceiling now blankly, sniffling._

 

_"It's been two weeks." Rick replied. "Shane's been bringing new lilacs almost every day. I had no idea he was this upset with you. He's been having a hard time with this, Callie." He was trying to think of excuses for his friend, but wasn't sure which to use. Callie removed her hand from Rick's comforting grip and rubbed her eyes, turning to her side and facing her back to Rick. "He's got a temper, but I am sure we can fix this. Alright?  He has been here every day, he still cares." Rick patted her shoulder as he stood to exit the room._

_\-----------------------_

There was intense pain in the entire right side of her torso. Her eyes lazily opened and winced at the bright light and her hands flattened and felt her surroundings. She could feel a needle in the bend of her arm and she squinted over as her eyes adjusted. 

"Dad! She's awake!" That voice was so familiar, but she hadn't heard it in so long. Was it really...? It couldn't be. She heard footsteps running farther away and a door opening, then two sets of approaching footsteps. 

Her eyesight finally adjusted and she attempted to sit up. "Where am..." She fell back down and groaned, clutching her hands to her chest. "Oh, fuck." Her body shuddered as she sweat and she squeezed her eyes shut. 

"Hey." Oh, no. Brown eyes shot open again and looked to her side. Rick..? "Callie. You're alright." He smiled softly. He looked far better than he had the last time she had seen him. 

"Why am I here?" She breathed and looked around in panic. "Why am I alive?" The pain in her chest flared and she felt like her breath was taken away. 

Rick's face fell and he put his hands on his hips and looked to Carl, who was standing just a few feet behind him. "We did what was best." He chewed his bottom lip and looked to her. 

"Yeah?" Callie scoffed, wincing. "You also did what you thought was best for Shane. Why is it he's there and I am here? You fucking know..." Callie growled and propped herself up with one arm and continued, "You know better you  _asshole_." She clawed at the man and lost her balance, falling out of the bed. Rick knelt down with concern and put a hand on her shoulder. Without hesitation Callie reached over and grabbed his throat and yanked him towards her. Her shoulder burned as she held Rick's neck in her hands. "You stupid mother fucker." Rick grabbed her arm, prying her hand away. 

There was a click next to her ear and she paused. "Let him go." Callie laughed and loosened her grip. Carl sure had grown into quite the kid. Anytime before she tried to do anything considered stupid, he always hesitated to go against her. These past weeks he must have grown quite the grudge.  Rick took a gasp of breath before looking at Carl, holding his hand up to try to calm the boy. 

"Where's Negan?" Callie asked aggressively, glaring up at Rick. "Why am I here?" She grew lightheaded and breathless as a surge of pain spasmed through her. 

Rick's nostrils flared and his stare averted from her to the wall. " _He_ brought you here. Said you got hurt, needed help. Told us you had to go back to him. But, Callie, you don't have to go back we can—" 

Callie used all of her weight to shove him with one arm. Her other was held back by the tight pull from the IV that was in her left arm. "I don't want to stay!" She yelled as Rick fell backwards. Carl had stepped forward and put his arms around her ribs and pulled her up. She used her legs to hoist herself up, almost knocking the boy over by accident. Grabbing the makeshift bed she was on, she held herself up for a few seconds before laying back down, panting. "Let me go back to Negan." She spoke quietly. 

Rick stood and brushed himself off before storming out of the building, slamming the door behind him. "Why do you hate him?" Carl asked angrily, sitting in a chair next to the bed. 

There was a chuckle that escaped her lips and she shook her head. "Little kid, you'll never understand." A female entered the room and smiled awkwardly before approaching Callie. "You got anything for this pain?" Callie asked as the female removed the shirt Callie was wearing to check the bandages. "Oh, shit." Callie laughed. "Look at that. Twice? I don't remember this shit." She struggled to look down at the wounds as the woman ripped them off and changed them. There was a blanket barely covering her breasts, and she instructed Carl to turn around while they spoke. "You're growing up but you might ever know what your dad took from me, Carl." 

 

"Shane wasn't right." Carl spoke in defense and Callie reached over and slapped his hat off. 

 

"Stop with that bullshit your dad feeds you. I knew Shane, too, and I can promise that had he left this shit hole of a group he would have been damn well fine." She snapped. The female had rubbed some cream over the wounds, which caused Callie to angrily shout and she clenched her jaw. "Sorry to scare you, pretty lady, that shit just fucking hurts." Callie panted when the girl had finished. 

 

Once Callie was covered again, Carl turned back around in his chair and picked up his hat which Callie hit off his head. "You're not going to be able to kill my dad." Carl said confidently. 

 

Callie laughed at his pathetic attempts to be brave. "Kid, if I don't, someone else will. He's not invincible. Didn't you see the way he almost pissed himself when Negan caught us?" She laughed hysterically, her laughter increasing when Carl stood and put a hand on his gun. "Do it. I dare you." 

 

His hand twitched but he simply shook his head and walked out. Callie lay in bed with her eyes closed the following hour, remembering the last time she'd gotten shot. Surely she was in better hands at that time, but hopefully this time the man she saved wouldn't be unbelievably livid. Her thoughts must have brought good fortune, because she heard a truck quickly approaching, which slammed on the breaks. 

 

There was some mild arguing and she could hear the familiar honeyed voice of Negan's before the door flew open and he walked in, a serious look on his face. "Heard you're finally fucking awake." 

 

Callie's heart raced as she saw him walking in. He held his bat over his shoulder and a smirk on his face. "Negan." She breathed, trying to sit up. He walked to the bed and set Lucille down next to it as he sat, helping her up. "Did you get hurt?" She asked, running her hand along the man's torso. When he laughed and shook his head negatively, she sighed with relief, clutching her hands onto his shoulders. "Can I come back?" She asked, looking at him worriedly. 

 

Negan's face filled with confusion before nodding. "That's the fucking plan." He replied as-a-matter-of-factly. "We've got a truck with us, a bed in the back, and the bed of the truck is covered." He explained quickly as he stood, taking Lucille. "We're also taking half of their fucking shit to make damn sure we can keep you good and alive." 

 

Callie smiled, almost irrationally happy. He wasn't mad at her. He was talking to her. "Well, let's get the fuck outta here." She pushed him playfully, earning a strange look from the man. "Sorry." She said quickly as he stood. He put an arm around her waist and lifted her off the bed and gently set her on the ground. He helped guide her to the truck, a group from Alexandria watching. 

 

Negan set Lucille on the tailgate before grabbing Callie carefully bridal-style, setting her on top. "Dwight!" Negan called the man, who appeared a few seconds later. "Go get our shit." He demanded as he watched Callie struggle to crawl back onto the bed and settled in. She closed her eyes and suddenly she felt heavy and tired. It was only for a few minutes she had fallen asleep. They packed their share of medications and climbed into the truck before leaving. It hadn't bothered her she didn't say goodbye. Though, what weirded her out was the fact that Negan was laying in the bed of the truck with her. He had even woken her up as they were leaving. "Callie." He said softly, lightly shaking her left shoulder. "We're getting the fuck back to camp. It won't bother you my big ass is back here?" He asked. 

 

She was dazed and shook her head negatively as Negan shifted from sitting up to laying next to her. "You're not mad at me?" Her voice was so quiet he doubted if she had said anything. "Negan?" She spoke up, looking over at him. He had taken off his coat and scarf, laying in just the white button-up shirt and his jeans. 

 

"Why the fuck would I be mad at such fucking heroic actions?" He laughed. "I would be a fucking asshole to be pissed at you." Callie smiled and lifted her hand and opened it. Negan stared at it hesitantly before grabbing her hand with his and connected their stare. 

 

"I appreciate you." Callie leaned her head against his shoulder before closing her eyes. "When we get back, you're explaining why the fuck I was here." She said firmly before falling asleep, the last thing that rang through her ears was Negan's chuckling. 

 


	13. The Beginnings of Revival- Heart to Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you all still enjoying this? Anything I should/you want me to add? 
> 
> Also, just throwing out names since I don't think there's anything canon other than Shelly and Amber

The truck bounced around and woke the sleeping duo in the back. Dwight had been speeding too quickly down the road and didn't swerve enough out of the way, hitting a few tree branches. "Fuck me." Callie wheezed, holding her left hand to her right shoulder. 

 

"You're only a week into healing, no fucking is allowed yet." Negan mumbled, still partially asleep. 

 

Callie looked at him with mild disgust and punched him in his shoulder. "Gross." She reached up and slid open the window on the back windshield. "Are you running over children? Chill the fuck out. You wanna change my bloody bandages after this?" She threatened. 

 

"Sorry." One man called from the front and she closed the window, settling back down into the bed.

 

Negan shifted to his side facing her and put an arm around her waist and his other under his head, his eyes still closed. If she were honest, this didn't feel like reality. None of this did. Her getting shot to protect someone she didn't play well with, waking up, being taken away and being  _happy_ that Negan was the one to get her. The warm, steady breath of Negan's sleeping body was the only thing she could hear as she bent her arm and lightly traced her fingers along his face. 

 

"I'd swat your fucking hand away if I knew you wouldn't retaliate." He grumbled, lazily opening his eyes. Callie quickly took her hand away and apologized before turning her head forward and stared at the ceiling of the truck. "You touch me like that again, do it a little damn harder. This facial hair get's itchy as hell." He said and scratched his face where her fingers had traced. 

 

The truck slowed to a stop and the truck emptied. Dwight walked to the back and opened it up before walking into the compound's building. Negan sighed heavily as he sat up and redressed before climbing out. He grabbed Callie's ankles and pulled her towards him, causing her to yelp. "Pain and suffering in the chest area, fuckass." She whimpered, sitting up. Negan held an arm out to her for support as she shimmied off the tailgate and landed shakily on the ground. "I've been gone a week, you said? She asked. 

 

"Sounds 'bout right." Callie looked over to see Donovan approaching. "Damn fast how they treated your wounds." He laughed. 

 

"Well, not my first time around the block of getting shot." Callie laughed lightly, following Negan into the building, followed by Donovan. "Tell me Rodney's still here?" 

 

"We saved him for you, sweetheart, but you're in no damn shape to confront him." Negan replied, putting his hand on her lower back. "You're coming with me. Donovan, continue your duties." She was led to Negan's room and as soon as she entered, Negan's wives had gasped. 

 

"Callie!" The first woman called, running over. "Oh my god, how are you awake?"

 

"Will of steel, ladies." Callie smiled and flashed the peace sign. "You didn't expect me to be taken down so easily, did you?" She asked, almost offended. 

 

"Get your ass comfortable. They'll be assisting with your health for the next few weeks to ensure you don't fucking die while I'm not around." Negan pointed to the bed. "I'll gather the shit we took and bring it in. Also, little girl, don't think I won't kick your sorry ass if you swoon my women." He looked sternly to the girl before turning away. 

 

"He's definitely jealous I have the higher popularity around here." Callie joked, walking to the bed. "Any of you nurses?" She asked, laying down. Two of the five present had raised their hands and she waved them over. "Come and tell me about how I should have died and that it's a miracle I'm still here. I need the ego boost." Giggling, the women approached her and assisted in removing her shirt and bandages, pausing momentarily. "What? Did they fuck me up?" 

 

"No, they did a good job considering the circumstances." One woman said. "These are clean." 

 

The other woman nodded. "Sarah's right, these are impressive." She lightly touched the skin for further inspection. 

 

"Well, shit. I should write them a thank you card." Callie contemplated, quickly covering her chest when Negan entered the room. "You should knock first." She muttered. 

 

Negan threw down the four duffle bags he had been carrying and glanced back with raised eyebrows. "I'm sorry, I didn't fucking hear you. Can you repeat that?" He walked over and leaned down, looking at her wounds. "Jesus shit." Without thinking, he had reached down to touch around the wound, not imagining the pain surrounding the holes. 

 

"Don't fucking do that!" Callie whimpered, using one hand to swat him away. "The fuck, that hurts. You don't think before you do shit do you?" She said dumbfoundedly, quickly replacing her arm to cover her breasts. She swore there was a blush across his face as he stood upright and walked towards the bags. 

 

"You have bandage shit, some fuckin' cream for infections, and you got pain meds. Ladies, I need you to show me how to change these bandages effectively." Negan turned around again, having regained his composure. The Sarah and the other woman had nodded quietly before digging through the bags, explaining to him what to use. They rubbed more antibiotic cream around her wounds before applying the bandages. "That shit is easy. Why the fuck did doctors have to get paid so damn much?" He shook his head. 

 

"That's because they did more than just put big band aids on people's chests, dumbass." Callie retorted. "I bet you couldn't have removed those bullets from me if God gave you five years to lay me on a table and give it a try."

 

His wives covered their mouths in attempts to hold back laughter as he blankly stared at her. "Should have left you in the damn truck." He stood and straightened his clothes. "I'm walking the fences." 

 

"Can I come with?" Callie asked quickly as he was leaving. He turned to her and contemplated for a moment before sighing and nodding, waving her to hurry up. Sarah helped her sit up for a few moments before standing her up and guiding her to Negan. They walked outside together, rather slowly, and began walking along the fence line for their routine safety checks. "You know, back when I worked at my campus Public Safety, we had to do safety checks every day at the same time. Everything would close and we would send out an officer or two to check every door on campus." Callie smiled at the memories. "They were tough sonsabitches to be around, but they sure had your back if you were in trouble." 

 

Negan looked down at her as she spoke and smiled at her. She was glowing even though she was in pain and had been shot. "Did you get to graduate before all of this shit happened?" 

 

"No," she shook her head, "I had fallen behind in classes due to my injury a few summers or so ago. I didn't go back home to Minnesota until I had fully healed, and even then Rick and Shane wasn't sure they were comfortable with me going back. I don't know what they were so afraid of." She shrugged her left shoulder, scanning the fences. 

 

"You knew Rick since fucking ages ago?" Negan asked in surprise. "Why the fuck didn't you kill him sooner?" 

 

"I didn't want him dead until I caught up to him, settle down with the revenge." The girl laughed as the wind blew lightly, her blonde hair waving around. "I was still up North when I found out they were executing people. I was more scared for Rick and Shane, I wasn't sure how the department would react. I have family in some of the prison systems around the country, but I used those two as an excuse to let my teachers allow me to come down. When I got there, everything was torn apart. I didn't think anyone was alive, it'd been so long. I was on my own for I don't even know how long, and one day when I was asleep on the highway near Atlanta, I heard them all fussing. I heard Rick and I ran out, but I didn't see Shane." Callie spoke quickly and lightly, trying not to let the topic get to her, but as she continued she began to breathe more heavily. "And we all were together until nightfall, and that's when Rick exploded. And he said he killed Shane.." Callie let out a short sob before continuing. "I could have died at that moment. I really think I did, as cheesy as that shit sounds." She laughed awkwardly as she wiped a few tears away and held her breath to try to control the pain she felt physically and emotionally. 

 

"Shane was a hell of a lot older, wasn't he?" Negan asked. "You sure don't seem to mind older men on fucking bit." He smirked. 

 

Laughing, she elbowed him playfully in his ribs. "I don't, honestly. Age isn't the biggest issue in my life, but for Shane it was tough for him at first. He was strictly platonic until I came back that second summer. Rick didn't like it, either. In the end my influence won and Shane and I had been romantically involved, though nothing had ever really been official. I was the young intern and he was the older deputy. That wouldn't look nice at all on any record." 

 

"So then why did you ask me to take you?" Negan asked seriously. 

 

Callie looked at him briefly as she blushed, returning her eyes to the fences. Negan hadn't taken his eyes from her since they began speaking, he couldn't. "I saw you as my savior, which is quite hilarious considering what your group is called." She laughed and continued. "I thought you would have been the one person who would agree to complete my wish. So far you haven't, and I am kind of pissed about that. But there's just something about the way you carry yourself, Negan. You're very charming and very dangerous, and those are two of women's favorite things. Honestly if you didn't have all of those wives, I would have strongly considered the option of maybe staying alive and hanging around you." 

 

Negan paused and narrowed his eyes. "So after all of this, you still expect me to fucking kill you?" 

 

Callie shrugged. "After all of what?" 

 

Negan scoffed and put his hands on his hips. "Oh, I don't fucking know, you  _saving_ me? No one jumps in front of bullets for no god damn reason, Callie." He began to raise his voice. 

 

"Negan," Callie reached over and grabbed his hand. "No matter what, I'm not going to want to live in this world. Do you think we could even get along? You're always pissed about something, and so am I. I just—" 

 

"There is loyalty here, Callie." Negan growled and pulled her close. "You fucking  _find_  some god damned reason to be here. I don't give a flying fucking shit what that reason is, but I need you to stay right the fuck here."

 

Callie drew in a sharp breath and swayed, grabbing her chest. "Shit, Negan. Making my heart beat all fast and shit." She choked, reaching her hands out to catch herself against the man. "I think I might have to.. lay down.." She giggled, her eyes drooping. 

 

Negan thought at first she had been joking, but he was proven wrong by the blood that was seeping through her bandages and shirt. "God fucking shit." 


	14. Beginnings of Revival- Unexpected Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm genuinely considering if I should make Sarah and Callie cute or keep them strictly platonic. I want Negan to get jealous. 
> 
> But for now, I need some comforting Negan fluff/small filler before I get my brain together at last (I'm almost done being sick!). Then we can get back to killing.

By Negan's orders, Sarah had kept Callie bedridden for the following two weeks. He was tired of hearing the moans of pain at night so he decided letting Sarah stay with Callie was a "pretty fucking alright" decision. The man didn't even seem to mind when he would walk into Callie's room in the morning to see Sarah cuddled up next to her, mostly due to the fact that Callie wasn't reciprocating any of the affection. 

 

The first night of the third week, right after evening chores, Negan had waltzed into Callie's room with a duffle bag and kicked Sarah out. "She's been working so damn hard dealing with your stupid ass, I figured I could sacrifice just a few damn nights in hell." He grinned, throwing the bag loudly on the floor. 

 

"Who is this going to be hell for?" Callie groaned, putting her left arm over her eyes. "Who am I going to complain to if you're around  _even more_?" Negan made it a point to visit her every moment he had free, which she found was very often. He wouldn't talk about anything in particular, he wouldn't mostly just watch as Sarah cared for you, questioning if she "seriously needed to take that fucking shirt all the way off" every time a bandage was changed. Another one of his favorite things to complain about was the fact that Callie needed help to sit up every time she wanted water, or when it was time to eat dinner. Callie genuinely doubted he could properly care for her without her dying of neglect. 

 

"Sorry." Sarah smiled deviously as she exited the room for the night, waving goodbye and pulled the door closed. 

 

"You'll be damn sorry I wasn't around every fucking minute of the day, little girl." Negan claimed as he sat on the bed and leaned over to remove his boots and socks. "I knew that woman wouldn't want you to have any of this," Negan began quietly, glancing around the room as he dug through his duffel bag. "But I bet you'll be kissing my ass for some by the end of tonight." Callie stared at him curiously as he pulled out a bottle, and she realized quickly what it was. She grabbed Negan's arm and slowly pulled herself up before trying to grab it. "Nah-ah-ah. You have to fucking worship me before I give you any of this shit." 

 

Callie whimpered and crossed her legs, getting comfortable. "What if I told you that the substance in that beautiful bottle is the only shit that will make me wholly nice to you. I don't think I'll be mean even once." Negan shook his head, setting the bottle on the ground. "Please, I haven't had whiskey since the outbreak." She whinned. "I won't make you take my shirt all the way off when you change my bandages." 

 

"Are you trying to fucking bribe me?" Negan raised his eyebrows and stood, unbuckling his pants. Callie held her arms out so he could help her and he paused, confused, before slowly pulling her up. "Don't you fucking fall, I'm not picking you up." Callie began to unbutton his white shirt, glancing up at him with puppyeyes. "Nope." He shook his head, continuing to watch her undress him. This was unnecessarily erotic for him and he spaced for a moment; she seemed to move in slow motion as she laughed and peeled his shirt from him, pulling him to the bed. He came back to reality when he felt her fingers digging into his muscle. "Jesus shit, that.." He paused, relaxing into her touch. "That feels nice." He moaned, leaning his head back. 

 

"A back rub never denied a girl her whiskey." Callie cooed, using both hands in one area since she couldn't apply much pressure with just one hand. "Just a few shots, Negan." She moved her hands down his back and rested her chin on his shoulder as he leaned into her, releasing satisfied groans. He lifted a hand and lightly grabbed her hair, turning his head to deliver a soft kiss. But before he could make contact, Callie had shyly pulled away and stopped the massage. "Maybe tomorrow night." She said quietly, laying down. 

 

With a heavy sigh and a clenched jaw, the man, who was now in just his boxers, turned to her and lay next to her. Due to her injuries she couldn't sleep on either of her sides, so she remained on her back and now with her eyes closed. "You can't be turning away from me like that every fucking time, Callie." He growled into her ear and nuzzled his face to hers. "I sure as shit don't think _this_ needs a fucking conversation." He took her hand into his and squeezed it. 

 

He was right, but she was scared to admit it. And fear was what was holding her back. She had a lot of time to think in the past two weeks about her actions. Negan had also been right before, too.  _Something_ in her had to be present in order for her to have done that. And she  _was_ growing to enjoy being around him; but what about her entire plan? It wasn't fair for her to live and Shane to have died. No. "Shane wasn't meant to be here and neither am I. You know what I want." She whispered. 

 

"You ever fucking consider that Shane wasn't meant for this world but you were? Why the fuck else would you be here." The man's patience was growing short. She couldn't see any further than her past. He was right there, in her present, and she didn't fucking have the guts to accept it. 

 

"How am I to cope if I  _do_ decide I should be here? How is it fair?" Callie opened her eyes and looked painfully into Negan's. His eyes were warm and inviting under his long lashes. "I'm already a heaping mess. I'm not worth keeping around." 

 

His arms lifted his body so he could hover over her small frame, holding himself up on his elbow with one arm on each side of her and slid closer. "I don't make unintelligent fucking decisions, you know damn well why you're here. You aren't facing this shit hole on your own." He pet Callie's hair with one hand. 

 

Callie held back tears as she reached her hand up and ran her fingers along his scruff. "I was never good at facing the real world." She laughed weakly and sniffled. Negan sat up and leaned against the wall, looking out around the dark room. There was a drop in her heart and she sat herself up and faced him. "I'm not good at this.. heartfelt stuff.. not anymore." She winced and looked to him apologetically. 

 

"Come here." He said roughly and grabbed her around her waist, pulling her into his lap. He ran his hands along her thighs as she rested her hands on his shoulders. "I'll make fucking sure you don't ever feel alone." He whispered before kissing her deeply. Even he was taken aback by his words, his actions, his thoughts. He was sure he had killed these when the outbreak happened as it brought nothing but trouble. But this girl, this young woman, had brought something back in him. 

 

Tears were shed by Callie in their emotional confrontation. For the first time since she had been with Shane, she felt a sense of security as she sit with the man before her. There was no way she would ever admit that what she was feeling was as full and sincere as it was with Shane, not within her foreseeable future. But for Negan, her reciprocating finally after weeks was more than enough to make him feel comfortable and confident. She may not be his wife, but he no longer yearned to make her apart of those women. She was much, much more than that. 

 

He still achieved what he had worked towards the moment he took her, and planned to continue towards his bigger goal of turning her more like himself. He saw it in her and it was just a matter of time before she healed and continued on her path.


	15. The Beginnings of Revival- First Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just spent two hours writing this chapter in gorey detail and I lost it because my internet. The ONE time I don't use Word to write in.. all my hard work... such sad. 
> 
> Here's a less detailed version. Song lyrics are not in order and are mostly from the Point of No Return Reprise from Phantom of The Opera. I think incorporating different songs into each of her kills is a neat idea.

"First run since you got the shit shot out of you." Negan announced loudly as he burst through Callie's door, startling her and Sarah awake. "Wake the fuck up, sunshine." He grinned, throwing black pants and a black tank top at Callie. 

 

"I could not imagine what you have to go through every day." Callie muttered to Sarah, slipping from the woman's grip. "I already need a break."

 

"You can joke about this shit later, sweetheart, we got a fuck ton of things to catch up on." Negan ordered and stood with his arms crossed, balancing Lucille against his shoulder carefully. 

 

"Are you waiting for me to get dressed?" Callie asked, mildly uncomfortable. "Last time I took my shirt off I am pretty sure you got a nosebleed." She stood and grabbed her bra from the floor before tugging her shirt off carefully, back facing towards Negan. 

 

"The air was really fucking dry." The man claimed, shifting his weight. "Hurry the fuck up." 

 

Callie pulled her bra straps onto her shoulders and faced Negan. "You wanna tell me that one more time?" She asked in irritation. He stood in silence, trying his damnedest to stare at only her eyes. "That's what I fuckin' thought, asshole."

 

Sarah sat up and rubbed her eyes, watching the two bicker. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say the two of you are an old married couple." 

 

"Save it." Callie glared. "The only 'old' thing about he and I is himself." She pulled her pants up and fastened them, finally reaching for her machete that was sitting between the two mattresses. "Let's get outta here, then, yeah?" Callie walked passed Negan and almost made it to the door when Sarah stopped her. 

 

"Callie," She called, standing on the bed on her knees. "Be safe, alright?" She looked expectantly to Callie, who, in Negan's presence, reluctantly approached her and embraced her, patting her on the head. 

 

"Don't worry, I'll be back." Callie smiled as Sarah subtly kissed the nape of Callie's neck before the two left. 

 

"I sure as shit hope you don't think you're taking my women from me." Negan warned, tapping Lucille against his shoulder. 

 

"Relax." She rolled her eyes, glancing at him. "I'll start my own harem of women, I don't like mine over the age of twenty-six." There was only a mild cover of sarcasm in her speech, causing Negan to want to explode. 

 

"What the fuck is this shit? Who the fuck said you could have your own women? What the fuck about men?" He raged. 

 

"There's thing weird thing where sometimes people are interested in other people no matter what is in their pants." The girl shrugged, shielding her eyes from the sun as they walked out. "We're pretty much the same, Negan. I want some shit for myself, too." She smiled and judged him with her elbow. 

 

"We will speak of this later." Negan growled before stepping forward to the Saviors. "Are we all set to fucking go you bunch of dicks?" There was collective nodding before he swung his hands in the air, motioning for everyone to get going. "Callie and I are taking the back, she needs some rest before her big comeback." He said as he opened the tailgate. 

 

"That sounds like a lie." Callie whispered loudly, a few men hearing her and smiling. "You just want luxury and are using me, aren't you?" She feigned offense. 

 

"Get the fuck in." Negan sighed, lifting her. They settled into the bed together, closing the curtain Negan had put up during her month of recovery. As soon as the van, which they switched out for the truck, was closed up and began moving, his arms wrapped around the girl and he brought her face to his. "You sure are mouthy today." He purred into her ear, moving his scruffy face along her smooth skin from her cheeks to her neck, eventually planting kisses on her scars.  

 

She giggled softly and placed her arms around his neck, shivering. "You woke me up very abruptly." She replied with the same tone before softly kissing him. "You know I don't appreciate that." Negan firmly gripped her hips and returned her kiss, digging his thumbs down. He grinned as she squirmed in his grasp.

 

“This is the dawning of an awesome fucking era, little girl.” He whispered and laid on his back, carrying her over him. He sat up, grabbing Callie’s hips once more and began moving her, rocking her hips against his.

 

“I don’t know.” Callie murmured. “Dressing me in all black, a tank top to show off my wounds, and being on the in with the big boss? I’m not sure that is considered ‘awesome’ quite yet.” She paused and looked him in the eyes. “I want you to let me go on a run on my own.”

 

Negan narrowed his eyes and stopped moving her against him. “You’re in no god damn shape.” 

 

“Says the man bringing me on this kill.” She pushed herself off of him and moved to the back, sitting on the edge of the bed. “You sure do like to make up any fucking rules you want so long as it’s only beneficial to you.”

 

“I’m fucking protecting you.” Negan scoffed.

 

“From what? Competition? The _possibility_ of me getting taken out by Walkers?” Callie challenged, steadying herself as the van slowed while approaching the gates to the targeted community.

 

“What fucking competition?” Negan moved towards her and sat behind her, running his hand through her hair. “There is not one singular fucking man in this entire group who can amount to—“

 

“Get over yourself, Negan. Maybe no men, but definitely women.” Callie laughed, kissing Negan softly.

 

Jealously was etched into every centimeter of his face. “I don’t wanna hear _or_ see you with another—“

 

“Welcome to my world, Negan. You having five wives is unfair. I think it’s time to begin evening the score a little.”

 

The vehicle stopped and Callie prepared to jump out, but Negan pulled her back, holding her face with one hand. “Those wives and you are _very_ fucking different.” He said roughly as he kissed her one last time. The back doors flew open, curtsey of Donovan, and Callie stood after grabbing her weapon, jumping down from the van.

 

She felt like a fighting dog on display that was just released into the arena to kill. She swung her machete around with a smirk, eyeing her potential victims. Whispers erupted around her and there was no holding back the smile that grew when she caught an earful.

 

“That’s the Singing Reaper. She hasn’t been around for months.”, “I heard she died, but look at her chest. She survived that?”, “This means we’re dead.”

 

“A new community to take from and they already know you.” Donovan nodded, impressed.

 

“Guaranteed death in my presence.” She said smugly, pretending to wipe dirt from her shoulder.

 

“It’s a first time run here.” Donovan explained, catching her up to speed. “We met them just two weeks ago. They knew who we were, and even then they spoke of you.”

 

“Well, I guess I shouldn’t disappoint.” Callie shrugged, walking forward and paused next to Negan, who was giving a lecture. _Uh oh, someone doesn’t have their supplies._ Callie thought.

 

“This here, this right fucking here, is my favorite god damn woman of all time.” Negan grinned, patting Callie on the shoulder. “Of course, aside from my fucking baby Lucille here.” He tapped the bat against his shoulder. “Considering your.. _inconsiderate_.. fucking behavior of not wanting to give us half your shit, I’ll give the honor of our sacrifice choosing today to my little lady.” He gestured towards Callie.

 

“Thanks.” Callie replied sarcastically, stepping away from Negan as he treated her like a pet. “Who’s the leader here? I’d hate to accidentally kill them and cause you all to walk in circles of mass stupidity until you die.” She smiled.

 

One man hesitantly raised his hand and nodded. “I am.”

 

Callie waved a thanks and moved passed him, looking everyone up and down. “ _Why has he brought me here…? I must return. You can’t escape from him, you never will.”_ Callie begun singing quietly, changing the lyrics of the song. She took her machete and slid her finger along the blade, cutting her finger and letting it bleed, staring deviously at the crowd. “ _His eyes will find you there,”_ She pointed her machete to one person, moving it to the next. “ _Those eyes that burn.”_ Next. “ _If he has to kill a dozen men,”_ She continued her picking. “ _Negan and the Saviors are there, inside your mind.”_ She chuckled at the light cleverness of her lyrics. The high of the kill began to take over her.

 

There was one man, shielding a girl who looked to be about eighteen, who was chosen by Callie to sacrifice. “Oh, no. No, please.” He cried, dropping to his knees. “We are new here, we just arrived yesterday.”

 

“ _All hope or cries for help,”_ Callie grabbed him by his collar and drug him out, wincing at the strain on her wounds that still weren’t fully healed. “ _No point in fighting.”_ She twirled her machete and adjusted her grip before raising her arm.

 

“Please, please just don’t hurt her.” The man begged quietly.

 

Callie laughed and lowered her machete, pointing to the girl with it. “ _Why would I make her pay for the sins which are yours?”_ She kneed him in the stomach and he fell over, the girl screaming. Donovan approached and held the girl back as Callie circled the man.

 

Callie slammed down once with her machete, her mouth began watering at the sight of the contact wound in his shoulder. She began raising it high above her head to prepare for another blow, but paused when she heard something. “ _Angel of music, who deserves this?”_

 

The machete fell out of Callie’s hands, nearly smashing her skull, as she turned to see whose voice it was. The girl, who the man had been shielding, was on her knees. Donovan yanked her back up, but quickly let her go when Callie approached with death in her eyes. “ _His life is now a prize which you must earn. He’s fought so hard to free you.”_ The weathering of the girl’s life could be seen in her eyes, and Callie lightly wiped away the tears falling from her face. “ _For either way you choose, you cannot win.”_ Callie’s behavior began aggressive again, stepping away from the girl.

 

“ _Pitiful creature of darkness,”_ The girl sang through tears. “ _What kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you, you are not alone._ ” Callie stepped back and turned her face away, expecting the girl to just randomly kiss her as Christine kissed The Phantom in the movie, but instead she was embraced. “Please don’t hurt him anymore, I’ll go with you.”

 

Negan stood dumbfounded at the events before him, and everyone mirrored his behavior. What the shit was this? A fucking romantic musical? No. This was the end of the fucking world, and Negan needed someone to pay for their fucking shit. He took Lucille in beating-stance and approached the man.

 

The girl gripped Callie and began sobbing. Callie turned and tore herself from the girl and stood between the man and Negan. “Off limits.” She hissed. “A life for a life. Find someone else.”

 

Negan raised an eyebrow and sucked his teeth angrily, turning to the closest poor bastard and beating his head in. As the squishing and gurgling began, Callie took the girl and brought her to the van, sitting her down on the bed and covered her with a blanket. “You’ll be safe.” Callie smiled softly.

 

“Nuh-uh, get her ass in the fucking front. We have shit to talk about.” Negan demanded, standing at the opening of the van.

 

“Negan, she doesn’t even—“

 

“Right. Fucking. Now.”

 

Callie frowned and brought the girl to the front. “We’ll be in the back. Open this window or knock if you need anything. Dwight and Donovan are very kind, but they’re a bit awkward at first. You keep this blanket around you, alright?” She spoke softly.

 

“Thank you.” The girl nodded, keeping her teary brown eyes on the floor. Her hair was dark brown and fell passed her shoulders, and her skin was pale.

 

“Can I get your name?” Callie asked softly.

 

“You wouldn’t believe me.” She chuckled as tears fell.

 

“Oh, come on. I’m sure I will.” Callie laughed, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly.

 

“Christine.” She replied, glancing over at Callie with worry.

 

“No fucking way.”


	16. The Beginnings of Revival- Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This shit could be a soap opera.   
> Kinda love drama.

“What in the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing?” Negan hissed as Callie climbed into the van. “Seriously.”

 

“I think I just found myself the beginning of my own harem.” Callie replied sarcastically, setting her machete down and looked down at Negan, who was sitting on the bed. “Not bad, eh?”

 

The man reached over and pulled her down over him roughly. “I didn’t know we fucking had an agreement about this.” He didn’t want to share, yet he knew how unfair it was. Though, his wives were there just for satisfaction. Callie was much more than that, and he didn’t want her having anyone she could be romantically involved with. Only him.

 

Callie relaxed in his grip and smiled. “I smell jealousy.” She settled into his lap and tried pulling her wrists from his hands, but he didn’t let go. “Come on, Negan. I’m sorry. It’s just that she..” Callie sighed, shaking her head. “She _sang_ and her voice and I just..”

 

“Lost your fucking shit?” Negan finished as she struggled to find words. “Little girl, may I refresh your god damned memory?” He asked as he adjusted his grip and moved her hands behind her back. “ _I_ am the motherfucker who fucking took you in. _I_ am the mother fucker who you want to _fuck_ you as I kill the shit out of you. _I_ am the motherfucker you took a bullet for. No other motherfuckers have given shit to make you have some god damn will to fucking live.” He snarled. He held her wrists behind her back with one hand and with the other pulled her head back by her hair.

 

“I didn’t know that automatically ruled everyone else of interest out.” Callie laughed in pain.

 

“That girl up there can’t fucking do what I can for you.” He flipped her onto her back and pressed against her, trying to persuade her with mild fear. He was losing his grip he had just finally gotten on her, and now some singing bitch was going to take that away?

 

Now growing more irritated, Callie’s eyes locked with Negan’s. “That girl up there also probably knows how to pleasure me in ways you wouldn’t even think.” She whispered, unintentionally provoking the man further.

 

“Pleasure?” He laughed, growing frenzied. “You haven’t given me one god damn fucking chance to do that.” He let her hands go and grabbed her legs, moving between them. “You fucking go out finding people for things when I haven’t had even one shit of a chance.” He muttered.

 

“As much as I would _love_ for you to just ram me in the back of this likely very unsanitary van,” Callie spoke sarcastically, “I really don’t think now is the time or place. Privacy is probably one of the biggest issues right now.” As she spoke, Negan bit along her neck and massaged her inner thighs with his hands. “Negan,” She meant for his name to come out of her mouth stern, but instead her voice was shaky and weak, causing him to delve deeper into his moment of no control.  

 

He pressed his crotch against her so she could feel how hard he’d gotten and took a handful of her hair once again, bending her head back. “I’m not fucking losing to a girl.”

 

Callie’s eyebrow twitched. Now she was pissed. “I don’t have _time_ for your sexist piss party.” She shoved him away and moved out from under him. “We can deal with your pride later. Christine is going to have to get adjusted and Sarah might be able to help with that.”

 

“You fucking think I’ll let one of _my_ women help this.. fucking… shit invading bitch..?” Negan shook his head, even he was beginning to lose his sense of vocabulary. He pinched his bridge of his nose and sighed heavily.

 

“Negan, I don’t get why you’re so upset.” The girl sat close to him, nudging him with her shoulder. Pain shot through her body and she subtly put a hand against the old wounds.

 

“Because we went there to collect a fucking head, and you came back with some god damned live vagina!” He yelled, slamming his hand on the wall.

 

Callie jumped and forced herself to stay in place, not wanting him to have any leverage over her. “I told you, it was a life for a life. They’ll think of her as good as dead anyways.”

 

“You fucking think so? What the fuck happens when some Rodney type of shit goes down? You can bet your pretty little fucking ass that I will _not_ be there to catch some fucking bullets. You made your fucking choice. We don’t know how god damned stupid these people are, Callie. _You_ may be ‘as good as dead’ for all we fucking know.” He hadn’t even taken a breath when he spoke and by the time he finished, he was panting. And, from the looks of the girl he just lectured, he would soon be regretting.

 

“So you expect _my_ loyalty and protection when you’re about to get killed, but when it comes to me _you get to decide?_ ” She scoffed. “I think I’m beginning to know the dynamics of this.. _relationship_.” She turned away from him and lay in the bed, closing her eyes. Not knowing what to say or do, Negan stayed in his spot and dropped his head into his hands.

 

When they arrived back to the compound, Callie guided Christine to her room and waved awkwardly at Sarah, who was reading in bed. “Who is this?” Sarah asked curiously.

 

“Christine.” Callie replied shortly. She sat Christine down on the bed and looked at Sarah. “Negan’s going to come busting down the door soon. I kind of fucked up and traded her for the guy I was going to kill.”

 

Sarah raised an eyebrow and set the book down. “Can I talk to you for a minute?” Sarah asked in an overly polite tone.

 

_Fuck._ “Sure.” Callie nodded, following Sarah out the door, closing it behind her. “What’s up?”

 

“Why would you take her?” Sarah questioned, crossing her arms. “Not only is that stupid, it’s… it’s.. _very fucking stupid.”_

 

“I had a moment of weakness. She sang and according to Negan I ‘lost my shit’ and next thing I know I’m loading her up in the van.” Callie laughed nervously.

 

“ _Loading her up in the van?_ What is she, produce?” Sarah scoffed.

 

“Um, I would say more like _live_ stock.” Callie laughed at her own joke, but Sarah hadn’t found her humor funny this time. “Are you upset she’s here?” Heavy footsteps approached and Callie glanced behind Sarah, who turned her head to see who was coming. “Shit.”

 

Sarah turned back to Callie with tears in her eyes. “Have fun with your new girlfriend.” She muttered before turning away, brushing past Negan.

 

“No worries, I already offended your wife. Looks like she’s just as upset about Christine as you are. Who knew you and your wives could be so alike?” Callie falsely grinned, trying not to give away she was hurt.

 

“Keep me updated on how fucking well she pleases you and shit.” Negan said flatly and began walking away.

 

“Negan,” Callie grabbed his arm. “Don’t think she makes you less important.” She wasn’t telling him, she was begging. And he didn’t give a shit. Without looking at her, he pulled away and disappeared down the hall.

 

Had she just committed the biggest fucking mistake? She walked into her room, seeing Christine reading the book Sarah had put down earlier. “Is everything alright?” Christine asked, glancing up from the book.

 

“Yeah, sure.” Callie nodded, speaking quietly. “I just need to nap, some.” She lay in the bed next to Christine, who set the book down.

 

“I kind of always wondered what it would be like to get kidnapped.” Christine moved under the blankets with Callie. “Though, I always imagined it would be some nasty man like Negan.”

 

Callie froze when Christine embraced her, her face turning red. “N-Negan? Nasty? He’s got some bad behavior, but I hardly think he qualifies as nasty.”

 

“Considering I’m not.. _into_.. men..” Christine shrugged and nuzzled her face into Callie’s neck.

 

“Oh.” Callie replied with a squeak. Perhaps this may not be as bad of a mistake. She could figure things out with Negan, and now apparently Sarah. For now, she just wanted to enjoy the embrace and take a nap, hoping her physical _and_ emotional pain would fade.


	17. The Beginnings of Revival- Still Got It In Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Negan's a dick but he can still bring Callie out of her shit. 
> 
> Christine is weird. 
> 
> Filler?

“Dinner time!” There was a persistent knocking on the open door. “Hurry up!” Christine jolted awake, pulling the blanket over her head.

 

Callie calmly woke, lazily opening her eyes and glaring over at the man standing at the door. “Donovan, you could probably be less obnoxious about it.”

 

“I figured you’d want to get food before Negan threw a fit and told them to put it away.” Donovan shrugged, walking to the bed. “He is so pissed at you, you should hear the shit he’s been saying.”

 

“Like what?” Callie sat up and stretched.

 

“Something about sending you back to Alexandria, you were a mistake, yada yada. Anyways, come on. You and your new wife need to—“

 

“Wife?” Callie and Christine asked in unison. Donovan paused with a small smile. “Listen, motherfucker. She’s not my wife and Negan can fuck himself. Pass _that_ on to everyone, will you?” Callie barked, walking to the door. “Better hurry up if you wanna eat.” She called to Christine, who hurriedly crawled out of bed and followed.

 

Donovan ran to catch up to the girls, rubbing his hand along his bald head. “Listen, I uh, I didn’t mean to stir anything.” He said.

 

“You’re fine, just as long as _you_ don’t begin to hate me too.” Callie sighed. “Christine, go get two plates of food, will you?” Without hesitation, Christine went to fetch.

 

“Already got her wrapped around your finger? Sure must be magical fingers you got there.” Donovan cackled.

 

Callie couldn’t help but laugh and playfully punched him in the arm. “Fuck off, will you? I’m still a virgin when it comes to females.”

 

“Well, I’d give you a few pointers but unfortunately, _pointers_ are the things I’m into.” Donovan’s face turned bright red as he sat at the table.

 

Callie’s jaw dropped and she snorted, sitting down. “No way? Dude, please, can you tell me what you rate Negan? Personally, I think he’s a nine.” She imitated the high-pitched voice of women who liked to gossip. The man chuckled nervously and cleared his throat. “He’d definitely be a ten if he wasn’t such a writhing dick all the time.” She said casually, resting her chin on her hand. Donovan looked behind her in silent horror, and she wanted to die when she turned around.

 

“Perhaps you aren’t fucking talking about me?” Negan asked, sitting on the top of the table, one foot on the seat.

 

“No, sir. Not at all.” Callie shook her head, watching Christine sit down next to Donovan, handing Callie a plate of food. How the fuck was he  _always_ everywhere.

 

“Mmm. Yeah. You must be fucking talking about Dwight, since I have no shit aspects of my great personality. And, speaking of which, you’ll be joining that fucker on runs again.” Negan nodded to himself and stood up. “Yeah, you’ll fucking work for your shit. No more reaping runs.” Donovan and Callie collectively looked to each other in surprise. Her expression changed and she wanted to stand up and fight, but Donovan shook his head negatively. “Nothing to say, little girl? You’re usually very fucking open about what’s on your damn mind.”

 

“No, master, I have no thoughts for you. May I eat, now?” Callie looked up at him, speaking through gritted teeth.

 

Negan grabbed the back of her neck and leaned down, resting the other hand on the table. “You’ll be fucking begging me for forgiveness by the end of the week.” He whispered, his lips grazing her ear as he spoke. Callie shuddered and closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I look forward to seeing you on your knees.” He pressed his face against the back of her head and kissed her before standing and letting her go.

 

Donovan reached forward, moving the plate of food from in front of the girl as she rested her elbows on the table and rested her face into shaking hands. “I can’t tell if I am really turned on or scared.” She snorted, rubbing her face.

 

“I would say both.” Donovan replied. “You should eat before your food gets any more cold.”

 

Christine had already downed her food as she nervously watched the exchange between Callie and Negan. “What was that about?” She asked quietly, looking around to ensure Negan wasn’t present.

 

“Negan’s got a problem with his pride.” Callie muttered, quickly eating her food. “I’ll be showing you nightly chores, I’m sure Dwight is going to show up any second here on command of Our Lord and Savior.”

 

“You _worship_ Negan?” Christine asked in horror, causing Callie and Donovan to explode with laughter.

 

“You either pretend or you die.” Donovan laughed, wiping a tear from his eye. “I’m sure he would just ask quickly kill an entire village to prove his point, so he should definitely be seen as dangerously as any god.”

 

“Let’s get going.”

 

Callie looked up to see Dwight quickly approaching. “I don’t want my damn ass chewed for you bunch of giggling idiots getting nothing done.” He nodded a greeting to Donovan and as soon as Callie and Christine stood, began leading them outside.

 

“These are the fences,” Dwight began. “There needs to be daily checks to make sure they’re secured.” There was a groan of boredom from Callie as she followed Christine and Dwight while he explained what to do.

 

“Is there anything I can’t explain to her?” Callie interrupted after fifteen minutes.

 

“I’m finishing my job.” Dwight replied before focusing on Christine again.

 

Callie scorned at him and was about to look away when she saw how Christine giggled. Strange, flirtation with other men wasn’t of her interests, at least that’s what Callie thought. She shrugged it off and wandered behind them until Dwight left, patting Christine’s shoulder before departing. “Thanks, man.” Callie called lazily, walking up to Christine. “How was the lecture?”

 

“It was boring.” Christine rolled her eyes, her demeanor completely changing from cute and flirtatious to a rebellious teenager. “I’m already 19 years old, I think I know how to look at fences.”

 

Callie nodded silently and began looking at the fences. She didn’t want another mistake like with Rodney. _Oh, shit, Rodney!_ She’d completely forgotten about him. She never got her chance to talk to him before he had died of the injuries she inflicted upon him. _What an asshole, plotting against Negan like that. That shit is unacceptable, that would never—_ She stopped her thoughts abruptly. Negan wouldn’t help her, why did she sacrifice herself for him? What a stupid idea to think—

 

“You alright?” Christine asked, taking Callie’s hand. “You look pretty heated.”

 

“It’s nothing, just hurting a bit in my shoulder.” Callie lied, rolling her right shoulder. Her heart felt like it was going to burst through her chest. Or rather, she was going to vomit it right up. She steadied her shaking hands by shoving her hands in her pockets, Christine pouting that her hand was released.

 

Christine smiled softly and rested her head against Callie’s shoulder, linking their arms. “ _Sing once again with me, our strange duet.”_ She sang softly. Her voice was heavenly, especially compared to the lazy singing of Callie’s.

 

Callie laughed and shook her head negatively. “No, no. I don’t sing unless I’m killing.” Sweat trailed down her face and she took a deep breath. 

 

Christine pouted and skipped ahead, trying to get Callie’s gaze upon her. “ _My power over you grows stronger yet.”_ Callie reached her and looked at her before looking back to the fences, focusing her eyes on an object that moved too normally. “ _And though you turn from me, to glance behind—“_

 

“Get down.” Callie demanded, ducking down. She had no gun, no binoculars, nothing to see who was out there. Christine ducked and backed away, looking fearfully to Callie, then out past the fence. “I need you to go get Dwight and have him bring something to see with.” Callie commanded, Christine nodding and running off as fast as she could. Callie began to climb the fence, stopping just below the barbed wire. “I saw you!” She shouted threateningly, waiting for someone to walk out.

 

Dwight and Christine approached quickly on foot. The man handed Callie his gun that had a scope on it, and he drew another from a holster. “See something?” He asked, trying to see passed all the Walkers they had lined along the fences.

 

Callie slid the barrel through a hole and looked through the scope, holding onto the fence with one hand. She blinked to try to focus her vision, her head feeling like it was floating. “I thought I did.” She grunted, slowly moving the sights along. When she caught the person in her sights she almost fell, losing her grip on the fence. “Shane?” She breathed, almost dropping the gun and quickly tried to bring it back up. “Shane!” She yelled, hastily moving the scope around. He was dead. How was he..?

 

“Give me the gun, Callie.” Dwight demanded, grabbing her ankle. “Now.”

 

“He’s there, Dwight.” Callie panicked, and this time dropped the gun, sliding down the fence as she fell. “I have to go Dwight, he’s there.” She began to walk away, but the man grabbed her with one hand, using his other to hold the gun.

 

“Christine I need you to keep her right here.” He said, climbing the fence. He mimicked Callie’s stance, and saw the man poking around. “He isn’t one of ours.” He said, loading the gun.

 

Callie’s mind was racing as she ran to the fence, looking desperately with strained eyes. “No, Dwight, please.” On cue, Dwight had shot the gun, the man dropping dead. “No!” She shouted, pushing through Christine and headed for the exit.

 

“Callie!” Christine called, looking back to Dwight before running after her. “Callie, I don’t think Dwight wants you to go out there!” She caught up to Callie, grabbing her arm.

 

Callie stopped and tried to pull away, tears running down her face. “Shane is out there, he was right there. I have to go to him.” After struggling to get away, Callie slipped away and began running again. She was nearly to the gate when an arm wrapped around her waist, picking her up and walked back a few feet before setting her down.  

 

“What the fuck is going on?” Negan demanded as Christine and Dwight ran up behind him. He steadied Callie as she swayed on her feet. 

 

Christine walked to Callie and tried to calm her as Dwight explained. “Callie saw someone out there, must have looked like that guy, she just went nuts.”

 

“I have to go to him.” Once again she squirmed from Christine’s grip. “I need to—“

 

“Enough.” Negan set Lucille on the ground and grabbed Callie’s shoulders. “Shane is fucking _dead_ as shit, little girl.” He looked in her eyes. She was distant, looking almost as in a trance as she did when she was killing.

 

“Let’s give them some space.” Dwight put his hand on Christine’s shoulder, beginning to leave the area. 

 

“I have to go.” Callie croaked, trying to walk to the gate, trying to pry Negan's hands from her. 

 

“Go get the body.” Negan shouted to Dwight as he walked away, dragging Callie away from the gate. “Take that fucking child with you.” He glared at Christine.

 

“They killed him.” Callie sobbed, pointing at Dwight and Christine. “They took him away from me!" Her lungs felt like they were being wrung and she gasped for air, beginning to hyperventilate. 

 

Negan didn't want this shit again. “God damn it, Callie, he was already fucking gone.” Negan turned her to him, making her look at him. “Are we back at square fucking one, here?” It seemed as if they were. Callie being distant and thinking of Shane, himself being his rude ass self. He was pissed like all hell. His work to make her his was gone. 

 

“Negan?” Callie questioned as her eyes focused on him, genuinely confused. She reached up to touch his face, and her hand fell before her fingers could make contact. 

 

“That’s who I fucking am.” Negan replied, disappointed her hand hadn't reached him. Though, he was impressed he was able to pull her out of her melt down. 

 

“Why are you..? What?” She wiped tears from her face and looked around. “Oh. Negan, there’s some weirdo walking around out—“

 

“Do you not fucking remember what just happened?” The man laughed, confused. Callie subtly shrugged. “You just fucking tried to go out _there_ because you thought the fucker was Shane.”

 

She hadn’t thought of Shane much within the last few weeks, her mind having been so focused on Negan. “But I didn’t—“ Christine and Dwight approached with the body, throwing it on the ground. The resemblance was uncanny and Callie’s stomach flipped. “Oh.. that..” She shook her head and stumbled backwards.

 

Negan glanced down and scoffed. That man looked like the one she devoted her entire existence to? Not even half as handsome as himself. “Take him out before he turns.”  

 

Christine took Callie back to their room while Dwight cleaned up the mess on his own, Negan stomping off to his room. “Callie, who is Shane?” Christine asked innocently as Callie settled under the covers, laying on her side.

 

“No one, Christine.” Callie’s voice was hoarse. “Go to bed.”

 

“But the sun isn’t all the way down.” She pouted, climbing on the bed. “Do you want me to sing to you to make you feel better?” She leaned over Callie.

 

Callie felt her patience wearing thin. The first night and she was ready to strangle her new _friend_. “Go ahead.”

 

Christine slipped under the covers with Callie, putting her arm around her tightly and began singing softly. Not interested, Callie tuned her out and focused on her breathing so she could sleep.


	18. The Beginnings of Revival- What the FUCK?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wasn't sure what to write for this chapter. I just wrote a chapter that's going to be a few ahead of this, and I like it, so I'll build up to it as best as I can. 
> 
> Also, y'all down for some Christine/Callie smut or nah?

Christine was gone from bed when Callie woke, but she could hardly bring herself to care. She rolled out of bed, still fully dressed from the day before, and left the room and made her way down to the common area. She approached her friend. “Donovan, my man.” She said sleepily, slapping him on the shoulder.

 

“Hey, how’d you sleep?” He asked, looking up at her from the table where he and a few others were playing cards. “You look like shit.”

 

Callie stopped and smiled at him. “Thank you.” She looked around, yawning. “You see where that kid went?”

 

“What, the one you brought back?” Donovan asked. Callie nodded and sat down, beginning to pick off his plate of eggs. “Last time I saw her was about an hour ago with Dwight, checking fences.”

 

“She seems to like him, huh?” Callie asked casually, glancing at Dwight. “Weird, considering she told me she isn’t into men.” She scooped a fork full of food into her mouth, gazing upon the table. She had no idea how to play cards, but she figured maybe it'd be worth learning. It was the end of the world and there wasn't TV or movies anymore to pass time. 

 

“Are you jealous?” Donovan smiled. He threw down a few cards and nodded to the man on his left for his turn. 

 

“No, more or less suspicious. She’s kind of too happy to be here.” Callie responded flatly. "I don't think it'd be normal for  _you_ to flirt with people you're not attracted to in a new place where your kidnapper took you to, and not have a care in the world." 

 

“Excuses.” Donovan muttered, looking at his cards.

 

“He’s got a seven if that means anything.” Callie said, leaning to see the cards in Donovan’s hands. There was a commotion; yelling, hitting, and cards flying everywhere. She laughed and reached to grab their plates, eating the leftovers.

 

“You fucking suck.” Donovan groaned. “Vulture.” He shook his head as he saw her surrounding herself with plates.

 

“One must assert their dominance.” She winked, shoving the last handful of food into her mouth so her cheeks puffed out and stood, waving good-bye as Donovan cleaned up the cards. She struggled to chew the food as she strolled outside, putting a hand over her eyes to look around. There was a run today for supplies, had they left without her?

 

“Good fucking morning, sunshine.” Negan walked up behind her, patting her back roughly.

 

She stumbled forward and gasped, choking on what little was left of her food. “Jesus…” She heaved, leaning over. “Fuck.” She paused, holding her breath, and stood upright, recovered. “You fucking _asswipe_ you can’t just walk up behind people and do that.” She patted her chest and gave a few more weak coughs.

 

Negan watched her with concern and immediately turned back to his normal self when he saw she was fine. “They’re just about ready to get the fuck going on that run, little girl.” He reached over and grabbed her machete and she looked at him in protest. “No killing.”

 

“You know, did you give me that nickname from that song?” Callie asked, looking up at Negan as they walked. He looked down at her curiously. “ _Well I’d rather see you dead, little girl, than to be with another man_.” She sang casually, moving her shoulders along with her lazy beat. He continued to stare at her, now blankly. “ _You better keep your head, little girl, or I won’t know where I am._   _You better run for life if you can little girl, hide your head in the sand litt-_ ”

 

“Are you making this shit up?” Negan asked, holding up a hand to stop her. 

 

“What? No!" Callie laughed. "You’re a _million_ years old and you’ve never heard that song? It’s a Beatles classic.” Callie gaped at his lack of knowledge. She wasn’t any musical master, but she loved that song.

 

“I never listened to that fucking shit.” Negan shook his head, slowly as they got closer to the vehicles.

 

“Hmph. Well, I think the song is very fitting for you.” Callie sneered. “ _Let this be a sermon, I mean everything I said. Baby, I’m determined and I’d rather see you dead.”_ She whispered tauntingly before walking away. She rounded some of the vehicles, double checking that the tires were all filled and paused, seeing Christine acting flirtatiously with Dwight. “Y’all ready to go?” Callie asked as she approached.

 

Christine jumped and stepped away from Dwight. “Callie!” She smiled and hugged the older girl. “Where have you been?” She sounded relieved to see Callie, though her hug had little effort put into it. 

 

“Playing with myself.” Callie responded sarcastically, half-heartedly hugging the girl back and patting her shoulder, stepping away. As she opened her mouth to speak to Dwight, Christine whimpered.

 

“Without me?” The young girl pouted, earning a shocked stare from both Dwight and Callie.

 

“You’re uh, you’re going to stay here while we go on the supply run.” Callie stuttered and patted the girl awkwardly on the back. “Go play with Negan’s wives, I’m sure that’ll piss him off.” Christine frowned and left, looking at the ground as she passed by Dwight, muttering under her breath. 

 

“Negan’s going to kill you.” Dwight commented, gesturing Callie to get into the truck. He followed behind and rested his hand on the door as Callie climbed in. 

 

“That’s the plan.” She laughed, looking to Dwight as he entered. “Where we going today? Anywhere fun?”

 

“Alexandria.” Dwight smiled menacingly and Callie’s heart dropped. Shit, no. 

 

“Oh, fuck this.” She scoffed, crawling to the passenger door and opened it. Of course, that god damn man was standing there, though he hadn’t planned it considering he was chatting with Donovan and looked surprise to see her so panicked for what he assumed was no reason at the moment. They both stared at Callie’s pale face as she stopped. “I’m not going.” She blurted, trying to crawl out of the truck.

 

Negan giggled, nearly hysterically, and approached her. Lucille sat against his shoulder, the barbed wire dully shining in the sun; the blood stained wood staring back at Callie. “It is _very_ fuckin’ cute you think you have a choice.” Negan smiled, using his ungloved hand to push down on her shoulder to get her to sit.

 

“No, Negan, please.” She sat forward, grabbing him by his jacket collar. “I learned my lesson. I’ll put her back. I’ll do whatever you want.” There was no way she was going to go back there. How could he do this? 

 

Negan looked at his wrist, pretending to check the time. “Huh. Twenty-fucking-four hours later and she’s already begging.” He smiled. “You're not on your fucking knees yet. You’re sure as shit going.” When he turned to leave he patted her on the face, wearing a shit-eating grin. 

 

Donovan approached slowly, frowning at Negan as he left. “Sorry, Callie. Get in.”

 

She moved in further, sitting closely to Dwight. “Please don’t leave me there.” She begged. Dwight started the car and sped off in silence. “Dwight?” She turned to Donovan and looked to him for answers.

 

“We’re—“  

 

“Shut up.” Dwight demanded. Donovan shrugged, unable to tell her anything. Callie sat forward and put her face in her hands and breathed deeply, trying not to panic.

 

The car ride was spent in silence, and her heart lurched forward as they drove through the gates of Alexandria. They all stepped out of the car, watching the others beginning to pack up the supplies. Rick was standing there, staring at her, sweating. He carefully approached, waving her over. “You’re the Singing Reaper?” He asked quietly, crossing his arms.

 

“Not today, Rick.” Callie sighed, glancing back at Dwight and the working men. “I pissed Negan off. I think they’re leaving me here as punishment.” She smiled, nudging him with her shoulder. It was a strange feeling being back there, but not being part of the group. Although she had been with Negan's group, she still felt at home at Alexandria. 

 

Rick scoffed. “Punishment? This is probably the best place for you.” He laughed half-heartedly. “He should have just left you at Hilltop where you don't know anyone. What’d you do?”

 

“I brought a girl back to camp instead of making a kill.” Callie explained. “Not only is he pissed at my decision, I am pretty sure he’s jealous. People were treating him and I like equals, I took in a girl, whatever.”

 

“Now you’re here,” Rick concluded. “Hey. We have your bag, still.” He looked at her.

 

She looked to him with hope. “Does it still have..?” Rick nodded. “Let’s go get it.” She whispered, pushing him excitedly. When she and Rick began to walk away, Donovan ran over and grabbed her arm.

 

“Where are you going?” He asked, trying to tell her not to go in his expression.

 

“I have my own.. _supplies_.” She whispered, taking her arm away and said loudly, “Business.” Her voice hadn’t an ounce of confidence in it, but she was let go.

 

“That was stupid.” Rick shook his head negatively. “What do you think is going to happen when Negan hears that?” He glanced at her and looked her up and down. She looked thinner, like she'd already lost quite a few pounds. Her eyes showed tired brown eyes, with dark circles underneath. Her blond hair was messy and brushed out of her face, revealing pale skin with a small amount of freckles on the bridge of her nose and going down to the top of her cheekbones on either side. "How have you been healing? I see you're showing off." He teased.

 

Callie sighed with defeat and shrugged heavily. “Rick.. Why are you still being so nice to me when I abandoned you guys?” She glanced at him sadly. "My wounds were a god damn bitch. Laying in bed for what, a month? That was also a bitch. I was  _so_ bored. At least when I got shot before Shane would..." Her words fell from her mouth slowly, and she wouldn't finish. They entered the home Callie had lived in and walked up the stairs, into her old room.

 

“I know you, Callie.” Rick replied, picking up her bag. “We were family for quite some time. No matter how angry you are with me for killing Shane, I genuinely doubt you would hurt any of us.”

 

Callie burst into tears, sincerely apologetic. “Rick, I’m so sorry. I don’t know what I am doing anymore.” Rick embraced her and kissed the top of her head. “This entire place is so fucked up. I like being there, but I miss being here. I miss being treated like a person. I miss not having to compete.” She allowed herself to sob into his chest. 

 

“Callie, we’re trying to plan how to take him out.” Rick said hesitantly. Callie looked up at him with concern. “It’s dangerous, but we can’t have a man like that terr—“

 

“Rick, please don’t do this.” Callie stepped back, taking her bag. “There are so many of them.” She sniffled.

 

“It’s not just us here.” He insisted. “It’s—“

 

“No, Rick. Don’t tell me. I don’t want to know anything. I don’t want him to ask me. I am so weak when I am around him, Rick.” She shook her head and walked to the window. “He can be so good to me. He brought me here to get me healed. And I never even thanked you guys. And Carl. Oh, poor Carl. I was so mean to him. But now, Negan's going to abandon me here. Rick, he helped me. I hardly had a thought of Shane, and just yesterday when he distanced himself.. I swore I saw Shane. That’s what Negan said. And the man, they brought his body. If I didn’t know any better I’d have thought..” She felt as if she was about to go over the edge and have a meltdown. She was so conflicted, so scared. "There is so much shit going on, I don't know if I can handle this." 

 

“We’ll figure this all out. I promise. We will get everything fixed up, back to how it used to be.” Rick said reassuringly.

 

“It’s not how it used to be, and it never will be.” Callie softly sobbed, wiping her eyes as she stormed from the room. Rick stared at her for a moment before following her, leading her back to her group. Carl ran up to them when he spotted them.

 

“Dad! I was worried.” He panted. “They said they want Callie to stay here. We can’t allow that, can we?” He asked, looking grudgingly at the girl.

 

Callie looked over Carl at Dwight, who was standing with his arms crossed. Everyone else had loaded into the vehicles and left. She ran over, holding her pack tightly. “Dwight.” She pleaded. “Why is he making you do this?”

 

Dwight shrugged. “Didn’t say. He didn’t want to leave you out in the woods all alone.” He leaned back against the truck, watching Rick and Carl. 

 

“Why did he take my weapon?” She pressed. “He was going to just leave me out there with nothing? There's no reason for him to have done that.”

 

“Didn’t want you to come back and kill him, I guess." The man shrugged. 

 

Callie slammed her hands against the vehicle in frustration, Dwight looking straight ahead to Rick who was walking over. She saw the knife which was strapped to Dwight’s leg and slowly reached for it and slid it out. Rick saw and began talking to distract Dwight, not knowing Callie’s plan. 

 

“I heard you want to leave the woman who betrayed us here at our camp.” Rick spoke loudly.

 

“Negan’s orders.” Dwight replied bluntly. 

 

“Negan isn’t going to win this stupid fucking fit of his.” Callie spat, kicking Dwight's legs out from underneath him and knelt on his chest, holding the knife to his throat. “He’s going to have to come get you now, asshole. One fucking move and I will cut the shit out of you. Eat your fucking arms for dinner.” Dwight heaved and stared wildly at Callie, holding his hands out beside him. 

 

“Hey!” Rick yelled, putting one hand on his gun and held the other out. “Stop this. Just calm down.” He turned to Carl and nodded his head to the right, Carl walking away quickly. “We’ll settle this, alright? You both will be going to a different room. You’ll stay there until your leader gets here.”

 

"It's only Dwight, he might not come." Callie sneered. "One less fucking piece of shit for him to worry about. But his truck? Ah-haha. He'll probably want that back with the supplies in it." She pressed the knife firmly against the man's throat. "I'd kill you now if I could." She whispered, shaking. 

  

Carl returned with a member of Alexandria, who put a hand on Callie’s shoulder. "We'll take him." They said as they grabbed his hands and turned him onto his stomach, tying his hands behind his back and patted him down. 

 

"What about  _her_?" Carl glared at Callie. 

 

“I think I’ll be fine on my own.” Callie replied to his question. “Negan pissed me off, so I won’t do anything that’ll please him. Which means all of you are safe.” Callie walked to the truck and opened it. “I'll be coming back on foot. I'm going to go crash this piece of shit and make Negan throw a bigger fucking fit." 

 

“Callie.” Rick called. "Let me come with. You shouldn't go out there alone." He offered. "I'll follow you in another car, bring you back?" 

 

The girl hesitantly agreed, walking to the Savior owned truck and waited for Rick to arrive. Carl didn’t take his eyes off of her. “I’d tell you to take a picture to make it last longer, but unfortunately y’all don’t have any.” Callie teased, but the boy didn’t smile. 

 

There was a thumping sound coming from the back of the truck, and Carl pulled out his gun. Callie held the knife she stole from Dwight steadily as she creeped to the back, slowly opening the top window. 

 

"Callie?" A groggy Christine asked, poking her head from the window. 

 

"Oh, shit.

 

~~~~~

 

Crashing the vehicle hadn't been as easy as Callie thought and ended up very bruised by the end of the day. Even worse, Negan still hadn't arrived to fetch her nor Dwight, _and_ Christine had somehow snuck along. Christine had fallen asleep in the upstairs room of the home Callie was going to stay in, which was also her old home while she was a regular at Alexandria.

 

“Can you tell us anything about your set up?” Rick questioned carefully, raising his eyebrows.

 

Callie groaned and leaned forward, putting her face in her hands. “You know I can’t talk about this.”

 

“ _Please_ , Callie. You’ll be saving so many people.” Rick tried to reason.

 

“You don’t think I know that? Rick. Being there is like some weird power trip. It wasn’t even _my_ choice to start killing _people_. But now I look forward to those calls. I get lost and just.. lose all senses. I can’t promise you anything at all. Right here, in the now, I am feeling empathy for you, all of you. But who is to say when that asshole gets here today that it won’t disappear? He brings out the worst in me.” Callie shook her head hopelessly.

 

“ _Why_ are you with him, then?” Rick questioned angrily. “Never once did you hesitate to put Shane in his place, so _why_..”

 

“Shane wasn’t ready to kill me at any moment. Shane may have fucking _sucked_ sometimes, but not in the ways Negan does. I can’t betray Negan, I can’t go against him. If I were forced to choose sides I—“ She stopped herself short. “I don’t think you would be on the winning side.” She whispered.

 

“After so many years Callie..” Rick leaned forward, staring at her. “How could you?”

 

“Because you _killed him_ , Rick.” She spat, looking up at him. “You took him away from me. _Lori_ took him away from me.”

 

Rick stood and ran a hand over his face. “Do not bring Lori into this.”

 

“Why the fuck not?” Callie questioned. “ _She_ was the one who slept with him. The one who played with his emotions.” She accused. “Had he left your group before you killed him, had he been on his own, he would have been _fine_.” She stood and pushed Rick. Carl drew his gun and stood firmly. “What, are _you_ going to shoot me?” Callie laughed, walking to the boy. “The sooner the better. I’m ready to see Shane again, Carl. Send me to him, just how you shot him when he came back as a Walker.”

 

The boy faltered slightly, and Callie took it as her moment to smack the gun from his hand. “Callie, just wait.” Rick said calmly.

 

“Shut up. What, you think I’ll kill the both of you here and now? Fat fucking chance.” She sniffled, wiping her hands over her eyes. “Like I said, I’m not going to do anything Negan would approve of.” She sank down into the couch, laying her head back and stared at the ceiling. “I would trade anything to go back to how things were before, Rick. But nothing will be the same. No matter if you wipe out Negan and his gang of idiots. No matter if you bring civilization back to life. It doesn’t matter, Rick, because _you_ killed Shane and there is no bringing him back.”

 

“It had to be done.” Rick walked to the window, staring blankly. “He was dangerous.”

 

“He would have been fine if you hadn’t shown up. What did you say he told you? ‘You destroy everything you touch’? Yeah. Sounds about right. This place was safe, Rick, before you came. The prison was fine. The farm. The group outside Atlanta.” Callie’s voice grew weaker.

 

Rick turned to Callie and walked to her. “Callie..” There were tears in his eyes as he knelt beside her. “I..” He shook his head at a loss for words. Callie pushed him away gently and took a few steps back. 

 

"I'm sorry." Callie frowned and sat on the couch. "We need to not talk about this right now." She looked to Carl and back at Rick. "You guys have any alcohol?"


	19. The Beginnings of Revival- First Time For Everything, eh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I just need a filler.  
> I think I'll end this soon. Maybe.  
> Thoughts?

_Callie had just returned from her date, sitting comfortably on the couch, when she heard the knob of her front door jiggling and a thud. "What the fuck?" She whispered in terror. She grabbed the large flashlight she kept on her nightstand  from her room and walked cautiously out to the kitchen. The door didn't have a peep-hole on it, which never bothered her until this very moment. She took a few deep breaths and switched on the light, turning off her flashlight, and holding the flashlight as a weapon. "Here we go." She told herself, opening the door quickly._

 

_Shane stumbled in through the door and looked drunkenly at her. "Callie." He slurred._

 

_"Shane?" She questioned, completely bewildered. He hadn't talked to her for a month, not since she'd gotten shot. "What the hell?" She lowered the flashlight to the floor and shut her door, locking it._

 

_The man stared at her as he softly swayed, his eyes expressionless. "Why are you still here?" He asked, stalking towards her._

 

_"Because it's for school, asshole. It's not like I can just up and fucking go." She replied harshly, backing up as he approached her. "What are you doing here?"  She moved to her right, avoiding being cornered by the man. "You need to go home. I'll call work and they can send someone to—"_

 

_Shane grabbed her roughly and shook her. "No you fuckin' won't." He reeked of alcohol; specifically whiskey. "I'm stayin' right here, sweetheart."  He loosened his grip, but didn't let her go. "Did you go on that date?" He interrogated, looking her over. She was wearing a black dress with splashes of colorful floral design. It was a rather cute dress, but she couldn't bend over, reach up, or do anything but stand like a doll without it revealing her underwear. Just thinking of it aroused Shane, though Callie hadn't noticed._

 

_"That I did." She raised her eyebrows and lifted her chin, staring Shane in the eyes. "And it was great. No need to ask about it." She shoved herself from him and walked to her cupboard, opening the door._

 

_Shane stood where she left him, watching her lustfully. He licked his lips as she reached into the cupboard to pull down a glass. "You know I don't like when you wear this damn dress." His voice was gentle as he approached her from behind._

 

_"There's no one to see me in here, Mr. Jealous." Callie half-mindedly teased. "You should really use a plastic cup, you'll probably break this one." She muttered mostly to herself, trying to glance over the glass cups._

 

_"It's not other people I'm worried about." He said roughly, grabbing her by her waist. She tensed under his touch, but continued her duty of finding a cup. Perhaps if she ignored his behavior, he would leave or stop._

 

_"I guess glass will have to do. What person doesn't have plastic cups?" She shook her head to herself, her hands shaking. He had the nerve to show up at her home late at night after ignoring her for weeks, and was trying to seduce her? Nope. She flattened her feet from being on her tiptoes and tried to move to the sink, but as she lowered, Shane had  rested his hands on her shoulders pressed himself against her and she felt just how aroused he was._

 

_"I didn't come here for no water." The man purred, moving her hair with one hand and planting soft kisses along the back of her neck. With his other hand, he had slowly moved down her arm and moved to her waist, trailing his fingers down to the end of her dress. The tips of his fingers brushed the skin just above the seam of her dress and she shuddered._

 

_"Well, too fucking bad." Her voice wavered and she turned in his grasp. "You fucking treat me like shit for an entire month, then come here and expect me to allow myself to be seduced by you?" She scoffed, pushing him away. "What, did one of your_ whores _leave you alone again? Sorry, but I'm not your back up." She spat._

 

_"I didn't treat you like shit." Shane challenged, taking her face in his hands. "I was tryin' to get you to leave, Callie. I didn't want you here no more, not after that stupid shit you pulled." He looked into her eyes with concern. "I didn't want you dyin' on my watch."_

 

_"Is this supposed to make me forgive you?" She laughed. "Shane, you really did treat me like shit, and I am not going to just let you come, seduce me, and go back to how it was. That's not how this works, not with me. I'd like to think I have a little more respect for myself." She put her hands softly over his and removed them. "You're drunk, more stupid than usual, and not thinking properly. I'm sure once morning comes you'll regret coming here."_

 

_A heavy sigh left the man as he took a few steps back before moving to the couch, laying down. "We need to have a discussion, sweetheart. About what the hell all this shit is with us."_

 

_Callie rubbed a hand over her face. This was going to be a long night._

 

_~~_

 

Callie lay on the couch she had been on just hours before, but now she was intoxicated. Thoughts and memories of Shane flashed into her mind that made her shudder with displeasure. Sometimes, when she thought really hard, she convinced herself that maybe Shane  _wasn't_ that great, and that it was better for him to be dead. Not in the sense of 'he's not in this world, he's not suffering', dead. It was more of a  'he wouldn't hurt her or others' thought. 

 

"Callie?" Christine's voice called softly from the top of the stairs. "You've been there for almost an hour. Are you going to come up?" She asked shyly. 

 

Callie sighed and rolled her eyes as she sat up, trying to focus on the girl at the top of the stairs. "I'm drunk as shit. Not a good idea." She flopped back down and put an arm across her eyes. She, Rick, and a few others got together for some drinks, and her tolerance level proved to be far worse than it had been before the apocalypse. Five shots and three beers in and she was hammered. And when she's hammered, she gets touchy feely. 

 

"But I'm  _lonely._ " Christine whined, her voice sounding closer than it had been. Callie jumped and her arm flew off her face, looking up at the girl who had somehow snuck down unnoticed. She climbed onto Callie's lap and stuck out her lip, pouting. "I want company." 

 

Callie groaned, more in frustration than anything, as Christine subtly moved her hips against Callie's. "Christine, for the love of god, I—" Christine wasn't having any protest and leaned down, kissing Callie deeply and leaned on her shoulders. "Christine," Callie mumbled through the kiss, putting her hands on the girl's upper arms. "I still hurt, careful." 

 

"I can make you forget about your pain." Christine murmured, sliding herself down and moved her mouth to Callie's lower neck, sucking and biting. "I can make you forget everything you'll ever want to forget." Her hands slid along Callie's body, finding themselves at the top of Callie's pants. She began unbuckling when Callie grabbed her hair softly. 

 

"Don't leave marks." Callie stated, lightly pulling back. To her, hickeys were a sign of ownership, and that's not how this was going to be working out. But, Christine went back to her sucking, which she did more roughly, and Callie yanked her head back, pushing the girl onto her back on the couch as she swiftly moved to tower above her. "I told you, kid, no marks." She growled.

 

"S-sorry." Christine whimpered, genuinely afraid. Callie's behavior had startled her, she didn't expect the blonde woman to get so upset about a few hickeys. She thanked her Lord that no marks were left, surely Christine would have killed her. 

 

"I'm going to bed." Callie said flatly, moving to the upstairs bedroom and was quickly followed by Christine, who wouldn't stop apologizing. "If you say sorry one more time, I'm cutting your hands off." Christine had abruptly shut the fuck up and watched as Callie removed her pants and painfully struggled to take her shirt off. 

 

"Do you need help?" Christine asked, hesitantly approaching Callie. When she got a positive nod, she walked over and lifted the shirt above the girls head, minding her shoulder. "It still hurts a lot?" 

 

"Well, considering all of the  _wild_ activities that happened today, it's more sore than usual." The blonde girl replied, tenderly touching her scars. "This shit is fucking fucked. I don't even know how they healed me." She laughed as she walked to the bed and lay down. "Make sure all the lights are off, we don't want to be wasting any energy." Christine diligently nodded and jogged off, turning off all the lights. 

 

"Um, Callie?" Christine called from the lower level. "Why is that kid with the hat on our porch?" She ran up the stairs after shutting the lights off, scared. "He's a weird-o." 

 

"It's just Carl." Callie laughed. "He's harmless as long as you don't piss him off. He's always been a feisty kid, really follows every step his dad takes." She moved over so Christine could slip under the covers with her. 

 

"Why did you get shot?" Christine asked, lightly touching the scars on Callie's chest. They both had stripped down to just their underwear and the heat from their bodies felt so welcoming that Christine couldn't help but to cuddle up to Callie. 

 

"I was protecting Negan, I guess." Callie closed her eyes and saw flashes of her memory. "Someone set him up, I went to save him, killed the shit out of someone. It was great." 

 

"You like killing?" The young girl asked, glancing up at her elder. "Does that mean you're crazy?" Her voice was covered with worry. 

 

"I kill when I'm told. I guess Negan's just making me into a machine, although at this rate he's losing me." Callie laughed and shrugged. "He took me in, I took you in, he got mad and now I guess I'm thrown out. I have Dwight as a prisoner here so—" 

 

"Dwight's here?" Christine asked, a little too eagerly. "He's a prisoner?" She lifted herself and looked directly to Callie, who opened one eye suspiciously. 

 

"He's  _my_ prisoner." 

 

"Why aren't you a prisoner? Or me?" Christine's mind began racing with thoughts, and Callie could see it and inwardly groaned. 

 

"This here used to be my group, you see. But I abandoned them for Negan's stupid ass. Bad mistake, huh?" The older girl sighed and turned away from Christine. "Let's get some rest, I'm sure Rick'll put us to work tomorrow, treat us a little more like prisoners." 

 

Christine stared at Callie for a solid five minutes, ensuring she fell asleep, before sneaking out of the bed and redressing herself. 

 

She was on a mission. 


	20. Before This Hell- Dirty Fucking Soap Opera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight/Christine/Callie smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dwight smut ohhohohohoho wh a t  
> This was -really- awkward for me to write and I apologize if it's poorly written. I've never exactly written much smut before and- well, yeah. Here y'all go. Dirty talk is honestly really hilarious to me, but I know a lot of people are into that shit. Also, climax is probs most boring part soz. [Might rewrite end]
> 
> Negan smut to come within the next few chapters. I'm kind of salty at myself for letting Dwight have a go with Callie before Negan did.
> 
>  
> 
> I've been gone for so long I am soooo sorry.   
> I needed some time to myself for a while, but I am back with this and possibly some TLOU works.

Mother. Fucking. Dwight. 

 

This fucking fucker was gone, and Callie only began to panic when Rick  approached her with his gun drawn. It had been two hours since his yelling hissy fit, and she had landed back at the house she was staying at; Christine nor Dwight were anywhere to be found.

 

"You stay here, and you wait until we find them." Rick hissed as he took her weapons from her, Carl standing behind him with narrowed eyes. 

 

"I didn't even fucking do anything wrong, Rick. For fuck's sake." Callie groaned, rolling her eyes as she sat on the bed. "I'm a vengeful bitch but you know I don't play like this." She stared at him ruefully as he held his gaze on her for a moment before exiting the room, and then the house. "This fucking guy." She muttered and laid back. 

 

Sleep had almost consumed her until her ear twitched from sensing sound. Was that— _could_ that— be.. moaning? Her eyes shot open and she discontinued her breathing. 

 

" _Fuck._ " 

 

Callie sat up and clenched her jaw, scowling at the wall. "Christine." She hissed. "This fucking cunt." Callie reached down and quietly removed her boots, sneaking down the stairs to the first floor, over to the entrance of the basement. 

 

" _Dwight, please._ " Christine's voice traveled heavily through the home. 

 

 _So this is how it's going to be, eh?_ Callie sucked her teeth and crept down the basement stairs, traveling down the hall and stopped in front of the only basement bedroom; a bathroom sat on the opposite side of the hall. The slapping of flesh made Callie want to vomit, but she toughed it out and slid back into the bathroom. There was no way this wasn't Dwight's climax with how quickly he was fucking her. If it wasn't, Callie would color herself impressed; almost mildly turned on. She made a face at herself.  _The fuck? Why am I thinking about sex with **Dwight** , especially when he's fucking someone else? Ew. You're gross, Callie._

 

 _"Fuck."_ Dwight's hoarse voice filled the room. " _Callie."_ He whimpered. This had brought shock to all three of them, Callie almost snorting into her hands. A hand must have connected to a face, because Dwight groaned in displeasuring pain. 

 

Silence had fallen upon the home momentarily before clothes were being shuffled.  _"I'll be back in a few hours, Dwightie."_ Christine chimed obnoxiously, trying to hide her hurt emotions.  _"I'm sure Rick has Callie on lockdown now. We'll be able to make our escape soon. I'll go make up some bullshit story of how she hit me and hid me away, they won't be expecting shit from me."_

 

Callie's heart dropped and she began sweating.  _Tough bitch, tough game._

 

 _"I am just supposed to wait here for you?"_ Dwight asked defeatedly. Callie snickered to herself at the thought of him being too weak to even properly talk because he had just fucked  _so_ god damn hard. 

 

 _"Uh, yeah."_ Christine replied with attitude and swung open the door, walking out. Callie had jumped into the bathtub, behind the curtain, and silently cursed at the sound. Though, Christine hadn't seemed to notice and continued to walk away. "See you, loser." 

 

Callie waited until Christine's feet had faded out of the house and moved carefully out of the bathroom, stretching her neck to glance in the bedroom. Dwight laid on the bed with an arm covering his eyes and an arm laid lazily across his stomach. She closed the door quietly and crossed her arms across her chest with a smug smile. "Stupid to leave the door open, really." 

 

Dwight jolted upright, his flaccid cock flapping between his legs. "Callie—" He could hardly say her name, let alone form words. Callie swore he had a moment of bashfulness and pulled the blanket over his lap, staring at her like a deer looking into headlights. 

 

"What, is that all you can say after you fuck my woman?" Callie smirked, locking the door before walking to the bed and sitting next to him, facing him. "Now, as I understand, she's working _against_ me?" She asked, insincerely frowning. 

 

Dwight breathed heavily, completely vulnerable. "Uh.." He looked around, as if trying to find an escape.

 

"Ah, you poor fucker." Callie tsked, laughing. "You didn't learn with Negan, did you?" Dwight glanced up at her, swallowing hard. "Don't look so scared,  _Dwightie._ I won't punish you quite like Negan did. Instead, I want you to fuck the  _shit_ out of Christine. While I watch, of course. Hidden in the closet." Callie grabbed his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. "You will fuck her until neither of you can stand, but you  _will not_ cum. No, Dwight." She laughed, pushing him back roughly before standing, running a hand through her hair. "You'll save that part for me." She smirked, waving a finger at him. "Christine will have the, uh,  _honor_ , of watching you fuck me like a tired little pet until I  _allow_ you to cum." 

 

Dwight stared at her in disbelief, trying to sit forward in the bed. "But—" 

 

Callie shot him a look of pure loathing before pausing and laughing. "I'm sorry, am I not making myself clear?" She tore the blanket from him and slapped her hand down onto his thigh, a loud  ** _—clap_** echoing throughout the room. She dug her fingers down into his skin, staring blankly into his eyes. "Y'all wanted some fucking games, so I'm giving it to you." 

 

"I _—_ I'm. Yes." Dwight nodded, trying to slowly move out from under her painful grip. Though, apparently this was arousing for him, because he could feel his blood rushing and his cock twitching. 

 

Callie glanced down, watching him grow erect and laughed, patting his face roughly. "You need to save that for later, big boy. Christine likes you, but you, what,  _prefer_ me? Ah." She laughed and shook her head, walking to the closet door. "I'm not good at this whole punishment and revenge thing, yet. I guess I'll have to have Our Lord and Savior to teach me when he allows me back home." She shrugged innocently. Her foot kicked clean an area on the closet floor and she sat, pulling the door closed. "See you and Little Dwightie in a few hours. Remember, you can't cum unless I say so. That is, only, if you value your cock." She smiled deviously before latching the door shut. 

 

~

 

Callie was startled from her sleep hours later. It had taken Christine nearly the entire day to figure out that Callie wasn't able to be located, and she had ran panickedly to Dwight for reassurance. The encounter was rather awkward as Dwight was still naked. He had spent most of his time staring at the closet door, erections surprising him on and off. 

 

"I'm not sure what to do." Christine sobbed, burying her face into Dwight's chest. Of course, as Callie was hoping for, she was seeking what would be called  _comfort sex_. For some reason, when people are in such raw emotional states, they're more prone to fucking the shit out of each other than at any other time. Strange, yes, but this was just a simple observation from the pretty-virginal Callie. 

 

When Christine had grabbed Dwight's cock without hesitation or shyness, he had taken a nervous glance at the closet door. He had found the fact of Callie hiding and watching to be arousing, and his cock grew hard quickly in Christine's soft hands. He grabbed a fistful of Christine's hair, guiding her mouth up and down his length and his eyes rolled back. "Shit." He hissed. 

 

Callie was peering out of the keyhole with a huge grin on her face.  _That's right you fucking whore, you take that cock._ Once more, she scrunched her nose at her own disturbingly gross thoughts.   _The fuck, this shouldn't be so.. arousing. But.._ Callie's breathing became heavier as Dwight pushed Christine this way and that, forcing his cock deep into her throat for several moments before only slightly pulling away, then forcing himself back in.

 

Dwight had assisted Christine with undressing during the early moments of her sucking on his cock and had been using one hand to play with her pussy to ensure she was good and wet for his fucking when he was ready. And when he was ready, he had taken her and lifted her from her knees onto the bed. Callie chuckled quietly at the sight, unconsciously licking her lips. Dwight had guided himself without any intention to ease into Christine, sweat already dripping down his face. Christine had let out a glorifying moan when his cock pushed into her roughly, trying to hide her winces of pain. 

 

"Ready?" Dwight growled, grabbing her throat and began thrusting gently, but after a few moments his hips began to work quickly and roughly. With his free hand he had reached down, grabbing her nipple and pinching, pulling, and rubbing. Christine's back arched as she whimpered and moaned his name, grabbing his biceps. "Beg, bitch." He demanded, pulling out and flipping her roughly onto her stomach. "What do you want?" 

 

Christine raised her hips pathetically and leaned back so the tip of his cock pressed against the entrance of her pussy. "I want.." She whimpered shyly, burying her face in the sheets. 

 

Dwight slapped her ass and grabbed it, pinching her skin and twisting it. "I can't fucking hear you." He breathed, leaning over her. "Beg for it, you bitch." He demanded again, winding his hand back and connecting it with her ass once more. 

 

Christine called out and her body trembled. "I want _—_ I want you to fuck me." She said shakily. Dwight grabbed her hips and straightened his posture, nearly launching his cock into her pussy. "Please." She begged, leaning back. "I'm wet for you, baby." 

 

Dwight moaned, his hips moving faster. He shot a glance to the closet, knowing he wouldn't last much longer under the circumstances. Callie felt as if she was in shock and couldn't bring herself to move. She put a heavy hand on the knob of the closet door, but couldn't find the concentration to open it and burst out as she wanted. "Fuck, Callie." Dwight called more as a warning, and slowed his movements. He didn't want to find out what the woman would do if he came without her permission. 

 

Callie shook her head, snapping out of her trance and stood, forcing the door open. "Hello, bitches." She grinned, her legs shaking underneath her. Dwight had immediately pulled out of Christine's welcomingly wet pussy and sat back, staring at Callie with overwhelming desire. 

 

Christine looked horrified and pulled the blankets over herself, moving to the far end side of the bed away from Dwight. "Callie, I—" 

 

"Shut the fuck up." Callie spat, removing her clothes. "You seem to have a liking for Dwight, hm?" She asked, tossing her shirt and bra to the side. Dwight didn't _, couldn't— **wouldn't**_ take his eyes from the woman before him. "Betrayal sucks, dearie, and for that you're gunna watch him fuck the shit out of me." Callie smiled, waving Dwight over to the edge of the bed. Never had she been so commanding in a situation like this, and her heart was trying to break through the confines of her chest. 

 

Dwight obeyed and crawled forward on his hands and knees before standing next to her. Callie stared at him expectantly, unsure herself of what to do. So, he took lead and kissed her. This earned an angry gasp from Christine as Dwight never let her kiss him. He trailed his hands along every curve of her body, eventually his fingers finding themselves between the lips of Callie's pussy. "Excited." He whispered with a smirk, turning her and guiding her to lay back on the bed. 

 

Callie refused to moan, yet, at his touch and breathed heavily to try to contain herself. Her arms wrapped around his neck as a safety gesture as he leaned her backwards. Christine watched, tears in her eyes, with her knees pulled up against her chest. She felt herself growing hotter, but like Callie, scolded herself for being turned on at the sight of other people, ahem— _going at it_.

 

"You've had enough foreplay." Callie purred, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Get right to fucking me." She commanded breathily. Without a second guess, Dwight compiled and took the time to ease into her. He hid the enjoyment he felt from his face, but his heart [and cock] grew more excited at the look of ecstasy on her face; eyes slowly rolling back and her body trembled, her teeth biting down on her lower lip seductively. " _Mmmm,_ good boy." She breathed, moving her hips with his.

 

Dwight felt her fingernails dig into his lower back and took it as a sign, a  _need_ , for him to fuck her harder. And he did. He cradled her in his arms and pushed himself to his limits; his legs quickly growing tired from pumping in her pussy. She was tighter than he had expected, and if he had to guess; she'd never been fucked like this in her life. Loud, room-filling moans exited from her body as her entire body contracted and relaxed, over and over. She was so easily over stimulated that he couldn't help but find entertainment, playing with her nipples and her reaching down to rub her clit. 

 

Christine had stayed in her spot, blubbering silently to herself. One of her hands mindlessly traveled down between her legs and she touched herself, moving her fingers in unison-pace with Dwight's movements.  She was so offended, but she was finding so much pleasure from this. But, Callie hadn't liked it, and put hands on Dwight's chest to make him pause and pulled away from him. 

 

"You don't  _get_ to have this." Callie hissed, grabbing the girl's legs and pulled Christine down, Callie now towering over her. "Keep going." She said to Dwight, glaring into Christine's eyes. Callie held Christine's hands above her head against the bed with one hand and leaned down on the other elbow. 

 

Dwight could not have imagined such a treat and listened to his queen, re-entering her pussy from behind and began fucking her as roughly as he could. Christine and Callie's eyes never once left each other's gaze; Christine growing so hot she believed she would burst into flames. Callie's moans traveled through her body and into Christine's, and for once Christine felt regret. Perhaps Callie would allow her pleasure that night, after all of this? 

 

Dwight moaned and pulled Callie's hair. "Can I..?" He panted, biting his lip. Though, Callie denied him his climax, making him fuck her for another ten painful minutes before both of them had caved, Callie pushing Dwight away and stood. "This is going to continue every day until further notice. Christine gets  _nothing_. She watches. Dwight, you do what I say when I say it." She spoke flatly as she dressed, trying to hide how much her body was shaking and weak from Dwight's fucking. 

 

"Can I—" 

 

"Christine, I'm going to need you to shut the fuck up." Callie said casually, straightening out her clothes and walked to the door. "Go up to the room. I don't care if you're not dressed,  _go."_ She gestured through the door, staring at the girl. Christine nodded and with her naked, and mildly bruised ass, she ran off. "I'll see you tomorrow, fucker." 

 

For the following three days Callie had repeated these sessions, at least once a day- if not twice. If Christine was bad, then it was three times. But, every night, Christine touched herself and climaxed at the memories.

 

It wasn't until the fourth day that Callie would truly lose her sense of self.


	21. The Beginnings of Revival- Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: IMPLIED UNDERAGE NONCON & MENTION OF PRISON NONCON  
> Long time no update.  
> I don't even want to reread that last chapter it was so bad I am so sorry lmao.   
> I hope this is satisfactory.

Callie cursed under her breath as she approached the house she’d been staying in, her bag bouncing irritably on her back as she jogged. Negan’s men had shown up to gather supplies, and it was certain they would demand Dwight back. There was no way that Christine was going to slip away with him, not on her watch. She was hoping that despite Dwight’s awful personality that he’d grown fond of Christine, to use Christine as part of some leverage. There was no way Callie was going back on Negan's terms. Callie needed control, at least over something, and Dwight was a rather large something... figuratively. Her feet stumbled underneath her as she moved into the house, tired from her recent activities and being so sick with herself she'd been unable to keep up a proper diet. 

 

What happened next was almost completely unable to be registered. Callie stopped in horror, peering through the opening of her bedroom door. There was Carl, pinned on the ground. And above him, a nearly naked Christine. Callie stepped forward quietly, listening intently. “Come on, Carl.” Christine made her voice sad, but the look on her face was evil, twisted with a sick smile. “It’s your first time, isn’t it? Touch me, you’ll like it.” She took his hand and brought it to her chest.

 

Carl shook his head, his face drained to ghost white as he was trying to take his hand away. “No, I don’t want to.” He struggled with the girl, trying to push her off of him. Christine slapped Carl and grabbed his throat as she muttered threats. She leaned down, trying to kiss the boy.

 

Rage had gone to full boil in less than a second and she had already decided the girl's fate. Callie slammed her hands against the door, swinging it open and asserted herself. “What the _fuck—“_

Christine jumped from the boy and began to cry instantly. “He’s trying to make me—“ She was only in her underwear and tried to cover herself with her arms. The darkness hadn't left Christine's eyes quickly enough, and Callie momentarily paused and thought that maybe her treatment towards Christine this past week had triggered this. Had Callie created this monster...?

 

No.

 

“Shut up!” Callie roared, grabbing the girl by her hair and drug her out into the hall, proceeding to throw her down the stairs. Christine’s body stopped at the landing, unfortunately the angling of the stairs hadn't allowed her body to naturally flow down them. “You fucking _dare_ touch an innocent child?” Callie growled, walking down slowly and upon entering the needed space, ended up kicking Christine so she’d fall down to the main floor. Callie found herself smirking at the small trails of blood that trailed down the steps, likely from kicking Christine square in the jaw. 

 

Christine’s body rolled heavily and landed with a loud thud. Michonne ran in from the kitchen, hand ready on sword. “What in the world?”

 

“I need you to go check on Carl.” Callie commanded. She slammed her fist on the railing when Michonne didn’t move. “Now! This _whore_ just tried to..” Callie couldn’t bring herself to say it and tears of anger filled her eyes. Michonne seemed to finally understand and ran up the stairs.

 

“Why are you—“ Christine tried sitting up and held her head, crying. Her arms shook and her lip had been busted open.

 

Callie's mouth watered at the site of the blood trickling down the girl's face, softly landing on Christine's pale skin.  _May she soak in her own blood._ “Get up!” She shouted, once again grabbing the girl by her hair. Christine stood on weak and trembling legs, stumbling to keep up with Callie. They burst through the front door, Negan and his men watching them.

 

Negan had completely stopped in his tracks and could feel excitement roll through his body at the site of Callie dragging a bloody, nearly naked, girl along behind her. His plans to destroy Christine paid off. “What’s going on?” Rick called, running over. “What is this?” He asked, concerned and upset. He was ready to be on the defense, though he trusted in Callie far more than this girl who had been missing for a week.

 

“I need a vehicle _now_ Rick.” Callie spoke bluntly, walking quickly towards the Saviors. “She tried.. with Carl..” Callie ran her hand through her hair, unable to look at Rick; his face fell and he clenched his jaw. “Rick, give me a vehicle. Dwight is in my basement. Fetch him.” Rick had followed her to Negan’s group, in shock.

 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Negan questioned, almost playfully, as Callie threw the girl to the ground. He licked his lips as he watched the lust for blood consume Callie's existence. He could see it slowly consuming her, just as it had to him. 

 

“Preparing to deliver the justice needed to be put upon the scum of this world.” Callie replied flatly, stepping with one foot on Christine’s chest. Her eyes rested lazily on Christine, now, instilling more fear not only into the girl but also into those around. “Rick. Car, Dwight, and maybe a bat if you have one.”

 

Negan watched as Rick, who was flustered and honestly intimidated, ordered some of his men away before running back to the home Carl had been in. “And where the fuck do you think you’re going?” Negan towered over Callie, who still refused to look away from her prey. Just once he wanted her to glance at him, he needed to see this bloodlust up close. 

 

“We’re going back to where she came from. I have no time for child predators.” Callie spat, digging her heel into the crying girl’s chest. Christine had been silent, apart from the sobbing moans of pain. The Saviors had gathered around and watched the scene unfold, a few of the men here and there chuckling as Christine attempted to cover her breasts. "You think a  _whore_ wouldn't be so shy around the men she wishes to destroy." Callie's voice came out in a whisper, Negan barely being able to understand her words. 

 

“You fucking think Dwight will go with you.” Negan scoffed, shifting his weight and dropping Lucille from his shoulder.

 

“I’m sure you can ride along, Negan. It’ll be a show you won’t want to miss.” Callie already began to feel the high of a kill hit her, and the man finally saw this when she slowly raised her head to look at him. Even he had been freaked out by the image he saw; Callie was grinning in a manner he had only ever seen in films. Her eyes seemed to be glowing, almost bay in color had they not been so dilated and distant. It seemed as if she had been possessed by Lucifer himself. “Will you deny me, Negan?” She whispered, her voice shuddering. She twisted her face into a pout, but the sinister glow hadn't left. The man was silent as he shook his head, and looked to see an approaching vehicle. He hadn’t noticed another woman come up behind him with a metal bat. Callie was about to throw a fit when she saw Dwight tied up in the front seat of the vehicle. “Let’s go, _sweetheart_.” She said, glancing to Negan.

 

He watched her as she leaned down, dragging the girl by her hair all the way to the vehicle. “I want fucking one vehicle with me in it, following them. Load as much as fucking shit you can in one truck and go back to the fucking Sanctuary _immediately!”_ Negan shouted, walking backwards to the vehicle closest to him and jumped in. There was no way in the world he was missing this. Shit, he was putting this in his history books.

 

Callie thanked the driver of the car, took his gun, and waved him off. She checked to see if the gun had any ammunition in it before pointing it to Dwight. “Get in the front fucking seat and drive to where we got her.” He silently complied, his hair standing in his neck as she stared into him. Though, he still had the ability to become mildly aroused at her assertion of power. As he moved to the driver’s seat, Callie opened the back door and threw Christine in, who cried out in pain. She had begun to bleed from various areas of her body and seemed to panic when she saw.

 

“Callie, I’m bleeding—“ Though, she wouldn't be allowed to finish her sentence. As Callie spoke above her, her hands traveled around her broken body. 

 

“You’ll be fine.” Callie said coolly, rolling the window down and cocked the gun. “Go, Dwight. Let’s bring this little whore home.” Dwight simply nodded, his hands sweating and his cock throbbing for at least a little action. He didn't dare ask and looked in the rearview mirror as they left Alexandria, seeing Negan and two others in a truck behind them. Dwight wasn't sure he wanted to deal with Negan gaining knowledge that Callie had been fucking his brains out senseless for days.  

 

“I hate you.” Christine cried, holding her arms close to her. “You’re a monster!” Snot ran down her nose as she sobbed and she used the back of her dirty hands to wipe the tears away. 

 

“Says the convicted pedophile.” Callie chuckled cutely, glancing back at the girl. “You’re lucky prisons don’t exist anymore.” She said, rolling her neck to crack it. “Had you been in one during the real world, they would have used you. They would have raped you, done things to you that you can’t even begin to imagine in your sheltered rich girl mind. They would have stuck soap in every hole. Toothbrushes. Anything they could stick up that dirty pussy of yours. They would have made your pathetic ass their bitch.” Christine screamed in anger and lunged forward, trying to grab Callie. Though, Callie had been sitting facing Dwight and saw the attack coming. She pointed the gun towards Christine and aimlessly shot at her, hitting her in the shoulder.

 

Dwight had flinched from the sound and swerved, but never lost control of the vehicle. “Shit.” He held one hand to his ringing ear and pressed harder on the gas. “Lighten up with the fucking trigger.” Though, he had to admit, this all was so sickly arousing. He wanted to stop this car and have Callie command the both of them to serve her. But, he couldn't. Callie needed him to drive.

 

Christine had fallen back and was screaming in pain. Callie raised her eyebrow and held the gun to the man’s hand covering his ear. “I’m sorry, is there a problem?” She hissed. Dwight remained silent and unresponsive, nodding in front of him as they approached the community. She sat back and began laughing, nearly hysterically. "That would have  _sucked_ if I accidentally shot you in the face." She watched some men leave their post and waited impatiently for their return just seconds later.

 

Their walls opened quickly for them to enter and as soon as the car stopped, Callie had crawled out, opening the back door to grab Christine by the legs to remove her from the vehicle. Christine squirmed and yelped as her body roughly hit the ground, the back of her head hitting the floor of the car on the way down. There were murmurs and people quickly gathered around, including Christine’s boyfriend. “Emma?” He called in horror when he saw Christine slam onto the ground.

 

Negan exited his vehicle and anxiously walked forward, watching. He rested Lucille up on his shoulder, giving her a smirk. "Excited to see what our baby will do?" He asked the bat before focusing again to Callie. 

 

Callie paused at Roger's words and smiled widely. “Emma? Is that her name?” She let the girl go, allowing her boyfriend to come to the poor girl and to hold her, rocking back and forth as he kissed her forehead. 

 

“What have you done?” He sobbed nearly as hard as Emma had earlier. “Emma? Emma. It’s me, Roger.” He cooed, petting her hair. Christine opened her eyes and groaned, wrapping a hand around his neck. He looked relieved as their eyes met, kissing her softly. 

 

“Isn’t that sweet.” Callie laughed, reaching into the passenger seat of her vehicle and grabbed the metal bat. “I’m so disappointed at how this all turned out." She feigned sadness with a sigh, coating her voice in a fake Valley-girl accent. "You know, I _am_ really sorry.” She frowned, twirling the bat in her hand. "Some things just aren't meant to be.. or.. maybe this  _is._ " Callie wound the bat back, leaning forward a bit like a baseball player watching a pitcher preparing their throw.

 

The two hadn’t noticed her, though, and Christine had lifted herself to her knees and returned the kiss to Roger. “I was so stupid to—“

 

**C r a c k**

Callie swung the metal bat, seeing Emma and Roger's skulls colliding, laughing at the sound of metal hitting skull echoed. “Shi—t.” She grunted happily. Roger’s head had slammed into Emma’s, causing her front teeth to get smashed in. Roger lay motionless across Emma’s lap as she screamed. “Sucks to fucking suck, doesn’t it?” Callie said apologetically, grabbing Emma’s arm and dragging her from Roger. His blood streaked across Emma's lap as his limp body slid from her.

 

“I’ll kill you!” Emma screamed, lunging at Callie. She grabbed Callie’s bag, trying to pull the girl to the ground. Instead, Callie dropped her bag and kneed Emma in the face, causing more pulses of pain to shoot through Emma's body. Negan’s head rushed at the sight unfolding before him, and if he was honest, it was kind of turning him on.

 

“You? Kill me?” Callie barked with laughter, kneeling down and sitting on Christine’s chest. “I hardly think so.” She shook her head, digging through her bag. “Now, I thought I had something.. ah! Here we go.” She pulled out a large hunting knife and pulled it out of its cover. “Perfect.”Callie ran her fingers along the flat of the knife, eyes admiring the blade so lovingly that her expression could be mistaken of that of a mother looking at her child.

 

Emma clawed at Callie screaming incoherently. Callie stood, covering Emma's face with her own arm, and stomped Emma in the ribs, then flipping the girl over and carving into the girl’s shoulder blades so her arms would be rendered useless. Then, Callie moved the knife to the underside of her armpits, then her tendons. Callie did this on both arms of the girl, and looked upon her work with admiration. Blood from Emma soaked odd parts of her body and onto the ground underneath her. “Why are you doing this?” The girl sobbed, lying face down in the gravel.

 

“There’s never a clear answer in those horror movies, is there?" Callie contemplated softly as she stepped away. "But, I will be clear with you now, little girl. Because this is the real world, and I have the real answers.” Callie responded with light in her eyes, picking up the metal bat. She twirled it again in her hands as she paced. “You betrayed me. That, that I could forgive.” Callie nodded, wiping her face and leaving traces of blood on her face as her hands were covered in Emma's blood. “But the targeting of a child?” She shook her head and smiled when she saw Roger move.

 

“Emma..” He struggled to stand.

 

“Roger.” Callie said sympathetically, kneeling beside him. “Your skull is caved in the back. You want me to touch it?” She asked, reaching up and applying heavy pressure with her hand. Blood oozed from his wound and a quiet _s q u i s h_ could be heard, even to those who were farthest from the front seats of this show due to the silence. “Oh-ho-ho. That shit is nasty.” She stood, giggling as Roger collapsed in pain. “Let’s get this show over with, Negan’s looking a little bored.” Callie winked over at the man, pointing her bat in his direction.

 

Negan’s mouth was hanging agape by now and Lucille was being held with minimal strength. When she looked at him, he shifted his weight and quickly closed his mouth after licking his lips, staring sternly at her. The citizens had been watching in horror; they hadn’t had it in them to scream, though a few children had begun to cry and ran off.

 

“Can you see alright?” Callie asked sarcastically, bending at the waist to see Emma’s crying face. “Looks like you can.” She smiled and straightened her posture, then raised the bat. “ _One, two, Callie’s coming for you_.” She marched to the rhythm of her words.  **Whack** “ _Three, four, better lock your door.”_ **Squish** _“Five, six, grab your crucifix.”_ **Gurgle** _“Seven, eight, stay up late.”_ **Twitch** _“Nine, ten, never sleep again!”_ Callie heaved from delivering the blows to Roger’s head. His face was unrecognizable, brain matter had gotten everywhere, and his eyeballs, teeth, and tongue were all crushed away from his body.

 

“Holy fucking shit.” Negan whispered, eyes wide as he watched. A smile had appeared on his face and his heart raced. He felt like a fucking thirteen year old kid finding the stash of porn magazines in his dad's room for the first time. This was better than killing Callie's friend with everyone watching.

 

Emma was crying in agony the entire time, but everyone could hear Callie’s chanting as she killed. They had played so well together that it could gain a reputation of an eerie lullaby when civilization rebuilt. When Callie glanced to Emma with a grin, Emma had begun to panic. She was able to flip herself to her back and used her legs to push herself from Callie. “Where are you going, angel?” Callie asked, her voice high and offended. “I’m not done playing yet.” Her voice deepened as she spoke, narrowing her eyes as she approached Emma.

 

“Oh, god.” Emma sobbed. “Please!”

 

Callie bent down as she walked to grab her knife and stood upright, not missing a step nor looking away from Christine's eyes as she moved. She grabbed Emma’s legs, dropped the bat, and severed the tendons of her ankle and behind her knee. “Can’t have you getting away, now.” Callie frowned. She laid the knife down gently and took the bat, moving to the girl’s face. “I’ve always wanted to do this, honestly.” She inserted the bat in the girl’s mouth, Emma pleading with her to stop. Callie ignored this and shoved the bat as far as she could, Emma gagging and choking. Callie raised her hand flatly and looked expectantly at the crowd with a huge smile. “Alright, fuckers. We ready for this ride?”

 

Emma screamed as Callie slammed her hand down, and then silence. The girl’s body twitched as Callie violently removed the bat, teeth coming out with it. Callie then took her knife and stabbed Emma in the throat, making sure there was a gaping hole there. Slicing through flesh wasn't as easy as she'd imagined and it took her a good thirty seconds to widly saw through the neck. After her adventure of cutting open a throat for the first time, she sighed in boredom before pausing with a laugh as she looked to Emma's stomach, then moving to begin gutting her.

 

Negan approached slowly and knelt beside Callie as she tore through Emma's body, hastily removing every organ in a wild frenzy. “Callie." He said gruffly, trying to get the girl to come back to reality but also not trying to look soft to those he wanted control of. "Callie, enough." He demanded, grabbing the wrist of the hand the knife was in. Though, Callie could not hear him not identify who was near her, and lunged backwards and away from him, dropping the knife. After a moment of fighting his grip like an animal caught in a bear trap, she was able to hear his voice that spoke her name over and over.

 

The familiarity of his voice traveled through her, exactly like that first day she had met him, and she felt at peace. Callie paused and looked up at him, sitting upright. "Negan?" She breathed, relaxing as he nodded. “Can I come home, now?”

 

 


	22. The Beginnings of Revival- Given Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small filler until the final chapter.   
> More details about plans for this story line will be posted with this next and final chapter!

_Home._

_That wasn’t a word she would have ever expected to surface in her mind when she was with Shane. Or Rick. Lori. Carl. Though, before she could resist, it had become a habit for her._

 

Negan allowed her to lay against his shoulder; though, he didn't dare take one more glance at the emptiness of her eyes. The others may not have realized, but the question she had asked had more morbidity to it than they thought. Negan was no idiot, and he had been in that position himself at multiple times in his life.

_‘I’ll be back home this summer’, ‘I don’t think going home is an option this break’, ‘I’m almost home, Shane, you’re be there to get me right?’._

 

_But now, 'home' had a different meaning for her._

 

The man felt his anxiety grow in the pit of his stomach, knowing what she would ask him for when they arrived back at the Sanctuary. He scoffed to himself and shook his head. No, she wouldn't ask. She would beg, and he knew it. Oddly, he wanted to show her mercy and serve her the one request she's ever come to him for. The selfishness he normally felt had temporarily subsided. 

 

 _Callie had herself locked in her dorm room for nearly three weeks; absolutely refusing to eat, go to class, or interact with anyone. Depression had hit her hard this winter, and all she wanted to do was go_ home _. She needed to go back to Georgia, to go back to Shane’s embrace. His comforting words. His stupid drunkenness._

_She wanted to go back and play board games with Carl, teach him how to cook quick, easy food, watch some Saturday morning cartoons after having a sleepover._

_What more was her wish to see Lori and Rick together, the way Rick looked so lovingly at Lori who, unfortunately, struggled with their marriage. But to see them staying together, working together, coping. It gave Callie a sense of hope she needed in life._

_That hope was seriously lacking._

 

Callie was unable to emotionally feel anything in this moment. Although she could feel the warmth of Negan's arm against her face, any comfort he was offering had gone unwillingly dismissed. Her first kill of a real human life, and it hadn't been her own. For so long she had imagined what killing someone had been like, but this was so different.

Perhaps she was unable to handle this.

 

_Her phone filled everyday with calls from Shane, a few voicemails from Lori here and there. Oh, Lori. Bless that woman’s heart; always trying to be the supportive female in Callie’s life._ _Unfortunately, phone calls weren’t helping in the slightest._ _In fact, if anything, it felt as if it were worsening things._

 

If she ever needed someone's help and care during her lifetime, it would be now. Luck had escaped from her grasp and left her just with Negan. Ah, but, were her options any better before? 

_“Try not to think of it, baby girl.” Shane would coo into the phone to no avail._

_“Maybe going outside and getting some fresh air will help you.” Lori’s voice sighed over the phone._

 

Perhaps Negan was sent directly from god. Was it possible that god himself had commanded this apocalypse to happen, just so she could meet this cursed savior? How could this happen to her? Would her wishes have any meaning to this beast? 

_It was always infuriating when they would suggest the most obvious and unhelpful ideas. She only wanted to go home, but if Georgia wasn’t her home to go to, then where? That thought had grown to be a dangerous one for her, that question that stirred harmful ideas in her mind._

_For her, it was the most illogical logical idea she’d ever thought of._

_A forever home, where she would never be forced to leave, was death. Death was always welcoming, always willing to embrace; and death never let that embrace go no matter what. Death was always there._

 

No matter what, she always needed someone else to depend on to reach this peace that she longed for so deeply. Fear had taken over her and froze her any moment she had to do it herself. Perhaps, if there was a god, he would find mercy in her death instead of sending her to hell for her sin of suicide.

 

Negan guided the girl into her room, one hand holding Lucille up on his shoulder, one arm around her waist to ensure she could keep her balance. By now, the sun was setting, and Negan had made clarifications to ensure what needed to be done and that they  _would_  get done. There were two roads he could go down, neither benefiting both him and Callie. He had to make a sacrifice; would he cater to her, or would he continue this life of selfishness?

 

_There had been a time in which she had gone to a local hardware store, buying rope, nails, and a hammer, making sure to keep the plastic bag they provided her with. Every day she went out into her dorm hallway, preparing to hang herself. But everyday Shane had called, interrupting the process._

_Shane was an officer, and a damn good one at that. He had his fair share of suicidals, and Callie knew that. There was seemingly no way she would be able to successfully do this to herself. Shane had Lori call at times he wasn’t able to, and eventually it worked out that unless Callie was able to set up and die quickly, Shane kept her from hurting herself._

_The process of her set up would take thirty minutes at the least. Making sure the rope was secured on the railings, and being prepared for any dismissing of what she was doing if people in the building questioned her. She memorized the times people on her side of the dorm came and went for classes and meals, and unfortunately she had told Shane all about their schedules. He knew when to call, and if she didn’t answer, he knew her address and the number of her local police dispatch._

 

Callie drew her eyes to Negan as she sat down on the edge of her bed. The lids of her eyes felt heavy as she stared up at him, a sudden rush of panic and desperation filling her. "Please." She choked, clutching onto his belt. "If there was any better time, I would give you the option to wait.. but.." She panted, knuckles turning white. “I will agree to be your wife, just for this night. End it all tonight, Negan.”

 

_Fate was working against her and instead of being able to be thankful, she was bitter. Oh, how she longed to be thankful for this continued chance at life, but she just couldn’t find it within herself._

Negan had no self-control over himself. Not in this moment. Her offer to belong to him, even just for one night, had sent his brain into an overdrive of irrational thoughts. In one swift motion, he had set Lucille down against the wall and shoved Callie back against the bed.

“Little girl-“ His voice was a low growl, almost pleading through his desire to ask her to stop, to reconsider.

“ _Baby_ girl.” Callie whimpered the correction, grabbing Negan’s thighs as he knelt above her. His hands landed on either side of her; now on his hands and knees. Chills had run down her spine as her blank stare met his.

Negan’s heart had dropped at her correction but immediately his adrenaline had raised. There was never a time where she had allowed him to call her that, specifically due to her clinging love for Shane. This correction meant the end; the end of her life, the end of his fun, the end of all attachments. “Callie, I—“

Callie slapped him, pushing him away from her and stood from the bed. “Don’t you fucking give me this shit, Negan. Don’t you dare go soft on me.” Negan sat on the bed, watching her sternly. “When you took me in, Negan… when you- when you saved me,” her voice cracked as she paced angrily while watching him, “you implied taking care of me. _This_ is what I’ve wanted and you _knew_ that the moment you saw me.”

Negan stood from the bed, jaw clenched, and approached her. His stare pierced into the very core of her existence and made her shudder once again. “There’s gunna be some fucking rules to set out for this shit, then, _baby girl.”_


End file.
